Eckhart's Journey to Knighthood
by KairaKara101
Summary: Ever wonder how Eckhart became a Cygnus Knight? This is the story of how the Chief Knight of Darkness became to be. His origins revealed, his dark secrets lay out in the open. His very thoughts brought to light. From the beginning to the formation of CK.
1. CH0: Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Maplestory in anyway.

A/N: I know that the knights have many ways to spell their names. The ones that are written are the ones that I chose to use. Also this story contains some of my OCs and will act as a Prequel to my main Maplestory story, which I will post up when I finish this one. Please read and review. It would be greatly appreciated.

_Prologue_

_Ever wonder how Eckhart became a Cygnus Knight? This is the story of how the Chief Knight of Darkness became to be. His origins revealed, his dark secrets lay out in the open. His very thoughts brought to light._

It was another beautiful day in Ereve and Empress Cygnus was looking for her knights. She had searched their usual places and still hadn't found any of them. Cygnus returned to where Neinheart sat working and sighed. Neinheart looked up at his queen.

"Cygnus, what is bothering you?" Neinheart asked with concern. Cygnus sat down on the grass and looked at the sky.

"Where are my knights? I've been looking for them all morning. Neinheart, do you know where I can find them?" Cygnus said with a hint of sadness. Neinheart stopped working and sat down next to her.

"Irena told me that she was repairing her equipment, and she won't be back until later today. Oz has been with Grendel for a few days now. Hawkeye had been hanging out with the Pirates of Nautilus. Mihile went training with Xekio. As for Eckhart, I'm not sure where he is. He should still be on the island, though. Cygnus do you miss them?" Neinheart asked gently.

"A little, it's not every day they leave the island." Cygnus answered weakly. Shinsoo nudged Cygnus and she petted him. Neinheart smiled and stood up.

"My, this is a surprise." Neinheart said out loud suddenly. Cygnus looked up at him in confusion. Neinheart pointed toward the horizon. Cygnus stood up and cried out in joy as she ran toward where Neinheart pointed. There in the distance were her four knights. Mihile and Hawkeye were talking animatingly to each other, and Oz and Irena were laughing happily. The four of them looked up and saw Cygnus running toward them. They smiled and hugged her as she came up to them. Neinheart and Shinsoo stood watching the friends interact. Neinheart noticed that Eckhart was missing from the group, but didn't voice anything. The friends came over.

"Why are you all back suddenly? I was sure some of you wouldn't be back until tomorrow." Cygnus said quietly. Mihile smiled and took her hands into his.

"We've missed you. Plus, the four of us felt that we should return." Mihile replied while noticing that the room only contained Cygnus, Neinheart, and Shinsoo. "Cygnus were you here with only Shinsoo and Neinheart? Where's Eckhart?" Cygnus nodded sadly. Irena gasped in shock.

"Oh Cygnus, you must have felt lonely. Sorry. I would have stayed if I had known that Eckhart wouldn't be here." Irena said gently. Oz and Hawkeye merely looked at each other and shrugged. Neinheart suddenly remembered the date.

"Cygnus isn't today the anniversary that Eckhart joined the Order of Knights as the first Night Walker?" Neinheart said softly. Cygnus immediately jumped up and cried out in worry. Her knights looked at her shocked.

"Neinheart, we need to find him." Cygnus replied concerned. Neinheart suddenly remembered what happened when Eckhart first joined. Neinheart tried to figure out where Eckhart would be. Shinsoo looked at the general area where Eckhart would be resting in the serene location. Shinsoo knew that Eckhart was injured quite badly from his mission against the Black Wings. Eckhart had gotten medical care from the White Wings and his student, before returning to Ereve. Shinsoo had watched his master run around in worry.

"Cygnus, calm down. Eckhart is down by the lake." Shinsoo spoke soothingly. Cygnus sighed and sat down next to Shinsoo. "It reminds me of a story." Cygnus looked at Shinsoo.

"A story?" Cygnus asked with curiosity. Neinheart sat down in the grass with the rest of the knights.

"It was a long time ago, back when Empress Krystal was still alive. And you, Cygnus, were merely a small child…"


	2. CH1: Beginnings

Disclaimer: I do not own Maplestory in anyway.

_Chapter One: Beginnings_

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, and the animals were playing around. Empress Krystal had graceful blonde hair and calming sky blue eyes. She wore a very simple dress and a shawl around her. Holding onto her right hand was little Cygnus. Empress Krystal's Knights walked with her toward Kerning City to talk with the Dark Lord. Empress Krystal had a great deal of troubles to talk about with her dear friend from childhood. As they neared the dojo in which Dark Lord trained thieves, Cygnus saw a young boy – with bandages that were wrapped over his one eye and covered his mouth – getting attacked by students from the dojo. The young boy had refused to fight back and merely tried dodging the attacks. Cygnus tugged on Empress Krystal's dress. Empress Krystal stopped and looked at Cygnus.

"What is it, honey?" Empress Krystal looked at what Cygnus was pointing at. The young boy was now fighting against a dagger, never the one holding the dagger – but the dagger. Empress Krystal immediately had one of her knights to stop the fight. "Alex, stop that fight." Alex was Empress Krystal's Dawn Warrior. Alex went toward the children. Just as the dagger was going at the young boy, Alex tried to stop them from stabbing the boy. Alex came too late. He stood in shock as the young boy took the dagger to his upper arm. His one visible eye stared at the stabber. Alex ran up and took a look at the wound. Before the other boy could run away, the Dark Lord grabbed his collar. Behind him was Jin and Syl, they were standing with great anger. Alex ignored them and gently removed the dagger. Alex had expected the boy to yell out in pain, but the young boy merely bowed in thanks. Syl and Jin came over to the young boy and cleaned the wound. Empress Krystal came over and smiled. "It has been a while, my dear friend."

"Oh Krystal, what a surprise. Give me a few minutes to deal with these little students of mine." The Dark Lord said. Empress Krystal nodded with a knowing smile. The Dark Lord punished the boys and told them to bow toward Empress Krystal before allowing them to leave. Jin and Syl quickly closed the wound and wrapped the bandages around his arm. The Dark Lord came over to the three children. "You've done well Eckhart. The wound wasn't too serious. You dodged it better. But remember to never let it happen again. Jin, Syl, bring him inside and treat the cuts and bruises."

"Yes, father." Syl replied and led the two boys inside the house. Alex stood next to Empress Krystal and Cygnus. The Dark Lord looked over at her and smiled brightly.

"Krystal, I'm amazed that you'd come and see me." The Dark Lord said happily. Empress Krystal smiled. The Dark Lord looked down at Cygnus. "Is this your daughter?" Empress Krystal nodded, "She's a beautiful young lady. I'm sure she has a heart of gold." Cygnus thanked him. "Let's go inside to talk more comfortably." The Dark Lord led Empress Krystal, Cygnus, and her Knights into the dojo. Upstairs, Jin and Syl were trying to get Eckhart to talk about what happened. Eckhart refused to talk and escaped Jin and Syl's questioning. Eckhart wanted to escape outside. His adoptive brother, Jin, and the master's daughter, Syl, have always been overprotective of Eckhart – even though he was the older one. As Eckhart finished going down the stairs, he stopped and bowed to the Dark Lord and his guests; before excusing himself. Eckhart went stealthily toward his usual meeting place. The place was on the outskirts of the meadow. A small stream flowed gently through the meeting place.

"About time you showed up buddy." The owner of the cheerful voice, had green hair and blue eyes, said happily. Eckhart smiled under the bandages. "I know I say it all of the time, but you look like a mummy." Eckhart's friend noticed the injury. "Eckhart, your arm. What happened? Oh no, those students were bullying you again." Eckhart's friend was so angry that Eckhart had to calm him down, but it ended up agitated his wound and he gasped in pain. "Oh Eckhart, I'm sorry."

"It's fine Ezekiel. It's not that bad. Plus you know how I feel about getting back at them." Eckhart said with a small smile. Ezekiel sighed with disagreement. Eckhart knew that his friend was always annoyed with the way he handled every situation.

"You're very kind-hearted, you know that? Sometimes I wonder how you keep yourself sane around them. I would have fought back if I was in your position." Ezekiel said while climbing up to the branch and sitting there.

"Haha, that's why you're not me. Do you plan on slacking off? Because I definitely won't; I'll leave you behind if you do." Eckhart said while relaxing his muscles. Ezekiel smiled.

"You have fun. I'll start after you warm up." Ezekiel watched Eckhart stretch and massage his arm before pulling out his throwing stars. After warming up, Ezekiel and Eckhart started to spar against each other. The two of them sparred for a few hours. At the dojo, the Dark Lord sighed in worry.

"You believe the seal will break in the near future." Empress Krystal nodded. "Will your knights be ready?"

"Dark Lord, we've been trained since the beginning to fight the Black Mage. If anything, we should worry about the common people and the adventurers' safety." Alex said in reply. The Dark Lord nodded slowly and looked outside. It was still sunny.

"Krystal, you need to be careful. If the Black Mage gets released then he'll go after the Dark Crystal that you hold."

"I know." Empress Krystal looked at Dark Lord. "Your daughter, Syl, has grown into a beautiful young lady." The Dark Lord smiled with pride.

"Syl and Jin are the two candidates who will succeed me. The two of them show great promise. They are bright young children."

"Dark Lord, what of the other young man?" Empress Krystal asked out of curiosity.

"You mean Eckhart. He has great skill. The boy has shown more promise than both Syl and Jin combined. The only problem is that Eckhart has made it quite clear that he has no interest in leading in my position." Empress Krystal sat quietly and wondered.

"Even though…" Dark Lord stopped her mid-sentence.

"He has given me valid reasons on why he shouldn't take over my position. Personally Krystal, he's always prepared. He knows his weaknesses and works on solving them and problems that arise. I believe he would be an amazing leader. Not to mention, he never brags about anything, and rarely complains. Krystal, sometimes I wonder if he'd ever get angry with anyone. For Eckhart has never gotten angry with Jin, Syl, or me." Dark Lord said softly. Cygnus tugged on Empress Krystal's dress.

"What is it honey?" Empress Krystal asked with a motherly voice.

"Mommy, can I go outside to play?" Cygnus asked with cute puppy eyes. Empress Krystal thought about it and was about to say no, when Alex stopped her. Lena, Krystal's Wind Archer, watched Alex from the corner of her eye. A tea cup and saucer was held in her lap. Lena had light green hair, golden eyes, and was dressed in a silk top and shirt. Next to her was Aria, Empress Krystal's Blaze Wizard, a fiery red-head with lime green eyes that shone with strength. She was dressed in a red magician's dress and her matching boots. Jack the very last of the knights stood next to Alex. He was Krystal's Thunder Breaker. He had a tan complexion with dark eyes. Everyone could tell that he was a pirate at the heart yet loyal to his Empress.

"Krystal, it should be fine if I go with her right? Lena, Aria, and Jack will stay with you. We'll stay out for a few hours and return." Alex said while Cygnus pleaded. Empress Krystal nodded and smiled.

"Alright Alex protect my baby alright? Should anything happen to her, you'll be on cleaning duty for a month." Empress Krystal said sternly. Alex smiled and nodded. Cygnus smiled happily and dragged Alex outside. Empress Krystal continued talking with Dark Lord.

"So why did you suddenly want to play outside, Princess?" Alex asked as he followed behind her. Cygnus turned her head back slightly.

"Mommy doesn't want to talk about the blood stuff with me around. So I wanted to walk around, and give her time to finish her talk with the Dark Lord." Cygnus replied with confidence. Alex followed her shocked. When did Cygnus become so wise? Alex suddenly noticed an old lady fall. He looked toward Cygnus and saw her chasing a butterfly. He sighed and went toward the old lady and helped her up. While he was doing that Cygnus had chased the butterfly to a meadow. Eckhart was sitting on the branch and saw a platinum blond girl come onto the field chasing a red butterfly. Eckhart had stopped sparring with Ezekiel, two hours ago. Ezekiel had needed to do something and left. Eckhart didn't want to go back to the dojo, so he had taken a small nap.

Eckhart stood up slowly when he heard a loud roar in the distance; something smashed into the ground hurling dirt and stones in every direction. It was a Crimson Balrog, a creature that resembled a demon with ragged claws and tatted wings.

"What the hell? What is that monster doing here?" He prayed that the Crimson Balrog would not see the little girl. However it wasn't meant to be; Eckhart didn't have time to wonder because it was heading towards the small figure. Cygnus was about to catch the butterfly when she noticed the area around her grow darker than the area two feet away. She turned around and yelled out in shock and fear. The Crimson Balrog had its claws in the air ready to slash her to pieces. As the claws were coming down at her, she fainted as she suddenly flew into the bushes. Eckhart had somehow managed to get to Cygnus when the claw came down, leaving Cygnus with a few scratches and blood stains from Eckhart rolling in the grass. Eckhart, however, wasn't so lucky. The attack had punctured his right lung and as he lay there with his arms holding onto Cygnus protectively; he could feel his life slipping away and the coldness seeping into his legs. Elsewhere in Kerning City, Ezekiel noticed the shift in the way the wind blew and gasped in worry. Ezekiel started running toward the meadow where he had left Eckhart alone.

"Something is wrong." Ezekiel entered the meadow; he noticed the Crimson Balrog and quickly hid in the bushes. Ezekiel saw the trail of blood and went toward it, while keeping hidden from the Crimson Balrog. When he got there, Ezekiel ran over to Eckhart and looked for a pulse. There was none. Ezekiel noticed Cygnus and smiled weakly. "Eckhart, you protected the Empress' daughter." Ezekiel summoned Umbra. Umbra was the spirit of the darkness, a god-like spirit. "Darkness… is there a way to give my time to Eckhart?" Umbra nodded. "Eckhart has always been the one who was more skilled than I will ever be. Darkness give Eckhart my time. Please!" Umbra nodded and the purple light engulfed Ezekiel and Eckhart. When the light had died out, Ezekiel gasped and felt the heat fading from his body. Ezekiel noticed Eckhart suck in a huge breath and his eyes opening slowly. "Well hey there buddy. Glad you woke up from your beauty sleep. Don't talk; I need to explain a few things." Eckhart's eyes spoke for his questions. "Eckhart… you were always better than me. I'll never be able to catch up. You will take my job of being the first Night Walker. Umbra will teach you everything you need to know. Eckhart… you were destined to do great things. Don't forget it. I believe in you…" Ezekiel took his last breath. Eckhart laid there shocked. Eckhart slowly sat up and picked up Ezekiel and Cygnus. He treaded slowly toward the mountain that had a tomb. Eckhart gently sat Cygnus against the wall was he brought Ezekiel inside. He laid Ezekiel against the stone table and took a cloth and covered him. No one would miss Ezekiel, because Ezekiel was an orphan like Eckhart. Eckhart took a deep breath and greatly regretted it. Eckhart went out of the tomb and covered it with a boulder. He picked up Cygnus and started back toward the meadow. When they reached the outskirts, Cygnus woke up and saw Eckhart.

"You're that boy from earlier today." Cygnus said in shock, Eckhart hid himself and Cygnus from the Crimson Balrog. Eckhart looked at her and nodded slowly. He took in his surroundings and jumped up to the tree branch. Eckhart let Cygnus move to sit down on the branch.

"Stay here and don't move. If you want better support than hug the trunk." Eckhart said quietly and softly. His voice was merely a whisper. Cygnus could only nod and watch Eckhart walk up to the Crimson Balrog. Eckhart fought against the monster and noticed that his attacks weren't doing anything but making the Crimson Balrog angrier than before.

"Call my name! Call it!" a voice said with urgency. Eckhart jumped back and yelled out.

"Umbra!" Umbra aka Darkness materialized and started attacking Balrog. Eckhart used his magic enhanced throwing stars. After a long fight, Eckhart managed to kill the Crimson Balrog. He looked at Darkness with contempt. Darkness smirked briefly before disappearing. Eckhart jumped up to where he put Cygnus and helped her down onto the ground. In the distance, Eckhart could hear yelling.

"Cygnus! Cygnus! Honey! Where are you? Cygnus!" Empress Krystal yelled out in panic and worry. Alex was following right behind her yelling as well. When the two of them reached the meadow, Cygnus saw Empress Krystal and ran toward her.

"Mommy!" Cygnus said happily. Empress Krystal hugged her tightly.

"Oh Cygnus, you're okay. You're not hurt are you?"

"No mommy, I'm fine. I only have a few scratches." Cygnus replied. Alex noticed Eckhart standing where he had put Cygnus down. Eckhart had his hand on the wound and his breathing was in short gasps. Alex noticed that Eckhart was about to fall and ran over to grab him before he hit the ground. Alex quickly looked at the wounds.

"Dear Minerva! Krystal, we got a problem. This boy needs medical care right now." Alex said while picking Eckhart up. Empress Krystal nodded and started back toward the dojo as fast as they could go. When they arrived Aria and Lena quickly came over to look at Eckhart's wounds. Aria went to work on healing, while Lena took out a potion and uncorked it.

"Alex, what happened?" Jack said from behind him. Alex sighed and shook his head. The Dark Lord came down and watched Aria and Lena work. Empress Krystal stood on the side with Cygnus. When Aria finished she took a deep breath and relaxed. Lena poured the potion slowly as Eckhart drank it. "Okay… so this boy is Eckhart correct?"

"Yes. We'll have to wait until he wakes up to find out what happened." The Dark Lord said gently.

"I think, if I'm allowed to assume, that Eckhart had fought a Crimson Balrog in order to protect Cygnus." Alex supplied quietly. The Dark Lord's head snapped up in worry. Empress Krystal gasped in shock.

"A Crimson Balrog? How is one here in Kerning City? They live deep down in the Ant Tunnel." The Dark Lord replied. Jack sighed softly.

"A storm is brewing. Krystal something might be happening in the future." Jack said with a heavy feeling running down his spine. Alex looked at Eckhart and returned his gaze toward the Dark Lord.

"We should move him to a bed…." Alex said softly. The Dark Lord nodded and led the way to Eckhart's bedroom. Cygnus ran after them. When the Dark Lord opened the door to Eckhart's room, Alex found it to be very plain. Alex gently put Eckhart on the bed and moved the blanket up. Cygnus pulled a chair over and sat down in it. Alex and the Dark Lord smiled and left the room. Alex looked at Empress Krystal and noticed that she was tired. Alex went over to Aria.

"How long do you think she'll keep forcing herself to stay awake?" Alex said in a whisper. Aria looked at Alex with a face that told him to go and tell her to rest. Alex laughed nervously. Alex looked over at Jack and they both smiled playfully. They went over to Empress Krystal and Alex picked her up bridal style. Jack had ask for them to stay until Eckhart woke up and led the way to the room that the girls would stay in. they would spend that evening relaxing and enjoying each other's company.


	3. CH2: A Change in Pace

Disclaimer: I do not own Maplestory in anyway.

_Chapter Two: A Change in Pace_

Eckhart looked around him. The world was…well not normal. The sky was purple and the ground wasn't exactly dirt or cement that he was used to. The grounds were made of clouds of many tints and shades of navy blue and violet. Eckhart looked at his outfit and sighed. He was wearing a black thief overall with black leather boots. There was also a leather gloves with a violet gem at the center, and a soft black cape. Eckhart touched his face and noticed that there was a porcelain mask. Eckhart suddenly felt a powerful breeze flow. Eckhart stood there with confusion in his eyes.

"Where am I? I must be dead; there is no other reason for this weird place to exist…"

"That is where you're wrong young child." A powerful, yet gentle female voice spoke. Eckhart looked around him and could not see the one who spoke. "Child, relax. This place is where I reside. It is perfectly safe here."

"Who and where are you?" Eckhart heard the female laughed happily.

"I'm right behind you, young child." Eckhart turned around and came face-to-face to a graceful, slender woman. She had black-blue hair and sincere blue eyes. "I'm the goddess Minerva, and this is my realm in which I fled to before Papa Pixie tried to seal me away." The goddess Minerva smiled when Eckhart looked around him again.

"So I'm not dead?" Minerva nodded. "Then why am I here?" Minerva looked away sadly.

"Someone wanted to see you. This was the only way." Minerva looked toward her left and Ezekiel materialized. Eckhart looked at it appalled. "Go on child. Speak and don't be afraid." Ezekiel opened his eyes and smiled weakly.

"Eckhart, there was one thing that I forgot to tell you. You should use the time I gave you to live life for the both of us. And remember you're destined to do a great many things."

"Ezekiel… what if I…."

"No. Eckhart you will be able to. I believe in you so don't give up. Eckhart good luck!" Ezekiel said smiling. Eckhart tried to stop him from disappearing. Minerva kept holding Eckhart back until Ezekiel disappeared completely. Eckhart fell to his knees. Minerva stood back and looked around her.

"Minerva, what should I be doing? Where should my life go from here?" Eckhart said weakly. Minerva looked down at Eckhart.

"You will understand what you need to do when the time comes. Like your friend said, you are destined to do great things. Now, you've spent too much time here so return to where you really should be." Eckhart felt himself falling from the clouds. He saw Minerva smiling gently at him. The darkness engulfed him. Eckhart woke up to the sun shining through the grey clouds.

"Mommy! He's awake!" Cygnus yelled out in relief. Empress Krystal walked in and smiled at Cygnus. Eckhart looked around the room and sighed softly. The Dark Lord appeared next to the bed and gently checked Eckhart's temperature. Eckhart looked at the Dark Lord blankly.

"Eckhart, how are you feeling?" Eckhart saw worry in the Dark Lord's eyes. Eckhart looked away. It hurts to know that Ezekiel had died for him. "Eckhart?"

"I'll be fine, Master."

"You've been asleep for a week now. We were worried if you had gotten into a coma. Krystal didn't want to leave until you woke up." The Dark Lord said softly. Empress Krystal came over.

"I didn't want to leave without thanking the savior of my daughter. So thank you for saving her." Empress Krystal said thankfully. Eckhart nodded and turned his head toward the window. Cygnus climbed onto his bed and hugged him.

"Thank you for saving me. I was very grateful." Eckhart sat looking at Cygnus. She was smiling happily. He smiled under his bandages. "I hope we meet again Mr.…."

"Eckhart is fine Princess Cygnus."

"Then Cygnus is fine for me too, Eckhart. Hope to see you again in the future. Oh and take care of yourself. Bye!" Cygnus said from the doorway. She smiled and waved before leaving with Empress Krystal. The Dark Lord escorted them out.

"Take care my friend. We'll try to keep you and the rest of the Masters informed."

"Krystal, you don't need to worry about us. We have our ways of getting information. Be careful and take care." The Dark Lord watched the group walk away.

"Father?" The Dark Lord turned to his daughter. "Jin and I have finished the task you assigned us." The Dark Lord nodded and sighed. "Father?"

"Come Syl, let us go and continue your training." The Dark Lord and Syl returned to where Jin was practicing. Eckhart on the other hand sat in his bed for so long that he couldn't stand it anymore. Eckhart got out of his bed and grabbed a new pair of clothing and his medical kit. Eckhart went to the bathroom, and locked the door. He looked in the mirror. He laughed softly at his appearance.

"I look like a mess…. No wonder they would worry about me…." Eckhart turned the shower on to steaming warm. He took the towel from the cabinet and put it on the rack before taking his cloth off. His entire upper torso was covered in bandages. Eckhart took the ones that covered his face and unwrapped it. His face was what most girls would fall for. It was considered to be handsome if anyone could ever see it that is. Eckhart disliked girls that did nothing but chase after the boy that they liked. Eckhart unwrapped the rest of the bandages and hopped into the warm water. Eckhart stood there under the warm water and felt his muscles relax. Suddenly Eckhart was leaning against the shower wall. The fact that Ezekiel had given up his life for Eckhart had finally sunk in. The water hid his tears and weaknesses. "Ezekiel, I'm sorry…." After an hour in the shower, Eckhart got out and dried himself up. He wrapped up his still raw wounds and put his cloth on. Eckhart took out all of the bandages and wrapped his face. He picked up his stuff and walked out of the bathroom. After putting away his stuff, Eckhart went toward the inner dojo – where Jin and Syl usually practiced – to see the Dark Lord teaching them a new skill. Eckhart sat down next to the wall watching them. As the Dark Lord finished teaching them. He came over to Eckhart and sat down next to him.

"Are you feeling better? I hope you're not forcing yourself." The Dark Lord sighed sadly when Eckhart didn't reply. "Eckhart what are you thinking? Sometimes, you see to be so far away from us. Jin and Syl are always worried about you."

"Master, there is no reason for them to worry about me." Silence engulfed the two of them. Eckhart spoke up again, "Master, I wanted to ask you for your permission to leave the dojo." The Dark Lord looked at Eckhart with worry.

"Why would you want to leave? Are we not good enough?"

"No that's not it Master. I merely feel that my destiny does not lie here at this dojo. That my life serves a higher purpose. Something is telling me to go and travel the world." Eckhart said with a voice that felt too old and mature for his age. The Dark Lord felt uneasy with letting Eckhart go.

"Are you absolutely sure that you wish to go? I would no longer be able to keep an eye on you. All of your well-being will be taken care of by yourself. Living the life of an adventurer is difficult; you are constantly watching your back for dangers from the wild. It's not as carefree as it is right now in the dojo." The Dark Lord explained in a way to persuade Eckhart to stay.

"Master, I need to broaden my horizons. I need to leave. Master, please let me go." Eckhart said with a strong conviction. The Dark Lord sighed and smiled.

"Eckhart, you are very stubborn. Even if I didn't give you my permission, you'd still leave. I understand you're want to travel. When I was your age, I also had the urge to travel. I don't quite agree with letting you go since you haven't learned all I could teach you." The Dark Lord said softly. He ruffled Eckhart's smooth, wet black hair. Eckhart merely fixed his hair as soon as the Dark Lord stopped. The Dark Lord laughed loudly. Jin and Syl looked over at them with confusion. The Dark Lord motioned them to continue. "Will you tell them Eckhart?"

"It is only polite to do so. And as much as I hate to admit it. I really enjoy having their company. If I know them like I do, they'll hate me for leaving without telling them." Eckhart said softly. The Dark Lord looked at Eckhart. Something was off with Eckhart. Something had changed within his soul. Suddenly Eckhart stood up and went over to Jin and Syl. The Dark Lord watched with curiosity. "Jin, Syl, spar against me. My muscles are feeling stiff." The two of them looked at each other and then at the Dark Lord.

"I'm sure Eckhart knows what he's doing so just do as he asks. I'll stop the spar if it gets too dangerous." The Dark Lord answered them as they bowed. Jin and Syl immediately started to attack Eckhart. Eckhart dodged every attack that the two of them threw at him. They were using many taijutsu moves. Jin suddenly decided to go against the orthodox and started his relentless attacks. The Dark Lord watched impressed. Eckhart always had a way on bringing out their potential. Eckhart spared with the majority of his students and those that have, has improved tremendously. After an hour of sparing, Eckhart stopped Jin and Syl. Jin was worried. Eckhart could usually spar with them for at least two hours before stopping. The Dark Lord smiled and told the three of them to go an wash up for dinner.

"Eckhart are you feeling alright? I hope you're not pushing yourself. We don't want you to get hurt anymore." Jin said worryingly. Syl nodded and grabbed onto Eckhart's arm. She clinged onto Jin's arm as well. Eckhart smirked and looked at them.

"I'm not pushing myself so you don't have to worry about me. There is something I need to tell you two." Eckhart saw them look at him confused with curiosity. "I'll get right to the point. I'm leaving the dojo." Eckhart brought his hand up to stop the two from interrupting. "You two will not come with me and will not follow me. Master still has things to teach you both. I also know that you two are candidates for the position of Dark Lord. Don't you two give up on your potentials."

"When do you leave Eckhart?" Syl asked with a hidden sadness that did not go unnoticed by Eckhart.

"Tomorrow night. I need to leave as soon as possible. If I stay any more than I have, I fear of those that would come after me." Eckhart replied with urgency.

"Who would come after you? And why now? Couldn't they come to get you ever since you've been here?" Jin exclaimed.

"Jin, it wasn't until now that they realized I existed. I can't stay in one place for too long. Master has already approved of me leaving. I ask of you both to stay by our Master's side. I fear a dark cloud will be falling upon us soon. Protect the students of this school and future generations."

"We will, Eckhart. We promise with our hearts." Jin and Syl said stimulatingly. Eckhart smiled warningly. Jin and Syl froze as Eckhart continued walking. He chuckled quietly under his breath.

"You two coming? Dinner doesn't wait for us." Jin and Syl ran after Eckhart. When they arrived in the dining hall, the Dark Lord pulled them over.

"I presume you've told them?" The Dark Lord said urgently.

"Yes. What is the matter, Master?" Eckhart answered with worry. The Dark Lord turned and motioned Eckhart to look at the table. There was a message written in blood. Eckhart went over to examine it. Eckhart stood back as the message suddenly burned away leaving the disgusting smell of burning blood. Syl covered her mouth in disgust. Eckhart turned toward the Dark Lord. "It looks like I'll have to change my plans, Master. They'll start attacking the school soon. If I want to protect this school, I must leave tonight."

"I understand, Eckhart. Please have dinner with us before you go. It is quite sudden to hear that you need to leave tonight." The Dark Lord asked. Eckhart nodded and looked at the table. His eyes looked at the table cynically. Jin noticed that Eckhart was tense with anxiety.

"Eckhart, can I talk with you alone?" Jin asked hoping that Eckhart would say yes.

"Master, Syl, please go on ahead. We'll meet up with you soon." Eckhart said and watched the two of them leave. Jin spoke up.

"Brother, why are you so tense? Who's after you? Why aren't you telling everything?" Jin said with worry. Eckhart sat down on the chair.

"I'm sorry Jin. If I tell you they might come after you." Eckhart replied dejectedly.

"I know we're not true brothers, but I really want to know more about you. When did we grow apart?"

"I'm not sure Jin. However, I do not wish to leave on bad terms with you. Beware of the Black Wings Jin. I know you don't understand what the Black Wings are, but be careful. Jin protect them alright. I won't be here anymore to protect it so I'll leave it with you."

"Eckhart, why won't you tell master about the Black Wings?" Jin exclaimed.

"Stop Jin. I have my reasons. I trust you because you're my brother. Master is needed so protect them. Please, Jin don't ask too much of me. If you keep asking, I'll leave sooner." Eckhart said sadly. Jin smiled weakly and nodded.

"We better get going. Don't want Master and Syl to eat us alive. Eckhart, we'll always be brothers right?" Jin said as they walked toward the dining hall.

"Of course, Jin. Wasn't that already determined when Master became our guardian? No matter what happens we'll always be brothers." Eckhart replied gently. Eckhart grew quiet and fell into lost thought. Jin followed Eckhart with worry. Eckhart had somehow changed since he woke up. Jin had noticed that Eckhart had become extra serious. Jin wasn't sure if Eckhart knew how intimidating of an aura he had. That wasn't there before, Jin was scared of that aura yet Eckhart hadn't changed all that much. Eckhart was merely hiding information from them. The Master talked with Jin and Syl during dinner. Eckhart remained silent and ate slowly. He wanted to savor the last few precious moments he had with them. He felt Umbra urging him to hurry. Time was running out. Eckhart decided to have an inner conversation with Umbra. "How long until enemy arrives?"

"Three hours most Eckhart. You must leave immediately after dinner. We must start your training as soon as possible. It's a good thing that you know the basics."

"Umbra, what exactly do I do as the first Night Walker?" Umbra chuckled evilly.

"That my friend is entirely up to you. I merely serve you, my master." Eckhart looked up from his food and took in their smiles. Umbra grew quiet and continued its job.

"Umbra, where will we go?" Eckhart said with a small smile. Umbra looked at him.

"Wherever your feet takes you Eckhart. I'll train you in any environment. Plus we'll search for these Black Wings and expose them."

"Personally, I believe exposing them might become an issue." Eckhart said while eating his piece.

"Eckhart, stop daydreaming! They're looking at you." Umbra yelled out. Eckhart looked up and saw their gazes. Jin and Syl were looking at Eckhart with worry. The Dark Lord continued eating slowly; however Eckhart could see his worry as well.

"I'm sorry did you say something?" Eckhart asked.

"We asked you if we'll ever see each other again." Syl replied with a tone of sadness.

"I'm sure we'll meet again. After all, we still have a long life ahead of us. Unless you plan on dying. Take care of yourselves, Master, Jin, and Syl." Eckhart stood up.

"Leaving already?" The Dark Lord asked. Eckhart looked at the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord suddenly saw Eckhart's darkening, shining eyes. "What are you…?" The Dark Lord fell unconscious. Jin and Syl ran over to him and tried to wake him up. Eckhart merely walked over to the door and opened it. Syl ran at him and tried to attack him Eckhart looked at her darkly. Syl suddenly felt weak in her legs.

"Why Eckhart?" Syl whispered as she fell asleep. Jin stood up and looked at Eckhart. Jin felt Eckhart's aura grow black.

"Eckhart, what has gotten into you?" Jin came over to Eckhart. Umbra struggled to regain control. Umbra watched as Jin came closer. Umbra kept mumbling to itself; no, no…. "Eckhart what are you doing?" Umbra suddenly decided to get into Eckhart's mind.

"Eckhart! Where are you? Come back! Please Eckhart! You're killing him! ECKHART!" Umbra yelled. Eckhart was choking Jin when he came to. Eckhart let go of Jin and walked backwards away from Jin. Jin sat on the ground gasping for air.

"Eckhart?" Jin looked up at him and saw something that brought the world around of him to a million pieces. Eckhart was crying with tears coming down his face.

"I'm sorry Jin. I have to leave right now. I'm really sorry." Eckhart got up and ran outside. The wind blew and gave Eckhart the chills. "Umbra, why? What happened? I almost killed him."

"Eckhart, you need to relax. The darkness within you has not been controlled yet. It gained control for a few moments. I'll teach you how to control it. After all, Night Walkers are meant to walk through the darkness." Jin came out and grabbed Eckhart's hand. Eckhart looked at Jin. Jin noticed the great sadness in his eyes. Eckhart removed his hand from Jin's grasp.

"Don't you follow me ever? I don't think we can see each other again until I know I can control my strength.' Eckhart summoned Umbra and told him to get his bag. Umbra looked uncertain at Eckhart, but went anyway.

"Eckhart, what was that?" Jin asked shocked beyond belief. Eckhart's eyes continued to show sadness.

"That was my spirit of darkness. My ally since I gained this power. Please don't tell the Master and Syl." Eckhart said with a sad smile.

"I don't blame you. I blame fate and destiny. You weren't in control when you put Master, and Syl to sleep. Plus you also weren't in control when you choked me. I could tell that it wasn't you so don't blame yourself." Jin smiled. "Take care of yourself Eckhart. We'll miss you dearly." Umbra came back out and dropped Eckhart's bag into his hands.

"Tell them I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Eckhart said and he walked away, leaving Jin standing there alone.


	4. CH3: Training Has Begun

Disclaimer: I do not own Maplestory in anyway.

_Chapter Three: Training Has Begun_

Eckhart had been walking for days now. Umbra has been training Eckhart on the ways of being a Night Walker. They've been traveling through Victoria Island.

"Eckhart! Are you listening? Oh come on!" Umbra yelled out in frustration. Eckhart looked at Umbra evilly. Umbra looked at Eckhart shocked. "Eckhart?" Eckhart took out his dagger and throwing stars and started to attack Umbra. Umbra dodged the attack. "What has gotten into you?"

"It's your entire fault!" Eckhart continued to attack. Umbra sighed. The darkness within Eckhart's heart had gotten stronger ever since they formed a contract. Therefore, on occasion, his darkness would take over and control him Umbra knocked him out.

"Eckhart, I'm sorry. But you have been chosen by the Goddess Minerva to become the Walker of the Night." Umbra watched over Eckhart as he slept. Eckhart could never get a good night sleep since leaving Kerning City. His heart was tortured by his display of evil. He was afraid of it. Umbra watched him moan with fear. "Eckhart, your soul is haunted by the darkness from your heart. Until you can control it, you won't have a night of peace." Umbra looked up at the sky knowing that Ezekiel and Minerva were watching over them. The sun started to rise up in the sky, before Eckhart stirred awake.

"Umbra, where to?" His eyes still had a dark tint to it. Umbra understood that the darkness was under control.

"To the bow master of Victoria Island. Ms. Athena Pierce. She will help with patience and discipline. Plus we need a place to work on the darkness within your heart. Must I remind you that you need to have their approval?" Umbra explained with worry.

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot about that." Eckhart said calmly. "Umbra, I didn't hurt you last night did I?"

"Eckhart, you need not worry. I can't get hurt by you. But I assure you; none of your attacks hit me." Umbra watched as Eckhart sighed in relief. "Come we need to get to Henesys soon." Eckhart walked toward Henesys while dodging Umbra's attacks. The attack known as Vampire gave Eckhart a headache since he could never dodge it correctly. As the two neared Henesys, Eckhart put his hood on and made Umbra disappear. A few people looked over at Eckhart scared. "Eckhart your aura is making people turns heads." Eckhart didn't say anything and continued to walk toward Ms. Athena Pierce's house on the outskirts of Henesys. There was a huge tree that was Athena's house. Eckhart knocked on the door.

"Come in, the door is unlocked." A female voice said gently. Eckhart came in and closed the door behind him. The owner of the voice looked up at Eckhart. "How can I help you, young man?"

"I need your guidance on my training. Mainly patience and discipline." Eckhart replied softly. Athena looked at Eckhart and noticed a dark aura.

"Why would a thief like you want training from me?" Athena asked in curiosity. Eckhart cursed under his breath and grabbed his chest. Athena stood up and came over to Eckhart. Eckhart cringed in pain. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"It's nothing much. Only my wounds that hasn't healed completely." Eckhart took a deep breath and stood straighter. "I'm fine. Sorry about that. I need you to train me. Otherwise, I might lose control of it…"

"What is 'it' I need to make sure you don't use what I teach for evil."

"The darkness within my heart. I need to be able to control it. Otherwise, I might kill people without being in control. Right now that is my greatest weakness that I know of." Eckhart said truthfully.

"Darkness within your heart? I see. You have a kind soul, yet your aura is very different from the normal aura of thieves. It is unique. I'll teach you your patience and discipline. What is your name? Take your hood off." Athena replied. Eckhart took his hood off and Athena's eyes grew wide. Eckhart was pretty much covered in bandages.

"My name is Eckhart. Thank you for teaching me." Eckhart bowed a little and stood up straight. Athena touched Eckhart's bandages on his face.

"Did you say your name was Eckhart?" Eckhart nodded. "I've heard a lot about you. The Dark Lord speaks very highly of you. He really wished that you would take over his position. You are very polite and well-mannered."

"I'm not that good. I personally believe that I'm not fit for that position. Especially now since of the darkness within my heart. I don't believe I meet those requirements. Not to mention my destiny has been determined by the Goddess Minerva. My life is no longer mine alone." Eckhart said with a far-away look. Athena noticed the look and his words too mature for his age.

"Eckhart, we'll start on your training tomorrow. Get yourself comfortable with Henesys today." Athena said in reply. She watched Eckhart walk out. "His aura is so pure even though it's black like it was full of darkness." Athena went back to her papers. Eckhart walked through the town and took in the scene. There were kids running about and adults selling stuff that the bowmen have needed.

"Eckhart, where are you going?" Umbra said softly.

"I need a place that is quiet. My head is hurting." Eckhart walked into the pet park. Umbra noticed Eckhart mediating in a quiet secluded area. Umbra sighed and floated around him.

"Eckhart, we need to finish your other training. Eckhart, are you listening to me? Eckhart!" Umbra yelled out in frustration. "Not again! Eckhart come on." Eckhart looked at Umbra and closed his eyes. "Eckhart?"

"Minerva…what do you have planned for me? Why did these things happened?"

"Eckhart, you were chosen for a reason. You have something that this world will need." Umbra watched as Eckhart stood up. "Eckhart? What's wrong?"

"Umbra, help me." Umbra looked at him with confusion. "I need you to help me now!" Umbra touched his forehead and saw into his heart. It was conflicted between his pain and a duty he couldn't understand. Umbra saw a small child standing in the darkness of the abyss.

"Who are you?" Umbra said with caution. The child turned toward Umbra. It was Eckhart to much of Umbra's shock and surprise. "Eckhart?" Eckhart pointed at a door. Umbra went over to it and opened the door. Memories long locked away flowed past Umbra. "What is this?"

"My memories that I tried to erase. Memories that I have buried so long ago. They are my mistakes. My heavy dark burden." The small Eckhart replied gently. "The things that I could not change. They weigh too much for me. Not that I should tell unless you came into my mind."

"Eckhart, why do you hide all of this?" Umbra said while looking at the memories. The small Eckhart merely sat on the invisible ground. He never wanted to let anyone know about himself.

"I didn't want to tell people about me, if they don't want to really know me…." The small Eckhart replied sadly. Umbra saw the pain flash through the small Eckhart's face. "My time… Umbra, I'll die when my time runs out." Umbra watched the small Eckhart pull out a dagger. "This weapon will put my destiny into motion. And," the small Eckhart pulled out a glass bottle with a black liquid, "this is what will end my destiny."

"Black liquid? From what? Eckhart!" Umbra yelled out in worry. The small Eckhart merely smiled sadly as he disappeared. "No, wait! Master!" Umbra felt gravity pull himself out of Eckhart's mind. When he realized that he was no longer inside of Eckhart's mind. Umbra decided to change his shape.

"Thank you Umbra." Eckhart whispered softly. Umbra came out and hugged Eckhart. "Umbra?"

"Don't you ever hide anything from me. We're partners. Partners don't hide anything from each other. So don't hide what is bottled up inside. Please." Umbra sat down next to him.

"Umbra? Why are you being like this?" Eckhart said while looking at Umbra.

"Eckhart, you have a huge future ahead of you. You haven't accepted what happened in the past, have you?" Eckhart nodded slowly. "That is why there is darkness within your heart. It weighs heavily on your soul. We'll fix your control over your darkness."

"My past was full of pain. That's all I could really remember. Oh and the yells and screams of the innocent people… I was never like the other kids. I always seem to hurt people without trying to. That's why I tried to keep myself away from people." Eckhart said quietly. "Umbra, how are you in human form?"

"You have that much strength and power to allow me to be in this form. You're really something, you know that?" Umbra watched the sunset with Eckhart. When it set, Eckhart stood up and went to the town and saw it full of life. There was a festival going on and everyone was out enjoying themselves. Eckhart enjoyed their laughter and smiles. Umbra stood in the shadows next to him. Athena was enjoying the festivities and talking with her bowmen. Henesys partied until the sun rose the very next morning. Umbra looked at their surroundings and noticed that they were in the park again. Eckhart was sleeping peacefully for once. He was hiding under his warm cape to block out the sunlight. "Eckhart? Master? Wake up." Eckhart rolled out from his cape and looked at Umbra.

"Don't call me Master. It's disturbing. Plus, I don't think Masters would share their every secret with anyone." Eckhart said while washing up for the day. Umbra laughed happily. "Stop laughing. I'm not funny."

"That's what makes you so funny. You never try yet it's always how it ends up to be."

"Oh…shall we go to see Ms. Athena now?" Eckhart said while packing up. Umbra nodded and unsummoned himself. Eckhart went over to Athena's place and knocked. Eckhart walked in when he heard come in. Inside, he saw a girl, with black Angelique hair and blue eyes talking with Athena.

"Oh Eckhart, you came. I'd like you to meet someone. This is Nanayki, my top student. She will be joining you in the training." Athena said gently Nanayki smiled and came over to shake his hand.

"I'm Nanayki, pleasure to meet you." Eckhart took her hand in shake. "Let's work hard together."

"Yes…" Eckhart replied. Athena took the two of them to the training ground. There was a target range at the one side of the grounds the other side was a medium sized waterfall.

"We work on discipline and patinence at the same time. Both of you sit under the waterfall, I'll be shooting arrows at you so either block it or grab it. You're not allowed to break the arrow. Break it and you'll have to work without food." Athena said in her teacher's voice. Nanayki and Eckhart did as they were told. Athena grabbed her bow and shot it at the two of them. Eckhart missed the arrow and it managed to scratch his arm. "Focus, Eckhart. I don't show mercy." Nanayki grabbed the arrow. Eckhart studied under Athena for a week before getting Athena's approval. "I must say Eckhart, when I first met you I was worried that you were out to get power."

"Then why did you teach me?" Eckhart asked while wrapping some bandages on his arm. Athena saw the darkness flash through his features.

"You were different. There was something that you possessed that was telling me to teach you. Eckhart take care of yourself. I hope to see you in the future." Athena shook his hand when he stood up.

"Thank you Ms. Athena. I really appreciate it. I couldn't thank you enough." Eckhart said gently.

"Never lose this kindness of yours. That would be enough thanks for me. Good luck on your journey." Athena and Nanayki waved him good-bye. Eckhart summoned Umbra as soon as they were out of Henesys.

"Where to, Umbra? The Magicians? Maybe we'll just float around." Eckhart said with a quiet and airy voice. Umbra shrugged.

"I suppose. After all they are the closest right now. Keep your eyes and ears open for information on the black wings. Something is brewing at the eye of the storm. Be careful." Umbra said reply.

"I know. It'll be stupid to do so otherwise. We need to finish my training. Umbra kick it into over gear!"

"I understand, Eckhart." Umbra and Eckhart would spend the next two years training with all of the Victorian job instructors, before disappearing into thin air. None of the instructors heard from Eckhart again.


	5. CH4: Meeting with the Job Instructors

Disclaimer: I do not own Maplestory in anyway.

A/N: I would like to thank _The 21 blue dudes_ and _EK12_ for their reviews; I really appreciate it. They made me extremely happy to read them. Hopefully Eckhart doesn't mind what happens! Please continue to support my writing and stories. ~KairaKara101

_Chapter Four: Meeting with the Job Instructors_

Athena was sitting patiently at the circle table. Nanayki stood behind her. Grendel was sitting next to Athena there was a little girl with red hair standing behind him. Her bright green eyes were shining brightly with innocence. All of the Victorian Job Instructors were there except the Dark Lord. Dances with Balrog was tapping his finger on the table impatiently.

"Where is the Dark Lord? He's late, which isn't like him at all." Dances with Balrog exclaimed loudly. Athena sighed softly to herself.

"Dances, you need to relax. Yelling won't make him come any faster." Grendel replied calmly. Right after Grendel finished, the door opened and the Dark Lord came in.

"I'm sorry for being late. A problem arose that I needed to deal with. What is this meeting about?" The Dark Lord said while sitting down in his chair.

"It concerns your precious student. Over the past two years, Eckhart came to us for guidance. What are you planning?" Dances questioned harshly.

"You don't understand Dances; Eckhart left my care over three years ago. I have not seen or heard from him since. What that boy has done since then was not under any orders. It was merely his own choice and judgment. Therefore you cannot get angry with me." Dark Lord replied sharply.

"Stop arguing among ourselves. That boy carries a heavy burden; a burden that even I can't comprehend. Eckhart has our approval. Should he ever go against our trust and teachings, we will deal with him accordingly. This has always been the way we did things." Athena said softly. "I've seen heroes rise and fall. It does not surprise me if heroes disappear, just like he did so long ago." Athena whispered the last part. Dark Lord sat quietly, and Grendel sighed gently.

"What that boy is doing is something we cannot see. His path has shown itself to him and only him. Like Athena said, if Eckhart betrays us; he must be dealt with accordingly. However, until proven otherwise, Eckhart has my permission to excel." Grendel said in gentle reply. Dances sighed loudly.

"Then where the hell is the boy? Have anyone of you here other than our lovely friend Dark Lord seen him? Since we know he hasn't returned to Kerning City lately." Dances asked with his booming voice. None of the instructors spoke up and looked away with downcast eyes. The little red-headed girl behind Grendel spoke up softly.

"Last time I heard from him was before he decided to go to Orbis, but that was fourteen months ago."

"Grendel, who is this? She has been coming to these meetings since a year ago." Dances inquired with curiosity. Grendel motioned the little girl to step up.

"This is Oz, my apprentice. I decided that she should learn about how these meetings work so I brought her along." Grendel replied calmly. Oz merely bowed in respect and stood back where she belonged.

"So you have seen Eckhart over fourteen months ago? Did he tell you why he was going to Orbis?" Dark Lord asked.

"No. He didn't. He only told me not to go looking for him. He usually comes by to show me a few random things about his travels though." Oz answered honestly.

"What would he need to do over there?" Athena questioned with confusion. Dances stood up and walked around the room thinking. Dark Lord looked at his dagger. Eckhart had sent him a letter over sixteen months ago. It told him very little only that he was fine and he was constantly learning things. If he was seen by the girl fourteen months ago, what happened to him? How did he manage to completely disappear from them? Dark Lord sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "I guess we'll take a break for lunch." Athena suggested after seeing the Dark Lord so tired. The other instructors nodded and got up and left. Athena and Dark Lord remained in the room. "Dark Lord, you do not look so well. I'm curious about that problem that arose."

"It was merely a small riot that happened back in Kerning." Dark Lord answered softly.

"If that is true, how is it that you're so tired?" Athena asked with worry. It just wasn't like the Dark Lord to be tired over a small riot.

"Danger is approaching. I can feel it and it leaves me uneasy. I'm worried about Empress Krystal's safety." Dark Lord admitted. "Something is coming. Eckhart told me in a letter that a storm is approaching. He just didn't know what it would be. All he knew was that it would shift the balance of powers."

"Eckhart wrote to you? I never thought he was the type to write." Athena replied with interest. "If that is true, we must try to prepare our students. Why did you not share this with the entire group?"

"Dances was being too hot-headed. I needed him to cool down before then." Dark Lord stood up. "I'll be going. We don't want to starve." He laughed quietly. It was merely a breath in the air. Athena stared at Dark Lord as he left the room.

"Nanayki, what do you think?"

"He's not telling us everything. Something else must have happened." Nanayki replied with worry evident in her voice. "I really hope that Eckhart is alright out there."

"He'll be fine. That boy is extremely stubborn so nothing will stop him until his destiny has been fulfilled." Athena said as she motioned Nanayki outside to get lunch.

_**Somewhere in the World**_

Eckhart was holding onto his bleeding arm. He looked up at the beast that was attacking him. There was an unusual glint of rage in the beast's eyes. Eckhart took a deep breath and walked up to the beast. The beast tried to swat him away, but it was in vain. Eckhart merely dodged it and waited for the right moment to calm the beast down.

"It's alright. They were ignorant to your reasons, because they could not understand you. I can help you, just relax and I'll help." The beast calmed down not at the words, but at the aura of darkness that was being emitted from Eckhart. "That's right. They didn't know what you wanted." The beast felt trapped inside a black hole with the only escape being death. "Thank you." The next moment the beast was nothing more than a corpse.

"You need to work more it still isn't good enough. You'll kill the giant fish soon." A dark voice said. Eckhart merely sighed and walked off to the next mission. "Are you listening to me?" He merely nodded slowly.

"The storm is approaching quickly. I must be prepared…." Eckhart whispered under his breath. The owner of the dark voice followed Eckhart annoyed.

"Stop talking to yourself. You should only do that if you have no one to talk to." Eckhart only shrugged and walked deeper into the cold forest. The wolves where howling in the darkness of the trees. The blood on his arm was dripping carelessly leaving a nice trail of crimson red staining the snow. "Shouldn't you bandage that wound?"

"Why bother? It's just going to get injured again." Eckhart replied absently.

"Do you want it to get an infection? Eckhart, are you even using that brain of yours?"

"Oh alright, you act like a mother, Umbra." Eckhart pulled out his first aid kit. Taking out the bandages he wrapped up the injury with expertise. "Umbra? What do you think the future has in store for us?"

"Whatever it is that the Goddess Minerva has decided for us." Umbra replied while walking next to him. "I only hope it isn't something that kills you." Eckhart nodded and continued going deeper into the forest. "I just have one question; where the hell are we going?"

"That is a very good question. I'm merely walking where my feet takes me." Umbra sighed softly.

"You're always like this. Time waits for no one Eckhart."

"Time is something that man made up. A mere illusion, a huge trickery upon people, created for man's certainty." Umbra looked at Eckhart carefully. His aura was different than it was two years earlier. It was still dark but had a gentle feeling to it. Umbra could hear the small quiet voice in his head telling him things he didn't want to admit. Eckhart had lost the mummy outfit and sported a different outfit. He wore a plain porcelain mask and black thief clothing. On his hands were fingerless gloves. The destiny that was written in stone was something Umbra had wished to avoid. Just what was the meaning behind the little Eckhart's statement? "Umbra? Something wrong?"

"No nothing is wrong. I was just thinking about something." Eckhart chuckled softly. The sound of the snow crunching under his feet was extremely loud in his ears. There was a sudden crack in a twig which made Eckhart alert. His hand rested on his weapons. Umbra stood still tense. There was another crack. Umbra searched around wary of the unknown cause. Eckhart felt his body cut through the air as his back hit the tree trunk with such force that he could hear his bone snap. Umbra's eyes snapped to the source of the attack. The ground shook with such a great force that Umbra had trouble standing. Umbra saw the monster's two huge tusks and murderous red eyes. Its growl made the snow on the trees fall to the ground. Umbra glanced over at Eckhart who stood up unsteadily; blood was dripping down the side of his mouth. "Eckhart be extremely careful this one is named Cerebes. The monster is known for his endurance and attack strength." Eckhart merely shrugged half-heartedly and sighed. Cerebes growled and the air from his growl forced Eckhart back a few feet.

"He's extremely feisty don't you think Umbra?" Eckhart asked as he threw his throwing stars at Cerebes's right eye. Umbra rolled his eyes annoyed. Eckhart flipped over the monster and used Vampire on it. Cerebes charged at him immensely angry. Eckhart's eyes widened at the speed of the monster. "Oh how splendid…." Eckhart pulled out a dagger from its sheath and attacked his tusk, managing to keep the monster from squishing him. Cerebes shook his head in annoyance.

"Eckhart! Get out of there! He's going on rampage!" Umbra watched with horror as one of the tusks snapped Eckhart's arm. Eckhart bit his tongue to silence the yell that was coming up his throat. "Eckhart! What are you…?" Umbra suddenly felt himself disappearing. There was a dark aura that had taken over the area. Umbra worried looked around him. As he turned his head, one of the shadows moved and disappeared. "What was that?" Eckhart moved around the monster with great agility and stabbed it in the head just as it was able to bite down on Eckhart's left leg. That was the image that Umbra saw last as he disappeared.

"URGH!" Eckhart felt himself hit the ground with the weight of the monster on him. He tried to pry the mouth open with his only arm. He struggled with the mouth for a few minutes before somehow managing to loosen the jaw. Eckhart slide out of it and applied pressure to the wound. The crimson liquid quickly drenched his hands. He digged through his pants pocket and pulled out a roll of bandages and alcohol to clean the wound. After wrapping it up, Eckhart stood up and walked unsteadily forward deeper into the forest. The bandage was quickly turning red from all of the blood. His vision blurred and he swayed before falling into the snow, a dark shadow hovered over him as he lost consciousness.

_**Meeting Room, Victoria Island**_

Dark Lord was the first to return to the room and sat down at his place at the round table. He took out a few pieces of paper and a pen. He started writing down what came down from his mind. There was an unconscious wave of sadness as he wrote. Why? He could not understand. He laughed softly to himself at the thought of Eckhart running around in Orbis.

"What is so funny Dark Lord?" Grendel asked as he sat down. Oz was right behind him.

"I was merely thinking of Eckhart and what kind of chaos he could cause." Grendel smiled softly.

"I cannot see how Eckhart would cause such chaos, but I agree that he's definitely capable of bringing chaos." Oz looked sadly at the name. Grendel looked at her. "What is the matter, Oz?" Dark Lord looked up at the little red head. An uneasy feeling washed over him. Danger.

"I thought I heard someone yell out in pain. Master Grendel, does one feel sad when someone they know is hurt?" Oz asked with curiosity and worry. Dark Lord waited patiently for the explanation.

"Well, Oz dear child that is a very good question. I expect that in a true sense that you might be able to know. However, it is very unlikely that it will ever occur. There has been no evidence that there was ever someone who could feel someone in danger." Dark Lord watched Oz carefully. She didn't seem satisfied with the answer that was given to her.

"It seems that the others have arrived, Grendel." Dark Lord said softly. Grendel looked around the table, and true enough; the entire group was in their chairs. "Shall we start? I'm sure we all have things that require our attention back in our cities." The group nodded. Dark Lord explained to the group about Eckhart's letter and the monsters that have started to grow extremely violent over the course of the year. They came to the conclusion that they must be very cautious for the future was turning. Dark Lord was assigned the task to get into contact with the Empress.

_**Shiver Village, El Nath**_

The village was covered in snow; there was no soul outside of their warm and cozy homes. In one particular house, the fire place burning brightly and the sound of footsteps could be heard through the hallways. A little girl with angelica hair and blue eyes was running around in her winter white coat, sky blue goggled beanie, white mittens, and beige golashes.

"Honey, stop running around the house with your wet golashes and take them off." Her mother said sternly. She slid to a stop and blinked. She looked down and laughed sheepishly.

"I'm sorry mother, I'll clean it up." After cleaning up her mess, she walked into one of the guest rooms and watched her father work on the young man on the bed. Her father was the doctor of the village and very well liked. The young man had a huge bit mark on his leg and a few broken bones. "Father, will he be alright?" Her father smiled and wiped his hands clean of the blood.

"Yes, he needs plenty of rest to allow the bones and injuries to heal." Her father cleaned up his supplies. "Can you take care of him for me?" The girl nodded and went to the kitchen to get a bowl of cool water and a small towel. Her father patted her head as she walked back into the room. "Take good care of him."

"Yes father." She dipped the towel into the bowl and watched it soak up the water before squeezing it out. She laid it on the man's forehead. He groaned softly. There was sweat along his face. She wiped them and washed the towel in the bowl. His black hair was matted to his face. His breathing was a bit laborious. She tended to him in all hours of the day. As night approached, the howl of the wolves and the strong winds rattled the windows and doors. She looked up and noticed the moon slightly covered by the clouds. A chill ran down her spine as the moon turned blue with a hint of red. "Sadness or death?" The young man did not wake for a fortnight.


	6. CH5: Shiver Village Lost in El Nath

Disclaimer: I do not own Maplestory in anyway.

A/N: TsukiNoRondo, thank you bunches! I glad you enjoy the story. I hope this new chapter will please you. Again please read and review, everyone! ENJOY!

_Chapter Five: Shiver Village Lost in El Nath_

Shiver Village was a small village somewhere close to El Nath. It was a village that very few knew of much less even seen. If you've tried to find it on a map, it would not be there. To the majority of the world, Shiver Village was a legend or myth. There was no way of proving such claims that such a village ever existed. It did however, exist where most dare not venture. The village was hidden away within the El Nath forest. There the snow constantly fell and the winds roared with such intensity that the windows whimpered in strain. The people that live there have roots there for a long time. The cold no longer bothered them. The cutting wind no longer swayed them. The harsh world outside of their home a mere whisper among the trees.

Within this little village, the little girl carefully watched over the young man. His breathing was soft yet full of agony. She tilted her head and closed her eyes, as if she was listening for something. Minutes passed before she opened her blue eyes at the sound of knocking on the front door. She could hear her mother inviting the guest inside and grabbing their scarf. Her father came into the room with some pain killers.

"How is he today, darling?" The little girl looked up at her father and shook her head sadly. "I see. His wounds have yet to heal." He paused and checked the man's pulse. "Your friend is down in the kitchen. Go see him, I'll take care of this man for today." The girl nodded and took one last look at the man before disappearing from the room. The father unwrapped the bandages and applied ointment to the wound. There was a quiet hiss from the young man, yet he did not stir. He silently watched the young man breathe.

Downstairs, the little girl walked almost cat-like in the hallway. As she came up toward the kitchen door, she listened to the conversation that was happening inside. There was a gentle womanly voice that she recognized to be her mother's and a young male voice. His voice was cheerful and airy.

"I was with the other boys when it happened. It was amazing! I couldn't believe that something like that could be so breathtaking. I wanted to show it to her, but she refused in order to take care of that man." The male voice said excitedly with a hint of something the little girl could not decipher. Her mother giggled softly.

"Well, I apologize for wanting to take care of the man then playing weird games with you boys." The little girl retorted from the doorframe. "I don't always have to play with you guys. For one, I have other obligations to attend to then childish games." Her mother sighed to herself and walked over to the counter to cut up the vegetables. The boy frowned and leaned on his left leg.

"Seriously ever since that man arrived, you've spent more time with him then us. What are we to you? Idiots? Obviously you don't seem to really like us." The boy spat with anger. The little girl felt annoyed.

"What's with the assumption Ryan? You weren't like this a few days ago." Her voice was gentle and relaxed the annoyance and retort gone. Ryan muttered something undecipherable under his breath. "Speak up. I can't hear what you're saying." Ryan shook his head and walked over to her. The little girl examined him. He was a few inches taller than her. His black eyes blended with his black-grayish metrosexual hair. His hair kept nicely under his gray visor beanie. He wore a white fur coat with black leather boots.

"Oh come on; let's go outside and play or something! I won't invite them either so it'll be just you and me." Ryan said with his anger subsided. "It stopped snowing hard, plus the winds have calmed down."

"Honey, go and hang out with Ryan. You're father already told you that he'd take care of the young man. Plus, the weather doesn't always stay like that." Her mother said while stirring the pot. Ryan didn't wait for the little girl to answer and pulled her along. He threw her jacket and hat.

"Come on, hurry up!" The girl sighed as she put her jacket on then her shoes. They played outside for a full two hours before the wind started to pick up again. Ryan bid her farewell as she walked back to the house. Inside, her mother and father were working on their project in the study. She knocked and told them she was home before walking cautiously up the stairs. She opened the door to where the young man slept. To her surprise, the young man was slightly awake. His hazel eyes glazed, yet somehow clear. She blinked before walking over.

"Excuse me, are you awake?" She asked hesitantly. The young man turned his head toward her slowly. His hazel eyes studied her, before he nodded painfully. "Want some water?" He nodded again. She smiled gently and left the room.

"Umbra… where… are… you…?" The spirit summoned itself and stood against the wall silently.

"Was it wise to call for me in this room? You don't even know where you are, Eckhart." Umbra said after a few seconds of silence.

"I have a feeling it is." Eckhart replied with a hoarse voice. Umbra sighed as the door opening up. They both froze as the little girl stood at the doorway with a glass of lukewarm water. She blinked at Umbra silently. Surprise was plastered on her face. She tried to ignore Umbra as she helped Eckhart with the water. After drinking up the entire glass, she placed the glass on the table.

"Um… who's this?" Umbra was surprised that the girl wasn't worried about a stranger being in the house, or how he got in. "I guess I'll introduce myself first," she said when she noticed their silence, "I'm Evahart and you're at my house."

"I'm Eckhart, and this purple guy is Umbra." Eckhart replied. He was amazed that his voice was no longer hoarse. Evahart smiled softly from her chair.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. I should probably tell you how you got here. I found you unconscious in the snow on the outskirts of the village. You were bleeding pretty badly so I made a sled and dragged you back. My father is a doctor so he's the one that fixed your wounds. I don't think you'll be walking normally for a while. That bite did quite a number on your bones. Some of them are bruised others are broken." She sighed at herself. "Sorry about rambling on. I should have asked if you wanted to…." Eckhart stopped her.

"It's fine. I would like to know what village I'm in." Umbra watched Evahart with confusion.

"You're in Shiver Village. We're not on the map, just so you know. I'll go get my father so you can get a detailed report on the extent of your injuries." Evahart got up and left the room. Umbra spoke up after she left.

"There is something unusual about that child." There was a frown of curiosity and confusion on his face.

"Explain so I can understand what you're talking about."

"That child, her soul is like yours. It's dark yet pure." Umbra said softly. Eckhart sighed at the explanation. Umbra looked at Eckhart as he touched the bandages.

"Her future is going to be dangerous. If her soul is like what you said it is; then she has by far a destiny similar to mine." Umbra twitched at the memories.

"There is nothing you can do then. If destiny is what drives you both, then you have no power to overcome it." Umbra stated austerely. Eckhart shook his head and looked around the room. The room was really plain. The walls were a cream color, and the curtains blocked out the sun in the daytime.

"That my friend is where you are wrong. We have the power to make our choices. Our choices will create our future. Maplers live life by choices. One choice will lead to other choices, which will lead to even more choices. The people that live here on Maple World are not controlled by destiny. They're controlled by their own choices."

"Eckhart that logic of yours is called naïve, for the foolish minded souls." Umbra responded.

"Then I'm afraid that you have a foolish partner." Eckhart replied shortly. Umbra was about to retort only to stop when the door opened.

"My, what spirited guests we have. So this is the young man." A young female voice vibrated through the room. There were three people in the doorframe. Eckhart noticed Evahart standing behind a man, and the woman that spoke. The man chuckled softly.

"Yes and the fact that he's so spirited is a very good thing. We know that he's healing properly enough to voice such spirited debates. I'm Doctor Nafoire." The man was not elderly but not young either. He was wearing a doctor's lab coat with a white dress shirt and black slacks. However instead of shoes, he wore black socks. "Please allow me to do a checkup and I'll tell you how you're coming along." Eckhart nodded as the man ran a few checkups. Evahart watched silently from her seat next to the window. The moon was halfway up the night sky. The wolves were howling loudly in the distance. Umbra continued to watch Evahart from his side of the room. She was spacing out from what he could tell. The faraway look in her eyes and the hinted curiosity laced her irises. "I must say, your body does a fine job at repairing itself. Your injuries will take a few more weeks to heal enough for light exercise. Otherwise, you're good for walking on crutches."

"Thank you very much sir. I appreciate all you've done for me." Eckhart said in return. Nafoire smiled and left the room with his wife. "Evahart." she tilted her head at him. "You've helped with the treatment correct?" she nodded. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'll get your crutches for you so when you need it, you'll have them." Umbra grabbed her arm as she walked past him. She looked over at him with confusion.

"Have you had doubts about yourself?" Eckhart starred at Umbra with shock. Evahart blinked and sighed.

"Why do you ask such questions about people like that? The world is full of different types of people. Some would feel it as rude if you ask such a question. However, I do have doubts but not about myself. My doubts lie within the unknown future and not with myself." She smiled gently. "No worries, I don't take offense to things like that. Oh one more thing. Don't go walking around the village; most of them aren't friendly about spirits. They're kind of ignorant on those types of things." Umbra blinked as Evahart disappeared outside of the room.

"I think you lost that one Umbra. Were you satisfied?"

"No." Umbra smiled. "However, we can take a closer look at this village tomorrow. It is late. Once your clutches get here, you'll rest some more." Just as he said that Evahart put the clutches down next to his bed.

"I heard that you two. Don't talk about people behind their backs. That's mean." Umbra laughed.

"I see, but that's not going to stop me." She pouted and smiled at the two of them. "If you need anything, that walkie-talkie on the table will contact me. Night." She walked out and closed the door.

"I must say that she's very skilled at bringing in things. I thought she only brought in the crutches, but she also managed to bring in dinner too." Eckhart exclaimed softly. Umbra looked at the table and noticed.

"That is extremely surprising. I didn't expect her to have better sneaking abilities than me." Umbra said. Eckhart shrugged and ate his meal before falling into a deep sleep.

A/N: I realized that this chapter is boring, but it is needed for reasons I will not state. Thanks again for giving me your time in your busy day to read my amateur fanfiction. ~KairaKara101


	7. CH6: The Child with a Dark Yet Pure Soul

Disclaimer: I do not own Maplestory in anyway.

A/N: I would like to take this moment to thank MysticMoon for reviewing. I was extremely happy to read your comment. I hope you continue to enjoy my story! Also I hope the OzxEckhart in later chapters are to your liking! For those who dropped by, thank you for giving my story a few minutes of your time by reading this. Now carry on to the lovely new chapter!

Update: I sort of fixed the chapter so… for those who read the first copy, you might want to read it again. Most of the change was near the bottom. Oh and MysticMoon, you are a fast reviewer! That made me happy. Oh the OzxEckhart might be a long ways in so it might be awhile.

_Chapter Six: The Child with a Dark Yet Pure Soul_

The moon shimmered against the strong bright sun. The heavy mist that had set during the night slowly dissipated as the sun rose in the east. The howling winds had died down to a gentle breeze. Evahart woke up to the silence of the ticking clock. She sat up in her bed and brought her knees to her chest. She hugged them tightly as she tried to rid herself of the phantoms in her dreams. For being as young as she was, she couldn't understand all of the dreams that she somehow managed to see. The constant low ticking changed to a loud chime which shook Evahart out of her little world. The sun had somehow managed to defeat the curtains that hid the window. Sighing softly to herself, she got off her bed and went to wash up for the day. She could hear her mother messing around in the kitchen downstairs and her father grinding away in his office. What bothered her most was that there wasn't a sound coming from the room where the man, Eckhart, laid. After finishing up her usual morning routine, she knocked gently on the door. No reply. With a hidden worry, she opened the door hesitantly and walked inside. Eckhart was sleeping peacefully with the blankets wrapped around him snuggly. Umbra was standing next to the window with a slight frown.

"Something bothering you, Mister Umbra?" Evahart asked quietly, afraid that it might wake Eckhart up. Umbra hit his head against the window pane at her sudden inquisition. She watched as Umbra rubbed his head to ease the pain. "I'm sorry. I thought you heard me knock on the door…." He looked at her and sighed.

"You are awake quite early this morning. Are you always an early riser?" Umbra studied her as she spoke. She was now dressed in a sweater and jeans. Umbra noticed that she held herself in a manner that was full of confident. No fear yet something about her was still bothering him.

"Yes, my family is always busy so they have me help around the house. I occasionally, actually quite frequently, end up doing the chores and cooking." She paused for a minute in embarrassment. "I'm sorry; you probably didn't really care to know all of that…."

"No, it's alright. I don't really mind at all. In fact, since he's always sleeping it's nice to have someone to talk to." She nodded and pulled out a few things from the closet. Umbra came over and watched her work. "What are you doing?"

"I'm working on something that could keep this room a bit warmer. Usually this room is freezing due to it being used pretty scarcely. I hope it wasn't uncomfortable for Mister Eckhart. I tried to keep the fire going…." She said dejectedly. Umbra was confused. The more he saw of the girl, the less he was able to understand her. One minute, Umbra thought he understood her for being one way; then the next second she would be something he wouldn't have expected. "I puzzle you don't I?" His eyes widen in surprise. "I'm sorry if I somehow manage to confuse you. I've always been different. The other children sometimes call me bad things, since I'm so different from them. The only one that seems not to care is an annoying friend of mine named Ryan." Umbra watched as she quietly finished up making whatever it was. There was suddenly an unusual aura that surrounded the area. Evahart looked up sharply, turning her head to the side as if listening to some silent sound. Umbra walked over to the window cautiously. The clock ticked extremely slow to their ears.

"Both of you relax. The aura isn't something dangerous." Both heads spun toward the bed where Eckhart had sat up in. "It was only there for a few seconds. Six seconds to be exact." Eckhart rubbed his temples while muttering under his breath, "At least not yet." Umbra walked over to him and looked him over. "You know, it's not like I'm going to die. Now shall we go explore this village while it isn't ready to blow us like chopped trees?" Evahart laid the materials on the table and brought over his crutches. Eckhart smiled in thanks. She looked away as he got up. "You're different that is true; however I prefer the you that is in front of me. There isn't anything for you to feel ashamed of. If they can't see you for who you are, why bother with trying to be someone you're not?"

"Can you read people's minds?" Evahart asked with curiosity. Eckhart laughed softly to himself.

"I highly doubt I could. In fact, I think it was merely me being able to read your eyes. Plus you were talking about it before I woke up." Evahart smiled faintly before opening the door to the hallway.

"I'll tell my mother that you're awake so she can make you something to eat. I'll show you around the village after you eat." She walked around the door frame and disappeared.

"She is really something Eckhart. I have such a difficult time understanding her." Umbra said quietly. Eckhart nodded and got ready for the morning. "Do you think you'll find what you're looking for here?"

"I don't know. Whether or not I find it is something I don't know. The future holds the unknown. I can only hope that it'll give me a lead on what to do next."

"What exactly are you looking for anyway?" Umbra asked with curiosity. He realized that he never asked before. Eckhart smiled softly to himself.

"The people that will be important in the future, that is what I'm looking for. It will be impossible for me to defeat the Black Mage on my own. I'm worried that he might be able to break the seal…." Umbra nodded and stared at the mirror.

"What about that secret organization?" Umbra asked. Eckhart looked at Umbra by the mirror. The room held silence; only the sound of the rushing water was heard. The room felt cold to Umbra.

"I can't find anything that would help us. Information about them are very scarce. There's nothing there! Nothing at all…." Eckhart said softly. "There's nothing I can do right now in my current condition."

"You have time to recover Eckhart. There's no need for you to do anything reckless right now. For the time being, you need to be able to regain the strength you lost due to the injury, and grow even stronger." Umbra helped Eckhart down the stairs after he finished washing up. When they reached the bottom floor, Eckhart and Umbra could smell the fragrance of the warm soup and freshly baked bread. They blinked at each other.

"Oh good morning, I hope you're both hungry. I made a lot of soup and bread." Evahart's mother said sweetly with a smile. "Now boys please take a seat. Evahart dear, go call your father down for breakfast." Evahart nodded and ran off.

"Is she always quiet like that?" Eckhart questioned with curiosity. Her mother nodded sadly. "What's the matter ma'am?"

"I'm afraid that it might be mine and my husband's fault." She paused before resuming, "Evahart isn't really our daughter. She has always known that she wasn't our child. We've both tried our best to treat her as our own child. She simply realizes things that most children her age wouldn't think about. That's why we find it difficult to help her through her problems." Her mother quieted as she heard footsteps from the hallway. The table was set by the time they entered the room. They ate in silence after they finished, Evahart cleaned the table and helped Eckhart into something a bit warmer. Umbra unsummons himself. She led Eckhart around the little village. The villagers smiled and waved at Evahart, in which she would return with a soft smile.

"Find anything interesting to you? This village doesn't have much to give to travelers so it might be a bit plain." Evahart whispered loud enough for Eckhart to hear.

"It's a nice village. It has a calming and relaxing atmosphere." Eckhart replied. He noticed her smile sadly to herself. "Something bothers you?"

"Do you enjoy traveling?" Eckhart stopped walking and looked at her. "I mean it probably has its perks and downfalls…."

"Listen; what you want to do, sometimes you have to do it. People will try to stop you, but you have to fight against it. Or you won't get what you want."

"I suppose…." She looked at him and tilted her head. "You want to go to the hot springs when you heal?" There was a light of excitement in her eyes.

"Of course, I don't mind. In fact that sounds very nice." Eckhart replied. Evahart nodded happily.

"That's good. I need to get some stuff. You want to tag along? Otherwise you're free to return home." Evahart said quietly.

"I'll come." Eckhart said with a smile. They would spend the morning out and return in time to make lunch. Eckhart and Umbra spent the next few weeks getting back into shape, while Evahart watched from the side. Some of the attacks that they practice, she later copied which earned her a few laughs from Eckhart or Umbra. They taught her a few moves during their free time.

It was mid-afternoon when the doorbell rang. Evahart looked up from the book she was reading. When she heard no one go for the door, she sighed softly to herself before getting up. "What a pain, I was getting to a pretty good part too." When she opened the door she saw Ryan standing in the doorway.

"Can I come in? It's pretty chilly out here." He was smiling with his little cheeky grin. Evahart opened the door wider for him to slip inside. She closed the door and watched him put his coat on the coat rack. "I was wondering if you'd like to do something today. You know for old time's sake."

"Okay, what did you have in mind? I mean I'm sort of boring if you know what I mean…." Evahart said gently.

"We could mess… wait did you just say that you're sort of boring? What are you thinking? There's no way that you're boring. You're just unique." Ryan replied with shock. Evahart looked away.

"That means I'm weird. If you haven't realized most of the other children have a problem with me being around them. They think I'm some sort of bug or amoeba." Evahart replied sadly. Ryan tilted his head sideways.

"When did it start to bother you if you were different? Plus, didn't I say that you are better the way you are? Why would you want to be someone you obviously aren't?" Ryan said while pulling her into her kitchen. He opened her pantry looking for something. She merely stood there looking at him.

"I don't know. Maybe they'll hang out with me more…."

"I don't understand why you'd want something like fake friendship. It won't last you know." Ryan smiled as he found what he was looking for. "I hope your mom doesn't mind if I use the stove." Evahart turned toward his voice.

"What are you doing? Don't tell me you plan to burn the house down!" Evahart exclaimed with fake worry. Ryan laughed.

"Oh yeah, I'd totally do that, and then I wouldn't have a fun place to crash when my parents are out." Evahart blinked.

"What do you mean your parents are out?" Ryan stopped pouring the milk into the pot. He stood like that for a few minutes before resuming. "Ryan, what aren't you telling me?"

"It's fine Evahart. You don't need to worry about me." He flashed her a bright smile. Eckhart watched the interaction from his spot in the kitchen nook. His eyes were looking at them from the top of his book. Something was off about the boy Evahart was talking to. Umbra was completely silent for once. Something must be wrong if Umbra was this quiet and hidden from sight. Umbra had unsummoned himself once the doorbell rang. Eckhart sighed quietly before returning his focus toward the book. "Anyway, I hope you like hot chocolate. Since it's so cold outside and all."

"Ryan, why did you decide to come over so suddenly? Not to mention that you're acting this nice again. You were pretty rude to me a few weeks ago." Evahart pointed out. Ryan looked away from her.

"I was wrong Evahart. I shouldn't have to force you to hang out. Not to mention that I was pretty mean with my word choices. I'm surprise you let me in the house after what I did." Evahart blinked as he served the hot chocolate. "Oh I made one for you as well... um…." Ryan looked at Eckhart with a frown. "I never asked for your name…." He stood there awkwardly.

"Eckhart." Ryan looked at him surprised.

"What?" Ryan barely muttered out. Eckhart raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"I'm Eckhart, and thank you for the drink. I appreciate it." Eckhart replied. Ryan nodded in return and looked over at Evahart who was laughing at him. It was like music to his ears. Eckhart smelled the drink before actually taking a sip. The feeling he was getting from Ryan was worrying him. So as a precaution, Eckhart didn't want to be poison or anything, he smelled it for anything dangerous. He was sure the other two merely thought of him taking in the fragrance of the drink. Eckhart could feel Umbra moving about restlessly in his mind. He watched as the two of them talk about their school projects and the fun they were going to have over break and what not. Plus a few games of tag and hide n' seek. It seemed all pretty normal to him. Ryan stayed until after dinner before going his own separate way. Evahart merely returned to the book she was reading before Ryan came over. "What are you reading?"

"A legend that dealt with the atrocious Black Magician and how five heroes gave up their lives for the sake of the Maplers on Maple World. Do you think that a legend like this is true? If it is, I wonder what the heroes were like and what made them decide to fight for humans like us?" She said softly. "Mister Eckhart, do you think you'll end up being like a hero and would you like being a hero?" Eckhart thought about it and sighed.

"I couldn't say if I end up being like a hero, but I don't think I'd like being one." Eckhart replied gently. Evahart tilted her head.

"Why?" Eckhart's eyes twitched. She had to ask that question.

"Well, I don't think I like the idea of having the burden of the world on my shoulders. It would be such a heavy burden, but I suppose that if I had to; if it was my duty to shoulder that burden, then I would no doubt carry it."

"Why do you think heroes were given their strength?" Evahart asked with curiosity.

"To protect the Maplers from anything that means them harm. I suppose anyway. I'm not quite sure about it myself and all." She nodded and stood up.

"Don't stay up too late Mister Eckhart." Eckhart frowned.

"Don't call me Mister; it makes me sound like an old man. I'm not that old." Evahart giggled softly and nodded.

"I understand, Eckhart. I guess that also applies to Umbra. Good night Eckhart, Umbra. See you when the moon hides from the eyes of humans." Evahart walked quickly up the stairs and toward her room.

"That boy that came over, you might want to keep an eye on him. Something about him bothers me." Umbra said softly, in which Eckhart merely nodded.

A few days went by in an extremely slow pace. Eckhart was walking through the village when he noticed a shadow in one of the abandon houses. Curious, he walked over and listened in, not daring to look into the window. Eckhart could hear a deep and sinister voice.

"You'll have to show me you're allegiance to me. You're village holds something of great importance to me. However, it seems like I'll have difficulties acquiring such an item. Therefore, I want you to do it for me. Will you do it?" Eckhart strained his ear to hear the response.

"Of course Master. It shall be done." Eckhart disappeared from the door as he heard footsteps. The voice was oddly familiar to him. Yet he couldn't place his finger on whom it could have been. Eckhart waited for someone to come out. No one came out to his surprise. Eckhart sighed softly to himself.

"What do you think Umbra?" Eckhart asked while walking at a nice pace back to Evahart's house that had housed him for a few months now.

"Something dangerous might happen in the near future. Hopefully nothing to dangerous will happen. This village doesn't deserve anything dangerous." Umbra replied.

At the end of the weeks leading to his wounds healing, Eckhart, Umbra, and Evahart went to the forest to practice the moves she learned. Eckhart listened to Umbra and Evahart argue over the silliest things. It had somehow gotten darker than they had first anticipated. Yet for some reason the horizon didn't seem to be all that dark. There was an orange hue in the sky and grey clouds overhead. As they got closer to where the village stood, they could hear women screaming and the crackling of wood. Evahart ran toward the village in fear. Eckhart went after her only to stop frozen to his spot at the sight that lay in front of him. Smoke was rising from the buildings and fire was engulfing the entire village. Evahart ran toward her house in worry.

"Mother! Father! Where are you?" Her voice yelled with panic. "Mother answer me!" She ran inside the burning house and turn into the living room. The smell of burning flesh assaulted her. She pulled a cloth and covered her mouth and nose. The sight made her fall back against the wall for support. On the floor of the living room were her parents bleeding and dead. Evahart couldn't even scream. She could only feel herself being dragged outside of the collapsing house. Looking up she saw Ryan standing next to her, all the while holding his bleeding arm.

"Are you crazy? You could have been killed by a plank of burning wood." Ryan said austerely. He turned toward her. Evahart felt a chill run down her spine. "Of course, that wasn't my plan at all."

"Plan…?" Evahart said weakly. Ryan smiled wickedly. He pulled her up to her feet.

"I only did it for us. So now we can be together." Evahart backed away from him slowly. There was an unusual glint in his eyes.

"Wha… what did you do Ryan? You mean to tell me… that you killed all of… them?" Evahart watched in horror as his smile curved with pleasure and delight.

"Well yes. I killed every one of them. I only sent them to a better place all for the sake of my Master. However, you should have seen the look in their eyes. Such fear such passion such love. Heehee." Ryan was now laughing like a manic.

"You… murderer! How could you do such a horrible thing? What happened to you?" Evahart screamed at the top of her lungs. Ryan merely looked at her with so much hatred.

"Simple, I saw the true world. This world is merely a huge flaw. Everything here is a flaw. The people are nothing more than selfish beings who believe that the world was made for them." He paused; his sadist smile was plastered upon his face. "You're next Evahart." Evahart gasped in shock and sprinted into the forest as fast as she could. Ryan followed her. "You can't hide Evahart. This forest won't be your ally." His crazed voice echoed around her. She ran into a small meadow and tripped on an unseen tree root. Turning around she was pinned to the ground as Ryan was on top of her. "You can no longer run from me."

"What happened to our promise?" Evahart whispered frightened. "You promised me that you'd protect me. This isn't protecting me!" Ryan had frozen and looked at her. There was a hint of some unknown emotion in his eyes, before it was replaced with his evil grin.

"Good bye Evahart; I'll be seeing you when I cleanse this world." Just as Ryan was about to plunge the dagger into her chest, she quickly sent him soaring toward a boulder. The dagger managed to cut through her skin and lodge itself in a muscle near her heart. She gasped as she stared at the weapon. Ryan had gotten back up and was coming at her with another dagger. A star stopped him a few feet away from her. Ryan looked around him and then at Evahart. "You're lucky Evahart." He disappeared into a dark portal. Eckhart jumped down from his spot and came over to her worried. Blood was soaking her shirt. Evahart tried to keep her breathing as normal as possible.

"This might not be good…." Evahart stared dumbfounded at her wound. Umbra walked over to her and examined the wound.

"It doesn't seem like it pierced her heart. However, she is in dire need of some medical care." Umbra looked over at Eckhart who was being extremely silent and observant. "Eckhart?" He picked her up gently.

"You know how to return to the village right?" Evahart nodded slowly. "Good." Eckhart moved quickly toward El Nath. Halfway there, Eckhart had to stop and make sure Evahart was still conscious. As the town came into view, Eckhart disappeared and reappeared at the house that contained the five job instructors. He quickly knocked on the door urgently. Looking down at Evahart, he could tell she was barely hanging on. The door opened to reveal Tylus at the door frame. "Is Robeira here? She needs medical care immediately." Tylus merely nodded and led them inside to a bed, while Robeira and the others came into the room. Robeira went to work while Eckhart sat downstairs by the fire. Arec stood off in the shadows, watching Eckhart.

"You must be Eckhart. The Victorian job instructors have been fussing about you for a while now." Tylus said with a voice that could almost shake the very foundations of the house.

A/N: Well I hope all of you enjoyed this new chapter. Also as a heads up, my stories/chapters might be coming out more slowly nowadays due to my heavy workload. Thank you for understanding. Please read and review!


	8. CH7: Unseen Destiny, Past Questioned

Disclaimer: I do not own Maplestory in anyway.

A/N: I would like to thank all of you who have read my story. Please continue to support me from the shadows. A few reviews would definitely brighten my day. I have a twist on the OzxEckhart so it might not be what you're all thinking.

Haunani: Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm glad you like how Eckhart is. The knights really don't get enough love anymore. As a matter of fact, Eckhart is also my favorite Cygnus Knight. I assure that his awesome mask will not be left out. You'll just have to continue reading to see what happens.

MrTouchnGo: Thank you for taking the time to read my story! Also thank you for the advice and tips, I'll keep them in mind. I'll try to find the mistakes and fix them as soon as possible. Thank you!

MysticMoon: Thank you for brighten my day with every review you leave. You're my first official storystalker. Well I really hope this chapter is as good as the other ones. :D

_Chapter Seven: Unseen Destiny, Past Questioned_

The house was almost too silent for Eckhart's liking. Eckhart studied the three job instructors that stayed with him. They were all male and wore robes. Tylus was wearing a brown robe with a huge two handed sword on his back with a beard. Tylus was standing next to the fire and sighed. Pedro stood off to the side. Eckhart could tell that he was the job instructors for the rumored pirates that sailed the oceans. He wore a purple robe, and had a double chin. His weapon was hidden within his robes. Obviously, Eckhart could see where the weapon was concealed. The last of the instructors in the room was Arec, whom Eckhart knew he would be seeing more of if he wished to grow stronger. Arec was quietly standing against the stairs, his blue robe made him stand out like a sore thumb, yet Eckhart had a difficult time finding his weapon or weapons.

"Studying us already I see." Arec said quietly. Eckhart blinked with an emotionless expression. Tylus sat down in his chair.

"To think that we'd actually see him at our doorstep, it was quite a surprise." Tylus said deafeningly. Arec merely shook his head in annoyance.

"I think talking with such a loud voice at such a time defeats the idea of being quiet, so Robeira can do her job." Pedro said in a gentle whisper. Eckhart watched as the two of them started bicker. Arec sighed when he saw a flash of pink flash by him. Eckhart could feel danger and slid farther away from the two instructors. A hard whack was heard, and the two instructors were rubbing their heads in pain. A bow of blue and purple had been the weapon of choice. A young woman with yellow braided hair stood with her hand on her hips. She was dressed in a pink robe.

"Either both of you quiet down, or I'll knock you both to kingdom come." She said with quiet venom. "For the love of Minerva, will you two at least act your age? I swear that you both are being extremely childish. I thought you both grew out of that when we were able to become instructors."

"Rene, your words goes on deaf ears. Those two have constantly been at each other's throats for as long as I could remember." Arec whispered softly. Rene sighed at his words.

"Why is it that you're the only one that thinks things through?" Rene asked in reply. Arec could only shrug in return. She turned toward Eckhart, who decided it was wise to keep his mouth shut until spoken to. "This is the boy that they were all worried about? I don't see anything about him that requires them to be worried about. In fact, I'm more worried about the girl then him." Tylus and Pedro both recomposed themselves. She sent a glare at the two men. They merely looked away from her. "If I hear you both again from upstairs, you both better be on guard." She returned upstairs with elegance that only a bowman could accomplish.

"You can ignore those two." Arec told Eckhart, who merely nodded in return. "However, could you explain what happened to the girl?"

"Yes." Eckhart took a deep breath and started telling them what happened to the village in great detail. The three instructors kept quiet throughout his entire explanation. Eckhart watched as Tylus's face change expressions every now and then. It went from patiently listening to anger, then full out hot-headed rage. Eckhart finished and waited for some reaction from the other two, knowing completely well that Tylus wasn't pleased with what happened in Shiver Village. Pedro got up from his spot and left the room. Eckhart blinked in confusion. Arec merely shook his head and sighed under his breath. "Um…."

"I'm surprised that you ended up in Shiver Village." Tylus said as quiet as he could. "That village has been difficult to reach these past few years."

"You mean to tell him, that the legend that originated from there isn't just a mere legend." Pedro whispered from the top of the stairs. Arec glanced up at him. A book was held within Pedro's hands. Eckhart eyed it wary of what could be in it.

"I suppose we should explain to him. If he's meant to know then it won't be so hard for him to understand." Tylus replied. Arec closed his eyes as if he was extremely tired.

"Tylus," Arec said softly. His voice was sort of ghostly from Eckhart's perspective. "I would recommend that you save that for tomorrow. It is late and I'm sure he would like to sleep and worry more about the child upstairs, than a legend that connects with the Black Mage."

"No, it's alright. I think I should listen." Arec opened his cold eyes and stared at Eckhart. Eckhart merely returned it with his own stare. Arec pushed himself off the wall and walked past Eckhart to the door. Eckhart blinked as a cold breeze came into the house. "What's wrong with Master Arec?" Both Tylus and Pedro were silent, a cold feeling settled in the room. Eckhart sighed and stood up. "I'm not sure I understand, but that legend must have hit an old wound for Master Arec." The two of them looked at Eckhart. "I'll see if I can bring him back. If I hear the wind correctly, there should be a horrible storm tonight." Eckhart grabbed his cape and tied it around his neck and pulled the hood up. Eckhart disappeared from the house.

"He…." Pedro started half-heartedly.

"Is just like those instructors said he'd be like. He's quiet, observant, and patient with almost everything that comes his way." Tylus finished. Pedro sighed.

"We shouldn't have thought about bringing up the legend with Arec in here."

"And see what happens when we leave three idiot men together. They go and accidently rub salt into unhealed wounds." A feminine voice said sadly. The two men looked up and saw Robeira robed in yellow. Her pink hair was held mostly to her left side; her pink lips etched into a frown. "Pedro, you knew better than to bring it out."

"I thought…." He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I should apologize to him once he returns. How is the child doing?"

"She's a strong child. However, the fact that she's the only survivor hasn't really been absorbed." Robeira answered. Rene was sitting across from Tylus.

"What is Minerva thinking? That boy's destiny is shrouded in such darkness. She's placing an entire world's burden on his shoulders." Rene spoke softly.

"Arec has been waiting for him. He will be teaching Eckhart things that the other Victorian job instructors couldn't." Tylus returned quietly.

Elsewhere in the freezing weather, Eckhart walked around looking for Arec. The moon shined above him. The moonlight was in a sort of crimson color, yet not entirely crimson like bright blood. Eckhart saw traces of footprints in the new pure snow. Following them he could feel an uneasy aura surround him. The wind blew furiously from the northeast direction. Eckhart froze at the sudden chill that assaulted him.

"Child of the darkness, what brings you to this cold and unforgiving place?" An airy voice whispered around him. Eckhart scanned his surroundings with wary. "Do you believe that you'd find your answers from the forests of El Nath?"

"You shouldn't listen to those voices all the time. They're there to deceive and confuse the listener, and lead them into a never ending cycle of torment." Eckhart spun around on his heels. The owner of the voice nowhere to be found for the snow was beating down on him.

"Master Arec, why are you in the middle of the torments then? Why would you try to lose yourself in them?" Eckhart could hear Arec laughing. His laughter sounded like broken glass on repeat.

"What a surprise that such a young man could figure out so much. But you don't understand the hardships of fighting a losing war; of losing the things most precious to you." Eckhart felt Arec's cold fingers brush against his plain porcelain mask. "I can still see it. The snow dyed red with that sticky warm liquid. I can still smell it. The sickening stench of rotten and burning flesh floating in the frigid air that made me lurch my empty stomach. I can still hear it. The screams and yells of fellow comrades and cries of the innocent drowning each other's voices out. I can still touch it. The memories still haunt me for the endless pity of being stuck in a torment created by my own selfish hands. These hands are stained with the blood of the innocent, in trying to protect the innocent, I killed more than saved." His voice was strained and laced with a hatred directed not toward Eckhart but himself. Eckhart stayed silent at his words, trying to think of something to say in return.

"If I was in your shoes, then I could do nothing more than accept it and believe that I could still make a difference upon the world." Eckhart said softly to Arec. He laughed tiredly. Eckhart moved toward where he believed that Arec would be. The illusions of the heavy snow disappeared and Arec sat against a tree with his robe wrapped around him.

"I'm astonishment beyond comprehension. To think a man like you could understand my pain and torment, you are definitely the Child of the Darkness." Arec said softly, pain laced his words. His eyes were closed. "The legend was built around protecting the future. The future of this world, but…"

"Wait, the legend was built around the future? Wouldn't it make more sense if it was built around the present for the future?" Eckhart replied with curiosity. Arec smiled weakly.

"The legend holds some truth to it. Pedro and Tylus do not understand it well enough to be telling you about it." A short pause. "The Shiver Village was known for being rich in a certain gem, a gem that many avaricious men sought, whether it be for power, or the money that could be gain from trading it. It was wanted nonetheless." Arec's face remained emotionless through the next part. "I grew up near that village. The people there were never hungry. However, many of them formed some underground cult. The cult led to the Battle of Endless Shivers. Turns out it was a Black Wings group that wanted to gain what was lost to them. To find the gem would give them the power to revive their unholy master." Arec opened his cold eyes and sighed. "I don't know what became of the gem. The protectors hid the gem and were slaughter by the Black Wings for thwarting their plans."

"Master Arec, I can understand why this legend would affect you to such degrees; however, I can also understand that the Black Wings need to be stopped." Eckhart said in return. "I feel like I should tell you that it seems like they don't wish for my being to exist. They have been constantly trying to kill me. Or at least a faction of them wish for my death."

"That is because like the very few of your kind, you are a Child of the Darkness." Arec whispered from his spot on the snow. He lifted his hand up to stop Eckhart from speaking up. "I'll explain, but not tonight. It isn't time for you to understand that part of history just yet." He stood up slowly. "You are free to look for information about it, but I doubt you'll find anything useful." Eckhart looked away with downcast eyes. "No need to look that way. I promise you that you will get that information. For it is my duty to tell you about it." Eckhart looked up at him. Arec was smiling weakly. "Time can only tell you what destiny has in store for you."

"…."

"The feeling that I get from you, tells me that you have a great destiny to fulfill. Come, we should return to the house. Those four would skin me alive if I didn't come back and they found me frozen like a statue." Arec said with a smile full of mischief. Eckhart smiled under his mask.

"What are you thinking, Master Arec?" Eckhart queried with curiosity.

"Shall we play a trick or a treat?"

"A treat full of tricks sounds like a good idea." Eckhart replied with a tone that made Arec chuckle.

"It seems like we're going to have a lot of fun. Especially since I know you were dying to ask me to train you." Arec said while making a few devious plans in his head. Arec explained to Eckhart what they were going to do and Eckhart merely shook his head at a few of his ideas.

"I think I'm starting to like having you as a master, Master Arec." Eckhart said after Arec finished explaining. Arec chuckled. They went about working on their little project.

"Good to know we're on the same page, Eckhart. However, we're going to get in so much trouble with Robeira and Rene."

"I'd just blame it on you." Eckhart replied mischievously. Arec stared daggers at him.

"You think you'd get off the hook without some punishment?" Arec said darkly. Eckhart merely looked at him innocently. "Your eyes will not save you Eckhart."

"We'll see." Eckhart muttered softly under his breath. They both looked at the door when a creak was heard. They were right smack dab in the middle of the open door. Eckhart was on the ground with Arec's dagger at his neck. Pedro stared at them shocked. Blood was staining the pure white snow.

"What in the world Arec! What's gotten into you?" Pedro exclaimed with worry. Eckhart blinked at Pedro, the shadows hid his eyes. Arec grinned evilly and stabbed Eckhart.

"Arec, don't kill… him…." Rene ended in a whisper. Arec looked at his blood soaked dagger. His face was emotionless. Eckhart was gasping for his breath. "Arec how could you? What's wrong with you suddenly?"

"Are you enjoying yourself Arec?" Robeira asked. Arec looked at her and shivered involuntarily. Her voice was soft yet it under toned danger. Tylus merely listened from inside the house. A massive grin was plastered on his face. He smirked. Both Arec and Eckhart started to fade into nothingness. Robeira sighed softly and stared at the two behind her. "Did you both really believe that Arec would lose it like that? He's one of the most self-controlled people here." They both gaped like a fish out of water.

"Then where are they?" Rene asked. Eckhart walked out of the shadows perfectly fine. Arec came out next to him. Both of them masked their pleasure from tricking the others happily. "Oh there they are… AREC YOU IDIOT!" Eckhart watched with amusement as Rene started reprimanding him on tricking her. After a few minutes of that, Eckhart focused his attention on Robeira and tilted his head in question.

"The child will be fine. A little rest and therapy will help her return to her normal condition." Robeira answered, turning to the group she told them to return inside or forever freeze to ice.

A/N: So I feel that this is a chapter where not much happened. I'm sorry for the crappiness of it. Anyway, read, review, criticize, anything but flames are fine. Thank you for sticking with me for another chapter. I really appreciate it. Now isn't there a holiday coming up, a one full of tricks and treats?


	9. CH8: Dream or Reality?

Disclaimer: I do not own Maplestory in anyway.

A/N: I'm extremely sorry for the delay, here is chapter 8. I had a lot of school work this past month. Therefore, I humbly apologize for neglecting my stories. Not much to say this time I suppose. I really hope that this chapter isn't horrible. I can't believe I managed to forget to do this for so long; I would like to thank Blaze of Oz, Dekutree39, EK12, Haunani, and TsukiNoRondo for the favorite. For all my readers, thank you for your continuing support and your valuable time.

MysticMoon/Blaze of Oz: Thanks for your continuing support. :D I hope I'm not overstepping my boundaries, but can I ask you a favor? If you see a mistake, could you point it out in a review since I have a difficult time seeing them. You, of course, don't have to. Thanks in advance!

Haunani: Thanks for the new review! I hope this chapter pleases you.

Absol Master: Thank you so much for your review! I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter! Also no worries about being outdated with Maple for I'm quite outdated myself. :D

SwingOfIce26: Thanks for the review! It's greatly appreciated. I hope that you continue to write fanfictions as well as reading my own story.

_Chapter Eight: Dream or Reality?_

The world had been blanketed with pure white snow. The bright winter sun reflected off the pure white crystals and made the land sparkle. Within the El Nath, Eckhart sat next to the window looking to the world outside. Like Arec had told him, he was unable to find any information about the 'Child of the Darkness,' there just wasn't anything in the house or even in the books about it. There was a fragrant aroma floating around the house, it smelt like cinnamon. Eckhart looked up and saw Rene walking over to him.

"Robeira told me to come get you. That young child has finally woken up." Eckhart nodded before getting up from the window and heading toward the room. Inside of the small, but warm room; Eckhart saw Evahart staring blankly out the little window from where she sat on the bed. She had bandages wrapped around her head and her left arm was in a sling. Eckhart walked over and sat down in the chair next to the bed. Robeira was fixing some sort of potion in the corner. Rene walked downstairs to talk quietly with the others.

"How are you feeling Evahart?" Eckhart inquired as he studied her reaction. Evahart looked down at her right hand, before sighing softly to herself.

"I don't understand what happened to him. Why did he suddenly decide to destroy the village? I have so many questions that it makes my head hurt thinking about them. Eckhart what should I do now? I have nothing to live for." Evahart said with a quiet voice.

"I believe time will give you an answer. There's no need for you to rush your decision. Now is the time for you to take a deep breath, analyze your situation and focus on healing; both mentally and physically." Eckhart replied as Evahart nodded slowly. "Evahart, what is it that you yourself wish for? I cannot tell you what that is, for I don't know what that could be. However, I know that whatever choice you decide to make," Eckhart looked at her directly "you will be alright. Do you know why I can make that assumption?" Evahart shook her head. "I can tell by your personality and your ability to have the motivation to accomplish what you set your mind to."

"What will you do now, Eckhart?" Evahart asked with a pained smile. "You're not planning to stay here until I'm better are you?" Eckhart sighed softly and stood up.

"I will be here for a few weeks to complete my training; after that I must keep going. My time will not wait for me." Eckhart paused briefly after noticing her tired eyes. "We can talk more later, Evahart. You need your rest." Evahart nodded and closed her eyes. Eckhart walked to the door and froze when he touched the door. He looked around himself. The room was held in a sickly green tint. A cold breeze came through the room.

"Failure! Loser! Coward!" An airy voice whispered around the room. Eckhart turned around slowly and saw a ghostly figure hovering over Evahart. The figure was transparent yet dark and shadow-like. The figure looked at Eckhart and back at Evahart. Its shadowed mouth moved soundlessly. The next moment the room returned to normal. Eckhart blinked before opening the door and walking out. Arec looked up at him as he walked down the stairs.

"Did you feel it?" Arec whispered under his breath, only loud enough for Eckhart to hear. Eckhart nodded slowly. "We need to talk. There's something wrong with the air lately." Arec said expectantly.

"I agree, Master Arec. Something is definitely wrong. Can you tell me about the Child of the Darkness?" Arec sighed softly and motioned him to sit.

"I personally believe it's a bit too early for you to hear about this, but I can tell time isn't on your side. The Child of the Darkness is a race that could become phantoms to the time; shadows of the sort. They were a different type of human; special due to their ability to control the darkness within a human's soul. They were greatly sought after for their powers. They could be used for good and evil. If someone who managed to control their souls then they were forever trapped to that person's bidding." Arec explained softly. Eckhart looked at his hands.

"I don't understand. How would the Child of the Darkness be forever trapped? It's impossible for someone to fully control a person's soul." Arec looked at the quiet world outside the window.

"Mind control and/or brainwash. If those don't manage to control the soul, then they usually try to somehow mentally weaken your will to fight against it. It's also very easy to do it when their heavily injured." Arec closed his eyes somewhat painfully. Eckhart felt sadness radiating off of Arec. "I suppose that is enough for now. We must complete your training." Arec stood up, his eyes had a shimmer of sadness. "I'll tell you more when I believe it's time. Now you must train. Come and we'll begin." Eckhart followed Arec down the stairs to the bottom floor of the house and to one of the doors. He opened it and walked in. Eckhart stood in the middle of that room. There was grass under his feet and a gentle breeze blowing through the air. A forest surrounded what seemed to be like a meadow. The sound of rushing water could be heard in the distance.

"Where are we?" Eckhart asked with fasciation. Eckhart studied his new surroundings.

"We call this place Ender's Eden." Eckhart raised his eyebrow. Arec noticed the sudden weight shift in Eckhart's posture. "We call it Ender's Eden because what you see in front of you now isn't really there."

"Ender's Eden…somehow I feel like I've heard that before. It's awfully familiar." Eckhart mumbled softly under his breath. Arec looked around the area. "Master Arec, if what I see is not really there; how do I see what is really there?"

"It's really simple actually. You must never blind yourself from the truth. Always seek the truth and refuse to bring those things to your assumed conclusions. Otherwise you will always be easily swayed to choosing the wrong choice. It's simple but difficult to accomplish." Arec walked toward what was seen as a peddle stool. On top of the peddle stool was a box that pulsated with an unusual power. "This box hasn't been opened in centuries and therefore its content has been forgotten. I know you can feel the power that radiates from it. For now, you shall practice on being able to see the absolute truth. I'll be back when I know you can do it." Arec said before walking to a door and opening it. Eckhart watched as the door disappeared and sat down on the so-called grass. At a lost on what to do, Eckhart merely started to mediate in the quietness of the field.

Arec walked up to the main floor and came face to face with Rene and Robeira. They looked at him with worry etched onto their faces. Rene touched his left shoulder. Arec felt images appearing in front of his eyes.

"I see…. Rene, how is the little one?" Arec inquired. Rene sighed softly as Robeira looked toward the ground.

"She is in a daze. However, Eckhart has been able to get her to speak. She also asked if she could return to her village to look for things that survived." Rene answered. "I don't know, Arec. It seems a bit too risky at the moment."

"You might want to take a look Arec. There's something unusual in her eyes." Robeira voiced gently. Arec nodded slowly. "Pedro and Tylus told us that they're going out for a few hours, said something about supplies." Rene smiled before disappearing to another room. Robeira stayed and looked at her clipboard. "Arec, there was a moment before Eckhart came down from that the room that it felt chilly. Do you have any idea what it might be?" Arec shook his head.

"I'll go and take a look at the child. Robeira, Eckhart in that room right now." Arec flinched when Robeira suddenly jerked.

"You put him in Ender's Eden! Arec, don't you know how dangerous that place is? He could get killed in there." Robeira yelled out with worry. Arec merely closed his eyes.

"Robeira, he'll be fine. That place cannot kill him, nor can it save him. Ender's Eden is a place that only the Child of the Darkness can fully grasp. He won't end up like me. I wasn't able to keep an eye on the truth required to be able to survive in there for long. Eckhart has the ability and the will, not to mention there is a heavenly aura around him. Someone is constantly watching over him. There's no need to worry." Arec said before opening his pained eyes. He didn't allow Robeira to return a retort, as he was already up the first flight of stairs. Robeira sighed sadly to herself before going to meet up with Rene. Arec walked in front of the door leading to Evahart's room. He knocked on the door and walked inside. Evahart was awake and staring out the window. Her eyes were dull, yet full of emotions. Evahart slowly turned her attention toward Arec. "What is your name, child?"

"Evahart." Her voice was merely a whisper. Arec studied her eyes as she spoke.

"It's alright. You don't need to keep hiding what you're feeling deep down. We'll help you as much as we can." Evahart continued to stare at him.

"How do I find my path in life, when I have nothing else?" Evahart questioned quietly. Arec sat down in the chair that was next to the bed.

"It's simple, Evahart. Set a goal on what you want to become. It will give you a reason for the time being." Silence engulfed the room. "I heard you wanted to return to your village. I will allow you to go on one condition;" Evahart nodded him to continue, "that condition is that you only go there only five times while you're here. I'm afraid that it will become too dangerous for you if you go there to many times. Also, Robeira and the others don't agree with the thought of allowing you to return. I know what you're going through right now. I have to tell you though; moving on is the hardest part."

"Master Arec, when do you believe I'll be able to do some exercise?" Evahart asked. Arec smiled as he saw her eyes brighten.

"I'm sure you can do some light exercise around this time next week. However, I'd ask Robeira about it since she's the one taking care of you." Arec replied.

"Eckhart?" Arec nodded slowly.

"He's training right now. If he can overcome this obstacle than he'll be on his way to learning more about himself." Evahart smiled gently.

"I'm sure he'll be able to do it. Eckhart's presence is really convincing." Evahart looked out the window briefly, before looking at Arec. "Thank you, Master Arec. I appreciate what all of you tried to do for me." Arec merely brushed it off.

KairaKara101 here!

I so sorry, that I was a month late on posting this chapter. It's not even a big chapter to make up for it. T_T sorry. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint… I feel disappointed with myself…. Again sorry guys!


	10. CH8point5: Treats or Tricks Special

Disclaimer: I do not own Maplestory in anyway.

A/N: Okay, I decided at the beginning of the month that I'd do a Halloween special. I hope this extra chapter makes up for the time that I neglected my stories. Therefore this chapter really doesn't have anything to do with the story really; other than the fact that it develops the character's personality. It's also a gift on one of the spookiest nights of the year, not to mention that I'm sure that Eckhart would love to play dress up for all of you. Enjoy!

_Chapter Eight Point Five: Tricks or Treats Special_

It was that season once again in Ereve. No scratch that, it was that season once again in all of Maple World. The world was filled with vibrant reds, oranges, golds, and browns. There was rarely any green left. The chilly wind chilled the Maplers to wearing their jackets and decorative scarfs. Pumpkins littered the towns and cities in festivities. Signs of monsters, ghouls, ghosts, witches beware found in front of cobwebbed houses. The world was celebrating the rise of dead. A time when monsters from the other world come to the surface; they intermingle with the living humans in Maple World. The festivals were being kicked into full gear on Victoria Island and everywhere else. Somewhere in the sky on a beautiful island of Ereve, a group of Cygnus Knight Trainees were chatting with excitement and eagerness to enjoy the night. They were finally given a day off after pestering Neinheart about it until he finally gave up. They were all in their costumes for the night. There was only one problem that stopped them from leaving the island. They still didn't get permission from either the Empress or the Chief Knights. Sure Neinheart gave them his permission but for the love of the night; they couldn't bring themselves to ask the Chief Knights at least. So they clustered around on the main street whispering among themselves. Eckhart watched them from the shadows and shook his head with displeasure.

"What are you doing Eckhart?" a playful whisper came from behind him. Eckhart continued watching the little trainees for a bit longer.

"Hawkeye, why are you dressed up like a wolf?" Eckhart inquired quietly. Hawkeye was gaping like a fish. Eckhart turned to look at his comrade. "What?"

"How do you always manage to do that?" Hawkeye exclaimed in a whisper. Eckhart looked at his comrade's costume. Hawkeye was dressed in an orange-gold colored outfit with a bushy tail and fluffy wolf ears. He even had the sharp canine teeth in his mouth. His orange hair matched his outfit and his sparkling blue eyes shone in the dark night.

"Do what?" Eckhart asked as he watched Hawkeye face palm himself.

"Know it was me in a wolf costume without looking behind you?" Hawkeye asked with awe. A shuffle of leaves brought Hawkeye to attention.

"He's Eckhart. I believe he knows everything." A cheerful voice ringed behind Hawkeye making him jump in surprise. Eckhart smiled softly under his mask.

"Well, Oz it is nice for you to eavesdrop into our conversation. I suppose you're wearing a nice red cat costume, with the tail and ears included." She pouted as she emerged from the bushes. Hawkeye was smiling happily.

"I enjoy eavesdropping into your conversation. Plus, everyone else is already dressed in their costumes. You're the only one that decided to not join the fun of the festivities." Oz replied. Eckhart could hear her sad under tones near the end.

"You sure you aren't going to celebrate the festivities with us?" Hawkeye probed. "It's a once a year experience after all. Come on a little fun wouldn't hurt."

"You guys go and enjoy it. There are some things I need to work on." Eckhart replied before waving good-bye. Hawkeye and Oz looked at each other. They were unsure of what to do.

"I suppose we failed our mission, Oz." Hawkeye said quietly. "Why doesn't he ever take a break? For as long as we've been knights together, I've never seen him relax and have fun."

"I don't know. Eckhart has always been hard to understand. I've known him since I was little." Oz replied; her tail swished in the chilly autumn wind.

"Oz! Hawkeye! Where are you two?" Irena asked. Oz and Hawkeye walked over to her. "Mihile is waiting for us." She tilted her head questioningly. "Where's Eckhart?"

"He didn't want to come with us. He said he had something to take care of." Hawkeye responded. Irena sighed. Oz looked at her costume.

"You're going as a witch? You look so nice!" Oz exclaimed. Indeed, Irena was in a black witch outfit. Her pointy hat sat elegantly on her head.

"Why thank you Oz. Come on now. Mihile might be impatient if we take too long." They walked back to the great hall.

"Irena, what did Mihile decide to be this year?" Oz asked with curiosity. Hawkeye listened intensively. The colors from the decorations shone nicely through the night.

"Something like a bishop; it would have been nice if Eckhart would join us. He could have been the vampire or something dark." Irena replied. Mihile was standing with Cygnus when the others arrived. Cygnus was dressed up like a fairy princess.

"Where's Eckhart?" Mihile probed.

"He said he had something to do. Why is he like that anyway? It's a day for having fun." Hawkeye replied. Oz merely looked at the direction in which they had come. Irena shrugged and urged the group to have some fun.

"Mihile, Hawkeye, it's alright. We shouldn't force him into things. Plus, the trainees are starting to become restless. We shouldn't leave them waiting. The night doesn't stay young for long." Empress Cygnus said. "Knowing Eckhart, he'll probably meet up with us later tonight." She smiled innocently. Neinheart and Shinsoo looked at the group as they walked off to enjoy the night. Shinsoo sighed softly and laid his head down on the grass. Neinheart walked over to his desk and cleaned it off. The sound of leaves rustling in the wind made Neinheart glance up from his cleaning. A figure stood a few feet away from him, just out of the moonlight's reach. Shinsoo opened his eyes at the figure.

"What is the matter Eckhart?" Shinsoo spoke gently. The figure stepped out from the shadows revealing himself to be Eckhart. His mask was shining brightly from the reflected moonlight. Neinheart walked over to Eckhart carefully and cautiously. He was radiating an ominous aura. Shinsoo squinted his eyes with worry. It was like this every year; Eckhart would always lose control of his darkness during the celebration. Like every year, Neinheart and Shinsoo would help him regain the control. Some years are worse than others; this year seems to be a little worse than most. As Neinheart got closer to Eckhart, he could see the dullness in Eckhart's eyes. Other than dullness, there was a hint of bloodlust drifting in his eyes. Neinheart took a step back worried. "How are his eyes, Neinheart?" Neinheart merely sighed and looked at Shinsoo.

"They're worst this year. There's a bloodlust in them. He seemed to still have control over his actions like always. But the darkness has been eating at him as of late." Neinheart replied. Eckhart started swaying on his feet before crumpling. Neinheart rushed over to him. He removed Eckhart's mask to look at his face. There was sweat covering his skin. "Eckhart! Come on focus."

"Neinheart…." He looked up at Neinheart. Neinheart's face held concern. "Sorry, you had to see me like this…." Shinsoo nudged Eckhart gently.

"Eckhart, you must remember your lessons. The more you fight against it like you are, the more it hurts you." Shinsoo advised. Eckhart took a deep breath before falling into a state that Neinheart always disliked seeing Eckhart in. It only took a few moments before Eckhart's eyes were back to normal and he sat up slowly.

"I'm sorry about this happening every year. It seems like I'm still not able to control it well enough…." Eckhart said with his eyes closed. Neinheart shook his head.

"It's alright, Eckhart. You're still human like the rest of us." Neinheart said in return. Eckhart smiled one of his rare smiles before adorning his mask once again. He stood up shakily and dusted off the dust. Neinheart stood up and stared at him. "What are you going to do now? I hope you're not planning on staring at the moon all night. It really wouldn't hurt to enjoy the night for its moments. You always seem to be preoccupied at every moment of the day…well night in your case."

"Are you implying that I work too much?" Eckhart asked in reply. Neinheart chuckled softly. Shinsoo smiled at Eckhart.

"I believe that you're being extremely diligent, Eckhart. It wouldn't hurt for you to relax every once and awhile. I would prefer it if you took today to enjoy yourself. It would help to calm your nerves." Shinsoo paused before nodding to Neinheart. Neinheart left the room before returning with a small bag in his hands. He put the bag down on the table in front of Eckhart. "Open it" Eckhart cautiously opened it.

Oz was running around happily gathering the free treats and a few tricks. Hawkeye was being just as childish as Oz was; while Empress Cygnus was laughing cheerfully, enjoying herself immensely. They were grabbing all of the candy they could get their hands on. Irena and Mihile walked at a nice pace behind the three, watching over them. Irena chuckled softly at their happy faces. Oz pulled on Hawkeye's tail and stuck her tongue out in a joking manner, before running away from him. Mihile had an extremely small frown etched on his face. Irena waited until the other three were far from them before confronting Mihile.

"What is wrong, Mihile? Are you really annoyed with Eckhart for not coming?" Irena accused. Mihile glanced at her before turning away. "Mihile, I don't care why you two want to kill each other; however I warn you, if you ever make Cygnus cry I won't forgive you."

"Eckhart is being stuck-up. I can't stand the way he always thinks himself as number one. He's not any different from us. He's not…."

"That's enough, Mihile. We don't know enough about him to judge him. I'm pretty sure Eckhart knows more about us then the amount of our information combined about him. I've always known that you had a dislike for him, but seriously don't you even think about having those feelings hurt Cygnus because you decided to have a fight with Eckhart. I do know that it would rarely happen due to Eckhart keeping himself under control." Irena looked at him accusingly. Mihile raised his hands in defeat.

"I understand Irena. I won't do anything stupid that could hurt Cygnus's feelings." Mihile replied. Irena merely sighed and left him behind. Mihile watched as Irena started teasing Hawkeye. The four laughed happily.

"Cygnus, are you having fun tonight?" Hawkeye asked with sparkles in his eyes. He couldn't wait to dig into the bag of treats. Cygnus nodded with a huge smile. A cool strong wind blew the leaves into the air and made them shiver from the cold. Cygnus hugged her arms in order to keep her warmth. The full moon floated brightly in the night sky. There in the middle of the moon, a figure stood with a cape flowing in the chilly wind. The four knights looked at the figure alert, while Cygnus stared at the figure with a tilt of her head. Mihile stood with his hand on his small concealed dagger. Hawkeye had his hands in his pockets; Irena had her bow ready and Oz stood with her wand out. One moment the figure was next to the moon, and then the next moment the figure was kneeling in front of Cygnus. The figure's face was hidden by his hood; with an airy voice the figure spoke softly and gently toward Cygnus.

"Empress Cygnus, it is a pleasure to have you here on Victoria Island. I hope you have enjoyed your stay here on the island." Mihile tensed and watched with alert eyes on the figure's movements. Cygnus smiled brightly at the figure that kneeled before her.

"Why thank you for worrying about me, but I must say I'm extremely pleased with this year's celebrations." She kneeled down to his level and hugged him tightly around his neck. "I'm glad you decided to join us, Eckhart." The other knights stood shocked at the figure. The figure stood up while gently holding onto Cygnus, before removing his hood and revealing his shining mask. Oz gasped with happiness, and ran over to hug him. Eckhart smiled under his mask. "I was worried that you would decide to have a lot of paper work to avoid the break."

"I was persuaded otherwise by a few annoying people. After all, you all wanted me to hang out with you guys today." Cygnus smiled happily at them all. Eckhart was in a nice vampire outfit that made him look handsome in many of the girls' eyes. "Shall we enjoy the rest of the night?"


	11. CH9: Temptations

Disclaimer: I do not own Maplestory in anyway.

A/N: Another chapter done! Yay! Thank you to those of you who gave my story a bit of your time. I really appreciate it.

Blaze of Oz: Thanks for the review and support! I hope this chapter is up to your liking.

Haunani: Thanks for the review! No worries about reviewing every chapter, I understand how real life can get in the way.

_Chapter Nine: Temptations_

There was a gentle breeze blowing around Eckhart; yet there were no sounds of the birds chirping just nothing, only his own silent breathing comforted him. The room or place held an eerie aura that constantly ran chills down his spine. Eckhart opened his eyes in confusion. In front of him was a young man with dark black hair with green highlights and shiny black eyes. He stared into Eckhart's eyes. Eckhart couldn't tear his eyes away from the man's eyes. For some odd reason, Eckhart felt that this man's eyes were telling him to see something.

"Welcome to what they call the Ender's Eden. I'll be your tour guide in this Eden. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me. If it is within my ability, I will try to answer you." He stepped back and broke eye contact. Eckhart studied the supposed "tour guide." He was wearing a white collared dress shirt, a black dress vest, black slacks, and black dress shoes. His eyes held a glint of darkness within them. "Eckhart, was it? You are one of the few still alive it seems." The tour guide turned toward the box on the peddle stool. "No matter, you do not yet understand anything." Eckhart stood up.

"Then teach me to understand. I don't know who I am, or where I came from." Eckhart asked urgently. The tour guide stared at him.

"I cannot tell you what you need to know at this moment. What you are asking from me I cannot answer. You must first seek the truth of this Eden. The truths that lie here; you must discover, before you are ready to know what I know." The tour guide replied softly. He looked at Eckhart with a pained expression. "Until you can see the truth of this Eden, I'm afraid that you will never get the information that you're looking for." The tour guide walked over to the box. "Even Arec doesn't know everything that is here." He paused and looked away from the box sadly. Eckhart suddenly felt pain through his head and collapsed to the soft grass. The tour guide continued to watch helplessly.

"ARGH!" Eckhart screamed out in pain. The tour guide kneeled down next to Eckhart. He touched Eckhart softly on the forehead.

"You shouldn't be so tense, Eckhart. In the end it will only hurt you." The tour guide sat on a fluffy white cloud and observed Eckhart withering in pain. Eckhart curled up into a ball and moaned.

"Make it stop! Make the pain stop!" Eckhart felt like his lungs were burning from the inside out.

_**Ellinia**_

The fairies were flying around joyously. The markets were busy as always. Oz was walking through the city with a bag of supplies in her hands. She walked quickly toward Grendel's house and went inside. She looked around before walking toward the kitchen to start cooking some soup. After cutting all of the ingredients into the pot, she allowed it to slowly cook as she tackled the stack of books on her desk. A few minutes into reading her book, she suddenly felt uncomfortable and looked around her. There wasn't anything wrong. She blinked a few times and returned to her book.

"There you are Oz. I've been looking for you." A wise voice rang through the room. Oz glanced up and saw Grendel levitating at the door leading to his library. "I'm glad that you're studying Oz."

"Master Grendel, I want to become an awesome magician like you; therefore, I need to learn what you learned and more. I'm going to surpass you." Oz smiled with determination. Grendel smiled softly and floated over to the chair next to her.

"That's a good goal Oz. Now there are some matters I need to attend to for a few days that require that you stay here alone. Will you be alright by yourself?"

"I'll be alright Master Grendel. You have no reason to worry about me." Oz said in reply with a smile. Grendel nodded and patted her head affectionately.

"Take care of the house while I'm gone alright Oz." Oz nodded and watched as Grendel floated out of the house. She then stood up and went to stir the pot of stew. There was a sudden ache in her chest; she looked up and out the window.

"Eckhart?" Oz frowned and glanced at her pot of stew. "I hope you're alright wherever you are."

_**El Nath**_

Evahart scanned her little room and sighed. Something was wrong downstairs; she could feel it from her bed. Evahart scooted toward the edge of her bed and swung her legs over the side. She hesitantly tested her footing and noticed the instability that came with it. She sat back down on her bed frustrated. It never occurred to her that she disliked the feeling of being helpless and worthless. Evahart sighed softly and tried again; this time with renewed vigor. She ended up wobbling for a few minutes, before she could walk correctly down the stairs. The sight that greeted her was the five job instructors hanging around the fireplace. The mood was dark and solemn. Evahart cleared her throat quietly gaining Arec's attention. He pushed himself away from the wall and walked over to her.

"You shouldn't be out of bed, Evahart. Your wounds still require time to heal." His voice was soft and gentle, yet Evahart felt the need to hear Eckhart's voice more.

"Where is Eckhart?" Evahart looked at the instructors that merely looked away from her. "Master Arec, where is Eckhart?" Arec sighed softly before pacing around. "Did you send him somewhere dangerous? The most dangerous place I've ever been was in my dreams. However for the people of the darkness that place would be considered the most dangerous; _The Forsaken Palace_." Pedro's head jerked toward Evahart.

"What is this _Forsaken Palace_?" Pedro asked with curiosity. Evahart sat down in one of the chairs.

"I'm not completely sure myself, Master Pedro." Evahart glanced at her hands. "In my dreams, the _Forsaken Palace_ was a place in complete ruins. There were markings and writings on the walls. What those markings said; I'm not sure of what it could have said exactly. _The Forsaken Palace_ was once a place full of vigor and dangerous technology. However, in my dream that place was no longer safe."

"How do you know all of this?" Pedro asked.

"I was told about it in my dream. There was someone waiting for me there. He had dark black hair with green highlights. His eyes were pitch black and shiny. He told me that I was to see the truth and to keep the world from falling into ruins. He rarely visits me in my dreams, but when he does it's always about something related to that place." Evahart looked at them again, and noticed Arec's tense body. "Where is Eckhart? What did you Masters make him do?" Evahart asked accusingly.

"We left him in a place where he can learn about the Child of the Darkness." Tylus replied loudly. Robeira glared at Arec from her chair next to the fireplace.

_**Ender's Eden**_

The tour guide walked around the place, while Eckhart laid on the ground in agony. There was a trail of blood dripping out of Eckhart's mouth. His heavy breathing could be heard through the silent Eden. The tour guide stopped walking and turned toward him.

"Eckhart, have you finally grasped the truth about this Eden?" The tour guide's voice was airy with a hint of bitterness. Eckhart sluggishly sat back up due to the dizzy sensation, making him unbalanced.

"This place… became tainted with human creations… the trees and water isn't really there. In fact the land is actually in ruins, from the soil to the buildings that reside here. The ground is covered in blood." As Eckhart said all of this, the illusion of a perfect environment gradually shattered into what he truly saw. "What is this place exactly?"

"I call this place _the Forsaken Palace_. Feel free to call it whichever one you desire. You have seen the truth of this place." The tour guide sat down on the bloody cloud. "Now, I did mention something about answering your questions to the best of my ability."

"First, who are you really? You seem to know a lot about this place." Eckhart asked bluntly. The tour guide chuckled painfully.

"My name is Zeru Orpheus Erebus, the eternal messenger of sorts to this unholy land. It was my curse to continue to educate the descendants to the Child of the Darkness, but I suppose Children of the Darkness should be more appropriate. Anything else you desire to know?" Zeru said responded with an emotionless expression.

"This place; where exactly is it located the world?" Zeru floated around Eckhart as he thought.

"Somewhere near the Mu Lung in Mu Lung Garden, I suppose. It doesn't matter really where it's located truthfully. This place could be accessed by the Children of the Darkness whenever and wherever. It was a matter of desire to visit it. Arec and the El Nath instructors managed to tie one of their doors to this place. It wasn't exactly them that tied this place to that door. It was someone from years ago that did so, but now I'm merely speaking off tangent to your question." Zeru ranted with a frown.

"I've been here before haven't I?" Eckhart inquired softly under his breath. Zeru nodded and turned toward the North as a door appeared there. Eckhart glanced up and saw it slowly open.

"It seems it's time for me to go; until we meet again, Eckhart." Zeru said as he slowly disappeared into thin air. Eckhart stood up gradually and brushed off the imaginary dust. The door fully opened and there stood Arec. Eckhart could see a pink handprint painted on his left cheek.

"That is enough for today. I shouldn't let you stay here for too long. It can be quite dangerous. Come. Robeira wishes to give you a full checkup for any injuries or mishaps." Arec said dejectedly. Eckhart blinked at his tone before nodding deliberately. Eckhart followed Arec out the door; before closing it, Eckhart took one last look around and saw Zeru standing in a huge puddle of blood smiling sadly. Zeru's mouth opened, but Eckhart could no longer hear what was being said before Arec closed the door.

A/N: Well, this one was a bit shorter than I anticipated, but I hope this chapter is worth the wait. Hopefully I can get a few more chapters out before the year is over. Please continue to support me. Reviews, alerts and favorites are gratefully appreciated.


	12. CH9point5: White Christmas Special

Disclaimer: I do not own Maplestory in anyway.

A/N: Holiday Special! Yay! I hope all of you enjoy this winter special. Thanks to all of those who have given time to read this story! I really appreciate it.

Blaze of Oz: Thanks for always reviewing. It brings me great joy to read your comments.

Haunani: Thanks for reviewing. I hope the chapters after this special clear some of it up. Feel free to ask questions if it gets too confusing.

_Chapter Nine Point Five: White Christmas Special_

The sun was slowly rising in the east. The bright yellow, oranges, and reds filled the sky. A gentle cold wind blew through Ereve. The land was blanketed in glistening white powder. Shinsoo woke up and brushed the white powder off of his feathers.

"Beautiful December morning don't you agree, Shinsoo?" Shinsoo turned his head to see Neinheart standing there with a cup of tea.

"Yes, it is a bit on the chilly side however." Neinheart smiled and sat down in a snow-free chair. "Is Cygnus awake yet?"

"Yes, in fact, both Oz and Irena are awake as well. The three of them seem to be up to something since they were giggling to each other." Neinheart replied softly. Neinheart smiled gently when he felt a heavy calm presence. "Good Morning Eckhart." Neinheart looked up at the tree branch, and long and behold there was Eckhart. His mask glinted in the morning sun. Eckhart nodded slightly toward Neinheart and Shinsoo.

"Are the other two still sleeping?" Shinsoo asked serenely.

"Yes. It seems like Mihile was awake until the moon was high in the night sky. Hawkeye had been pacing around the cabin in worry." Eckhart supplied calmly.

"What were they doing up so late?" Neinheart inquired. Eckhart merely shrugged and looked at the rising sun.

"I suppose it's what everyone calls Christmas…." Eckhart whispered. Neinheart and Shinsoo looked up at the Chief Knight. Eckhart had taken his mask off and laid it on the top of his head. His emotions were out in the open for the two of them to read.

"Is something bothering you, Eckhart?" Neinheart asked softly. Eckhart smiled sadly.

"Neinheart, do you think it is okay for me to leave the island for a few hours? There's somewhere I want to go before those three start their celebrations." Neinheart sighed and took a sip of his tea.

"I'll allow you only if you're back before the celebrations begin at five." Neinheart stated. Eckhart smiled gratefully, before getting up and disappearing. "When will he be able to move forward from that pain?" Shinsoo laid his head on the snow.

"That is all up to him really. However, I believe he has already moved forward. Today is merely a day he wishes to use to remember, and there is nothing wrong with the desire to remember." Shinsoo responded. Neinheart watched as Hawkeye came out running and slipped on the ice. He slides all the way in front of Shinsoo. "Good Morning, Hawkeye. It seems like you are ready to go to see the Pirates." Hawkeye smiled.

"Good Morning, Shinsoo, Neinheart! I was merely going to send these two gifts to them. My place is to stay here with Cygnus. Not to mention, those three are pretty loud this morning. Haha." Hawkeye looked around and tilted his head in question. "He left for a few hours right? It's like this every year since he joined. I want to leave the island too!" Neinheart shook his head.

"You have an hour Hawkeye. Please be quick about it. Cygnus wants all of her knights here for the celebration." Neinheart said with a defeated sigh. Hawkeye smiled in thanks and jumped off the island. "It's a wonder how he never dies from jumping off the island the way he does." Shinsoo chuckled softly.

_Elsewhere in Maple World_

Eckhart walked through the dense forest near Kerning City. A small bird landed on his right shoulder. He petted it with his left pointer finger. His mask was again donned. He stopped in front of the small tomb. He pushed the rock away and walked inside. Eckhart took a look around the room. It was left just like he remembered. He walked over to the small table that Ezekiel had worked for. There were maps and books that littered the small tomb. He picked up the closest book on the ground and opened it. A little envelope fell out of the book. Eckhart picked it up and looked at the name. He opened the envelope and saw a bundle of mesos and a letter.

_~Eckhart,_

_Happy Birthday! I didn't know what to get you really. I was going to buy you a weapon, but I knew you were extremely picky with what types you used so I decided that I'd just give you some mesos. Oh yeah… I forgot to mention this to you, but there is a secret stash behind the bookshelf. Again I wish you Happy Birthday Buddy! Whatever happens in the future, I want you to know that I'll always support your decisions and that you'll be the best in what you do."_

_Your pal,_

_Ezekiel_

_P.S. Don't make fun of my handwriting. I do not write like a girl!_

Eckhart smiled at the letter and pocketed the birthday money.

"Your handwriting is totally feminine. Boys don't write in italics nor do they write that neat." Eckhart chuckled softly. "Thank you for the Birthday wish. It was a few years late, but I got it nonetheless. Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas Ezekiel." Out of the corner of his eyes, Eckhart saw a blue sparkle and walked over to it. He touched it and the bookshelf moved to reveal a doorway. "I should have asked you about all of this long time ago." Eckhart walked inside and gasped at the sight that welcomed him. It was a mural of a dream that Ezekiel had told him many years ago. It was a mural about Ereve with its Empress and her Knights. Eckhart laid his hand along the mural and sighed softly to himself. "Did you know Ezekiel? The Empress that you should be protecting is a wonderful young lady. It sort of puts me to shame." Eckhart smiled sadly. "I suppose you're annoyed with me right now. No worries, I have no intention of leaving…even if Mihile can be annoying."

"Thank you for remembering me, buddy!" An airy voice echoed through the room. Eckhart smiled and picked up the dagger that lay on the table in the middle of the room. "I made it just for you buddy!" Eckhart attached the dagger to his belt and looked at the mural one last time.

"I'll see you later Ezekiel." Eckhart left the secret hideout and pushed the rock back into place. Eckhart looked at the snow that was on the ground. "It seems I still have a few hours…."

_Kerning City_

Eckhart walked into the bar and down the ladder. He was greeted by the Dark Lord's sudden embrace.

"You're really here, brother." Eckhart smiled under his mask. The Dark Lord let go of his embrace and looked at Eckhart. "I can't believe you're really here. I believe it isn't going to be for long though right?"

"I thought I should drop by for a while. It's been a long time Jin. Happy Holidays." Eckhart said softly. Jin laughed and walked him over to the ring's edge and sat down.

"Happy Holidays to you too, Eckhart. Had I known earlier I would have prepared you something." Jin said in reply. Eckhart sat down next to him.

"It's fine. I'm just glad to see you."

"You're working for the Empress now, so you're always busy. Isn't she having celebrations this year? Shouldn't you be there helping them?" Jin inquired while looking at the ceiling.

"Oz wouldn't want me to see it. It's more like a surprise for the men. I'm sure Hawkeye also disappeared to see the Pirates. Still problems with Syl?"

"Haha, yeah…but it's alright for now." Eckhart stood up and faced him.

"I'll see you again later. I should get back to Ereve. It isn't a good thing to keep Empress Cygnus waiting for too long." Jin nodded and hugged Eckhart.

"Take care of yourself, Eckhart." Eckhart nodded and disappeared when Jin let go of the hug. "May the blessings of the Goddess be with you always."

_Ereve_

Neinheart and Shinsoo were watching the girls running about. Mihile stood against the tree watching with a smile. Hawkeye had returned and was making a snow shark. Cygnus was laughing happily as she helped Oz with some of the preparations. Eckhart walked over to where Neinheart and Shinsoo were waiting patiently.

"Welcome back, Eckhart." Neinheart said gently. Eckhart nodded and sat down on his branch.

"Hawkeye seems to be enjoying himself. That is one mighty snow shark." Mihile grunted from underneath Eckhart.

"He is one of the younger ones here." Mihile stretched. "They say the preparations are almost done. What were you doing earlier?"

"I was merely seeing things that I should have seen years ago." Mihile looked up at him questioningly. Eckhart merely shrugged it off. "What have you been doing?"

"I was thinking about the last year. It's been eventful I suppose." Mihile turned back toward the scene in front. "How are your injuries?"

"They're fine, why?" Eckhart asked as he jumped down from the branch to stand next to Mihile.

"I was just curious really." Mihile replied quietly. Eckhart glanced at Mihile.

"ECKHART!" Eckhart blinked when he suddenly felt a weight clinging onto him. He looked down and saw Oz smiling at him. "The preparations are done! It's party time!" She smiled brightly at him. Hawkeye came over happily.

"Did someone say party? I'm ready to go!" Hawkeye exclaimed. Cygnus came over and smiled. There was a bag behind her. "What is that, Cygnus?"

"Um… Merry Christmas everyone, I hope we can get along this upcoming year." Cygnus said softly. Shinsoo smiled at the happiness. Oz smiled and pulled them all over to the dining room. On the table in front of them was a feast. Irena and Cygnus smiled brightly at the looks on the men's faces. Shinsoo sat at the head of the table. Cygnus skipped over to Shinsoo and sat down in her spot. "Come on and let's enjoy the holidays."

"YES!" Hawkeye and Irena sat down in their spots. Neinheart walked over to his spot and sat down. Oz looked over at Eckhart and tugged on his sleeve.

"Come on Eckhart. You're a part of this family too." He smiled under his mask and allowed her to pull him to his seat. The group ended up talking through the meal. Eckhart remained silent throughout the meal, but he was happy to be around them. They all gathered around the tree and passed around the presents. Oz slid a present over to Eckhart. He opened the present and pulled out a photo album with the entire group smiling. Eckhart flipped open the album and looked at all of the memories.

"Thank you for being my family." Eckhart whispered quietly. Neinheart looked at Eckhart and smiled gently.

A/N: OMG! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. If I don't get another chapter out before New Year's, then I hope all of you readers have a Happy New Years.


	13. CH10: New Revelations

Disclaimer: I do not own Maplestory in anyway.

A/N: Here is Chapter Ten. Enjoy!

Fifteen Tails: Thank you for reviewing. It made me extremely happy to read first thing morning.

Haunani: Thank you for the review. I'm glad you liked it.

_Chapter Ten: New Revelations_

Eckhart followed Arec up the stairs to the main room. When Eckhart arrived in the room, he noticed Evahart sitting in one of the chairs. She smiled and waved at him. Eckhart walked over to her.

"It's good to see that nothing happened to you, Eckhart." Evahart said softly and touched his hand. He watched as Evahart flinched. She looked up at him; there was a knowing look in her eyes. Eckhart nodded and turned to face Robeira. She was radiating anger. Eckhart felt like shrinking at the look in her eyes. She checked him for injuries and sighed softly when he checked out.

"You are extremely lucky that you made it out unscathed." Robeira said softly, before facing Arec. "Arec, you are not allowed to leave him in that room ever again." Arec nodded silently. Eckhart sat down next to Evahart and watched as the other instructors resumed arguing with each other.

"Have they been doing this for a while now?" Eckhart whispered to Evahart. She nodded tiredly and sat back against the back of the chair. Eckhart looked at Evahart and noticed how pale she was. "Evahart, do you want to return to your room to rest?" She shook her head.

"I wanted to know if you saw it." Evahart whispered back. Eckhart looked at the instructors. "Eckhart, that place is a place that was once beautiful. I don't know how it became like that, but I believe that place can be restored to its former glory."

"How do you know so much about that place?" Eckhart asked quietly. Evahart laughed painfully. He looked at her, and saw her painful smile.

"I…was born there… I think anyway." Evahart stood up shakily. "I think I'll go to my room. Can you keep me company?" Eckhart nodded and helped her up the stairs. Umbra summoned himself as they neared to top of the stairs for the hallway was slightly green tinted. Evahart looked at him worried.

"Eckhart, someone is there." Umbra warned quietly. Eckhart peered into the darkness and saw a figure. Eckhart could only see the black dress shoes easily as the light shone on it. Evahart shivered as she saw the figure, and the dark black hair with green highlights with such shiny black eyes.

"Zeru Orpheus Erebus…what are you doing here?" Evahart whispered softly. Eckhart and Umbra were alert and ready to fight back. Zeru merely raised his hands in surrender.

"I must tell you to be careful. In the coming storm, there will be a danger that will hurt you, if you do not return to your village at least once, before it arrives."

"Zeru, wait!" Evahart yelled out as he was disappearing. He glanced back at her and Eckhart one last time, before vanishing into thin air. "…." Eckhart sighed softly and looked at Evahart.

"Let's get you to your room. You've gotten paler than when you were downstairs." Umbra opened the door and let the two of them through, before going through the door as well. Evahart lay down in her bed and breathed quietly. "What do you mean by 'I was born there'?" Eckhart asked as he sat down in the chair. Umbra stood against the wall, with his arms crossed, behind him.

"My mother had always told me that my father had found me when he accidently ventured to far away from the village. I was told that I was sleeping there as a baby in the middle of the snow, yet the snow could not harm me since I was lying in the shadows of the tree." Evahart looked at her hands. "So my father took me home. As I grew older, I became conscious of a voice always calling out to me."

"A voice?" Umbra stated quietly. Evahart nodded and closed her eyes.

"A voice belonged to a pained man. I never knew who it was until later. He came into my dreams." Evahart opened her blue eyes.

"Would that man be Zeru?" Eckhart asked in response. Evahart looked out the window. "Evahart?"

"Before you left the room earlier, did you hear someone? I believe they were hovering over me, while I tried to sleep." Evahart said softly. Her blue eyes were dull. Eckhart thought back and remembered the room turning green.

"Yes, I do remember seeing someone and hearing an airy voice. Why?" Eckhart asked quietly. Evahart turned to look at him.

"That was Zeru, before he was able to truly materialize. Isn't he weird?" Evahart said with a small smile.

"He said that we can always go there if we wanted to right? Do you know how to return there?" Eckhart asked in reply. Evahart shook her head.

"I can only reach that place by my dreams. I'm not sure how to get there by merely thinking it."

"I see…." Eckhart said quietly. Umbra sighed softly and nudged Eckhart.

"That's enough, Eckhart. You're keeping her awake. She needs her rest." Umbra whispered quietly. Eckhart nodded and left after telling her to rest. Eckhart kept his face neutral as he walked to his own room. "What is bothering you, Eckhart?"

"Umbra…do you remember the day after we pulled the trick on the instructors with Master Arec?" Umbra nodded slowly. "Then you remember when Zeru was partially materialized right?" Umbra nodded again. "Do you remember what he said?"

"He said, "failure, loser, and coward…," if I recall correctly. Why?" Eckhart closed his door and removed his mask. Eckhart gently laid the mask on his nightstand. Umbra sat down on the window seat and watched him. Eckhart paced back and forth in his room thinking. "Eckhart?" He continued for a few more minutes, before sitting down next to Umbra.

"Why would he tell her those things? Why did he try to materialize when he could barely hold it for only a few moments? What is his purpose…? Who or what in the world is he?" Eckhart said softly. Umbra looked out the window with no reply. Eckhart sighed and went to lie down on his bed. Umbra glanced over at him. After minutes of merely laying there, Eckhart fell into a restless sleep. Umbra stood up and walked over to his side. He touched his forehead against Eckhart's. Umbra opened his eyes and saw that small Eckhart standing in front of him, just like the time when Eckhart first started on his journey. The small Eckhart looked at him and touched his hand urgently.

"What is the matter, Eckhart?" Umbra asked worried. The small Eckhart looked away only to see memories floating past him. Umbra looked at the memories and gasped. There was blood in every little memory screen. Umbra could hear all the screams and cries. The small Eckhart looked at them with haunted eyes. Umbra watched as he touched one of the memories fondly. Umbra watched the memory unfold itself.

_The room was beautifully decorated. It's stone columns rose high and the ceiling was even higher. The small Eckhart looked at the little baby girl and smiled brightly. The mother that was holding her smiled at Eckhart. _

"_Remember Eckhart, this child will help you when she is old enough to." Eckhart looked up at the mother. She had long black flowing hair and cyan blue eyes. She had a gentle and warm smile. "No matter what happens, she will help you." Eckhart tilted his head and glanced at the baby. She smiled at him. He let her grab his pointer finger. Suddenly a man with armor came rushing into the room. The mother looked up worried. Eckhart glanced over at the man. _

"_Ma'am, your husband has died during battle. We've brought his body back however…." The man said solemnly. Eckhart watched as the mother stood up abruptly with the baby. She looked down at Eckhart and motioned him to follow her. The man glanced at Eckhart as he left._

"_Eckhart, come with me quickly." Eckhart followed her as she went through hallways he had never been in. Her hand had grasped Eckhart's as she walked briskly. As she neared the end of the hall, she opened the door and pushed Eckhart through gently. She closed the door quickly. She laid her child down on the bed and grabbed a warm blanket and wrapped her in it. Eckhart stood by awkwardly. She then took a clock and wrapped it around Eckhart and his small frame. "Eckhart, please do me a favor." Eckhart nodded quickly. "Take her and leave this place. I had hoped that it wouldn't come to this, but it seems like I must do so." Eckhart nodded. The mother smiled and looked at her child. She wrapped a necklace around her child's neck. She kissed her forehead, before handing her to Eckhart. The mother touched Eckhart's forehead and muttered a spell. Eckhart's eyes widen when he caught the words to the spell. "I'm sorry, Eckhart…, but it is better this way. It will keep you both safe." Eckhart shook his head viscously. She smiled, before opening the hidden door and shooing him out the door. "Eckhart, take care and live alright." Eckhart looked back and saw the door close quickly. He stood there frozen as he heard the enemy yelling at the mother. Eckhart closed his eyes tightly and ran out into the forest with the baby in his arms. _

Umbra glanced down at the small Eckhart, who had tears in his eyes. He had refused to let them fall down his cheeks. Umbra kneeled down next to him and hugged him. The small Eckhart stepped away from Umbra suddenly. Umbra saw his sad smile and disappeared. Umbra blinked and noticed that he was standing inside the room again. Eckhart bolted upright, breathing heavily. He took a few forced breaths to slow down his rapid breathing. Eckhart peered at the clock and sighed. He was covered in cold sweat. He leaned back and let his head fall onto his pillow. His left arm automatically went to cover his eyes.

"Eckhart?" Umbra whispered silently.

"…." Silence engulfed the room. Umbra sat down on the bed and waited patiently for Eckhart to talk. "Umbra…spar with me." Umbra's eyes widen in surprise. "My muscles are all tense; I want to spar in order to relax them." Eckhart starred at Umbra's dark purple eyes. "If it makes you feel better just a light spar would be fine with me."

"Alright, but only until your muscles relaxes." Umbra stood up and followed Eckhart out the house and into the freezing air. He immediately started attacking Umbra just as the door closed. "Relentless I see." Umbra sighed as he dodged another attack. Umbra's dark purple eyes focused onto Eckhart. Umbra dodged a punch and returned one to Eckhart's gut. Eckhart's eyes widened, before he slid away from him. Umbra stood up straight and looked at him. "Well, you asked for a spar and you got one." Eckhart smiled briefly and disappeared from Umbra's vision. The two of them sparred for an hour. Eckhart was lying on the snow and looking up at the night sky. "You're going to get a cold if you lay on the snow like that." Eckhart stood up and walked back to the house.

"Thank you, Umbra." Umbra nodded and followed him inside. Eckhart went to the bathroom and turned on the water for a bath. Umbra sat near the window and stared out. Eckhart locked the door and removed his wet clothes. He looked at the bandages that wrapped chest and arms. Eckhart blinked at the sight of blood staining a part of the bandages. Eckhart sighed and unwrapped the bandages, letting them fall to the floor carelessly. He touched the wound and sighed yet again. The steam from the hot water appeared on the mirror. He turned off the water and let himself soak in the bath. He let himself sink lower into the water. His eyes and hair was the only thing above the water line. He started blowing bubbles as he let his mind wander.

_**Ereve Island**_

The Divine Bird was sleeping peacefully at the Empress' Road. Walking elegantly along the pathway toward the Empress' Road; was a beautiful slender woman. Her light long flowing green hair flowed through the air, while her striking golden eyes shined brightly. She was dressed in a silky lime green top and matching skirt. Upon arriving at her destination, she noticed her fellow Knight looking off into the distance. His light short orange-ish yellow hair really made him stand out. She walked closer to him and saw exactly what he was looking at. It was a photograph; a really old and loved photograph.

"Lena is the third one awake. Our crazy tactician has been up since five in the morning." The knight mumbled loud enough for Lena to hear. The knight watched her sigh softly.

"What is that woman doing so early in the morning, Jack?" Lena asked. Jack was about to reply, but a feminine voice beat him to it.

"I've been working on the monthly plans and finishing the paperwork that has piled up on Alex's desk." Her voice was calm. Lena and Jack looked at their tactician. Her silver-purple hair was tied into ponytail, and her startling magenta eyes that sparkled with annoyance. She was dressed in a regal navy blue jacket and matching slacks. Covering her shoulders was her cream cape.

"Good morning, Katarina. I suppose Alex is wading in deep waters?" Lena inquired with a knowing smile. Jack returned the photograph in his hands to its rightful place, somewhere safe.

"Good morning, Lena, Jack; and yes, Alex is in dangerous waters." Katarina replied while smiling sweetly. Jack shuddered at the look that was on her face. Jack could only think one thing; Alex was screwed. "Now then, this smell of breakfast means that Aria has also woken up." The three noticed the Shinsoo's feathers moving. They stared at the area for a while, and noticed little Cygnus poking her head out from underneath Shinsoo's wing. Cygnus was smiling and chuckling at Shinsoo's quiet joke. Cygnus detected them staring and waved happily. "Ah and the Princess is also awake. So that pretty much leaves the Empress and…Alex…still sleeping." She sighed and walked off; mumbling ideas on how to punish Alex. Lena and Jack shared a look, before both shrugging it off. Jack walked over to Cygnus as she stood up and dusted her dress. She looked up at Jack and smiled cutely.

"Good morning, Jack." Jack smiled and picked up the young princess. She giggled adorably.

"Shall we head to the kitchen? I'm sure Aria will let you take some food from Alex's plate." Jack suggested mischievously. Cygnus smiled and nodded. Jack, Lena, and Cygnus talked animatedly toward the kitchen. Aria looked up as the three walked in. Cygnus ran over to Aria and smiled brightly.

"Jack said I should ask you for some of Alex's breakfast." Cygnus said. Aria looked at Jack with a raised eyebrow. Lena merely sat down and poured herself a cup of tea. "Can't I?"

"What part of his breakfast would you though?" Aria said gently. Jack snickered as he sat down next to Lena. Lena lightly hit his head. He returned it with a bright smile. Aria noticed Cygnus was thinking deeply.

"I don't know." Cygnus replied truthfully. She watched Aria walk around the kitchen in thought.

"Hmm…." Aria smiled playfully. "This should do it." She handed Cygnus a lollipop. "Remember don't eat it until he comes in alright?" Cygnus nodded happily. Katarina came walking in with some papers in her hands. Cygnus giggled softly. Katarina glanced up and saw the four fighting an urge to laugh. Cygnus motioned her to bend down to her height and she wiped the ink off of her face. Katarina's cheeks turned pink in embarrassment.

"Katarina has been working very hard." Cygnus said smiling sweetly. "It's time for breakfast. I'll go and get mommy." Cygnus ran off toward her mother's room. Katarina sighed softly and looked at the knights. They were smiling gently.

"She's amazing isn't she?" Jack whispered. Lena sipped her tea and nodded. Katarina sat down in her spot and sighed.

"Yes. I'm going to chew Alex out, if he doesn't get out here before the Empress." Katarina stated tiredly.

"Well, I guess that means I get off the hook since I'm here." Alex replied from the doorway. Katarina glared at him with annoyance. He laughed sheepishly, before walking over to his spot and apologizing. Aria glanced at Jack and Lena. Jack had a huge smile plastered on his face, while Lena sat there as elegant as always. Empress Krystal tried to keep up with Cygnus, as the little girl pulled her over to their chairs for breakfast. All of the knights greeted Krystal, in return she smiled brightly. Empress Krystal sat down, while Aria passed out breakfast. She left Alex's plate empty.

"I'm sorry, Alex." Aria voiced sadly. "I made you some breakfast, but our adorable princess said she wanted your meal so I gave it to her without telling you." Alex looked at her exasperated.

"You mean to tell me that Princess Cygnus took my breakfast?" Alex said incredibly.

"Yup! I took your breakfast Alex." Cygnus said with such innocence that Alex merely looked at her with a raised eyebrow and disbelief. Cygnus showed him the lollipop that was supposed to be his breakfast. Alex fell out of his chair in shock. She merely stared at his chair in confusion, before looking over at Aria. Aria winked mischievously. Jack started laughed brightly at the display. Empress Krystal and Lena chuckled softly. Katarina sighed with a content smile.

"Alex? Your real breakfast is going to get cold if you sleep there." Empress Krystal said delicately. He popped up like a stick and sat down embarrassed. The group ate while talking among themselves. Cygnus finished her meal quickly before excusing herself. She walked over to Shinsoo and sat down next to him.

"Shinsoo…are you awake?"

"There is no need for you to worry about that young man, Cygnus." Shinsoo said sleepily. "He will be fine." Cygnus nodded and lies down on Shinsoo's feathers and fell asleep. Shinsoo wrapped his wing around the young princess and returned to his sleep.

A/N: Wow! Chapter 10 is done! I hope this chapter is good! Gave Empress Krystal and her knights some love. Review/Criticize. Thanks for taking your time to read this. I really appreciate the support.


	14. CH10point5: Chinese New Year Special

Disclaimer: I do not own Maplestory in anyway.

A/N: First, I would like to apologize for not releasing a new chapter for over two weeks. I just finished finals yesterday and was focusing on them. :D But no worries, for I have delivered another Special for the Lunar/Chinese New Year. Chapter 11 is still in development, but I shall have it up as soon as it is done.

Fifteen Tails: Thanks for the review. When I was typing that section, I meant to put it that way; however, it does work that way as well. I'll leave that up to you. Also thanks for the continuing support.

Blaze of Oz: Thanks for the review. I hope you question was answered. If not then, Zeru is pretty much the tour guide/tormented soul bound to the Forsaken Palace. Keep supporting this story!

Anonymous: Thanks for the review! I know this isn't really an update since it doesn't do anything with the story but here is a special! :D Also OMG THANKS SO MUCH! Your comment was just what I needed after my week of finals and horrendous pain. :D

And for my reviewers, and readers have a few cookies, cakes, and sweets! Happy Lunar New Year! On to the special!

_Chapter Ten Point Five: Chinese New Year Special_

For some odd reason, Empress Cygnus had wanted to go to Leafre for a few days. It was a few days before the second to last Monday of January.

"_Neinheart, can you call all of my knights here?" Cygnus asked with an angelic voice. Neinheart nodded and left to find them. Cygnus sat quietly next to Shinsoo. "I hope they'll all agree; since I really want to see it." She smiled softly at Shinsoo, who nudged her with his muzzle affectionately. She petted his head with a smile. Cygnus looked up as she saw her knights come in. Neinheart had a frown plastered on his face as he walked over to her. She looked at him worryingly. "Did something happen, Neinheart?"_

"_Eckhart didn't want to come today. In fact, he refused to leave his cabin, saying something about being tired." Neinheart replied with annoyance. "I know I'm not extremely strict with them, but this is getting to be a bit annoying." Cygnus smiled at his frustration. _

"_I personally think that action is highly disrespectful to the Empress." Mihile said with a hint of anger. Cygnus merely smiled at him while sweat dropping. _

"_I guess I'll just go and say what I wanted to do this weekend. I want to go to Leafre. I want to see a real dragon!" Cygnus said bubbly. Her four knights starred at her in surprise. Hawkeye was the first to recover._

"_You want to go see a dragon; and why Leafre for the weekend?" His voice was laced with curiosity. Cygnus smiled brightly._

"_I heard that they're having a festival there; according to the lunar calendar, this year is the year of the dragon. That's why I want to go to there and find a real dragon." She replied happily. Neinheart fixed his monocle nervously._

"_But that's dangerous! Cygnus, please reconsider!" Mihile interjected quickly. Cygnus looked down sadly._

"_Mihile, I don't see what the problems are; especially since we'd all be there to protect her." Irena said calmly. "Plus, it seems like she really wishes to see this festival." _

"_As for the dragon, I suppose one of you boys would have to find one to show her." Oz supposed mischievously, hitting a nerve in a certain blonde and orange head. Neinheart merely sighed tiredly. It was another one of Cygnus's crazy wishes._

That is how Neinheart, Shinsoo, Empress Cygnus, and all of the knights, excluding Eckhart, ended up in Leafre for the weekend. The little village was full of festivities and the sound of fire crackers filled the air. Empress Cygnus smiled at the little things she had never seen before. Irena and Oz walked with her, while the two other knights were right behind them. Neinheart and Shinsoo followed behind them. Shinsoo was able to fly around too, since this place was big enough for a dragon to fly through. In the shadows, a shiny mask reflected the festive lights. The owner smirked and disappeared from his hiding spot. Neinheart turned to look at the spot where the shadow was at merely seconds before. Neinheart frowned and looked at Empress Cygnus worried.

"Shinsoo…something doesn't seem right." Neinheart muttered quietly enough for the divine bird to hear. Shinsoo nodded.

"I think we'll be fine though. Do the knights know?" Shinsoo whispered back. Neinheart merely shrugged.

"OH is that what they call a dragon dance!" Cygnus said excitedly. Irena smiled at the happy Empress. Oz was jumping up and down with excitement as well. "Oh my, they even have a lion dance!" Hawkeye and Mihile glanced at each other with bright smiles. Neinheart looked around worried. His entire body was tense for some odd reason. There was an enormous amount of flowers and plants: plum blossoms, kumquats, narcissuses, bamboos, sunflowers, eggplants, and chom mons. Cygnus looked at them all with such a bright smile that all of her knights smiled. The shop owner smiled.

"Did you know that each of these plants and flowers have a meaning?" Cygnus shook her head. "Well, the plum blossoms symbolize luck; kumquats symbolize prosperity as well as the narcissuses; bamboos, well they're just used especially to support the luck trees; the sunflowers means to have a good year; eggplants is a plant to heal all of your sickness; and the chom mon plant will give you tranquility." He handed her a small plum blossom branch, and a stem of narcissus. There were full of the flowers. "A plum blossom branch and a stem of narcissus, it is my gift for you, and Happy New Year to you all." Cygnus thanked him and continued through the festival. Her face continued to show her awe and excitement.

_**Elsewhere in Leafre**_

Chief Tatamo was standing nearby watching the festivities. A figure dropped down next to the tree that he was standing by. He smiled and motioned the figure over. He came over and stood next to him.

"What do you think of this festival?" He asked the figure. He was completely dressed in black and his cloak covered his head. The hood covered his face. "Does Her Majesty enjoy it?

"The festival is wonderful. She enjoys it, as I expected. Thanks for putting up with my selfish request, Chief Tatamo." The figure said kindly and gently. There was a hint of sadness in the man's voice. Chief Tatamo sighed at his guest.

"What's the matter?" Chief Tatamo asked. "It isn't like you. Did something happen?" The figure moved his hand to his face and removed his mask. He looked at it affectionately.

"Not really. It's just been a long time since I've remembered…." The figure looked out at the people smiling at the festival. "It's been a while since I've seen them smile like that. You've done me an enormous favor, Chief Tatamo."

"Hahaha, no it's my pleasure. Plus it is our village's wish to do this every time the year becomes dragon. It is tradition." A sudden gust of wind blew and made the hood fall off of the figure's head. His hazel eyes were piercing in contrast with his smooth black hair. "I must thank you for helping with the preparations, Chief Knight Eckhart. If it wasn't for you, this festival wouldn't have been possible." Chief Tatamo turned to look at him. "You are much different than most of the rumors say that you are. You have a warm heart, never lose that." Eckhart put his mask back on and nodded.

"I'll keep that in mind, Chief Tatamo."

"Oh did I mention that there is a dragon resting somewhere? He's been waiting to see someone, but that someone hasn't shown up yet." Chief Tatamo said softly. Eckhart shook his head. "Well, no matter. I suppose it isn't time yet for him to awaken." Eckhart saw the group walking through the booths. "Take care of them in the future." As Eckhart registered the words and he spun to look at the Chief. The Chief merely smiled knowingly. "You'll understand when the time comes, Chief Knight Eckhart. Now, just live in the moment." Eckhart was curious, but left the matter alone. "Are you not going to join them?"

"I told them that I was going to stay on the island." Eckhart watched them laughing. Even Hawkeye and Mihile were enjoying the festivities. Eckhart frowned suddenly. "Umbra." Umbra summoned next to Eckhart.

"Yes, Eckhart?" Chief Tatamo looked over at Eckhart worried.

"Go check out that area for me. I think something is there." Eckhart said solemnly. "Please deal with it accordingly." Umbra nodded and disappeared. "I hope it's my imagination."

"Chief Knight Eckhart, please do yourself and I a favor; go to the Empress's side just in case." Eckhart faced the Chief. "Your duty belongs to the Empress, and her safety also belongs in the knights' hands" He smiled and pushed Eckhart toward the group. "You don't have to show yourself to them. Just be near them." Eckhart sighed and disappeared into the darkness. Chief Tatamo smiled once he was gone. "It looks like the future is going to be full of destiny changers. Isn't that right, my dear friends?"

"Until that day comes…Tatamo." A voice drifted to the Chief's ear.

_**Down by the Booths**_

Eckhart stood in the shadows near the group. His hood was pulled up over his head. He was leaning against a tree with his arms folded. Umbra summoned himself next to Eckhart. Another strong gust of wind blew through the booths.

"Eckhart, I lost it. However, I believe it is going for the Empress." Umbra looked over at the group. "What's the plan?"

"We'll wait for it."

Cygnus laughed at Mihile's actions. He was being weird, but she was okay with it. Irena and Oz were munching on the delectable foods. Hawkeye was hanging on a vine. Neinheart and Shinsoo just starred at the knights and Empress's antics.

"Um…do I even want to know why and how they're acting like this?" Neinheart said with a sweat drop. Shinsoo merely shrugged at the sight. "Don't tell me they got drunk…off the atmosphere…." Neinheart turned over to the shadows and starred into it. There was a glint of a light. "Shinsoo, there's something over there." Shinsoo looked into the darkness. His eyes widen in surprise once he saw who was there. The owner brought his pointer finger to where his lips would be, but the mask covered it. "Shinsoo, what do you see?"

"It is nothing that should worry us, Neinheart." Shinsoo returned to looking at his master. Neinheart tried to see what was over there, but to no luck. Neinheart sighed and returned to looking at his Empress. The group went to a place where they could see the fireworks. Empress Cygnus was watching her knights from behind. A sudden rustle of the leaves, before a goat-like monster charged at the Empress. His two horns directed toward her. The Knights noticed a few seconds too late. They wouldn't make it to her in time. Irena quickly pulled out her bow and aimed for the Hankie. She managed to injure the monster, but it was still charging at Cygnus.

"CYGNUS!" Her knights all yelled. Neinheart gasped in shock. He didn't know what to do. Shinsoo was relaxed since he knew it would work out. Just as the monster was going to reach her, a figure dug the Hankie's head into the ground with his feet. His cloak was spread out from the sudden jump. As the figure stood up, he made sure that the monster's head was broken beyond merely a fracture. Cygnus had fallen into Shinsoo's wing in surprise. The knights had their weapons pointed at the figure. A strong wind blew his hood off and his mask shone from the moonlight. They all starred at him in surprise, except Shinsoo.

"Eckhart? What are you doing here?" Mihile asked shocked. Chief Tatamo came over as he was worried about his guests.

"Ahh, Chief Knight Eckhart it looks like they found out that you were here." He smiled as Eckhart helped Cygnus to her feet. Eckhart nodded at the Chief's statement. "I must apologize for not asking for permission to borrow your knight, Empress Cygnus. We were running a little short on supplies for the festival." Cygnus looked at her Chief Knight of Darkness, who merely stood there. Mihile was trying to get him to talk.

"I'm surprised that Eckhart would do something like that." Cygnus said softly.

"He did it for all of you." Chief Tatamo whispered quietly. Hawkeye was trying to pry Eckhart's mask off. Eckhart merely dodged all of it while looking up at the sky. He put up three fingers and slowly did a countdown. At zero, the sky was littered with fireworks. The group stopped and watched the wonderful lights in the sky. Eckhart stood away from the group and smiled under his mask.

"Eckhart…," Neinheart walked over to his side, "thank you for working hard." Eckhart merely shrugged it away.

"It is my duty, but above it all…," Neinheart looked at the quiet nightwalker, "it's all I need."

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this special. Happy Chinese New Year and Belated New Years! Year of the Dragon! Yay! See you all in the next chapter!


	15. CH11: Return to Shiver Village

Disclaimer: I do not own Maplestory in anyway.

A/N: Chapter Eleven hah!

Anonymous: Awesome! :D Here is the long awaited chapter. Hope you enjoy it!

AliceDream: Haha thanks for the reviews! It made my day to see them! Please continue to read it and support my story!

I2m4e: Thanks for the review! Hope you keep reading!

_Chapter Eleven: Return to Shiver Village _

The snow that had blanketed the land lay pristine and untouched. The sun was slowly rising over the mountains of El Nath. The sounds of the animals' leisurely awakening from their nightly slumber greeted the morning sun. The spirit of darkness gazed out the window from the third story. His dark purple eyes were shining with darkness that only he could pull off. The sound of the bathroom door opening alerted Umbra to look at his partner. For once, Eckhart wasn't wearing the bandages that covered his entire body. His hair was slightly damp still. Eckhart observed the sky that was welcoming the warm rays of light.

"Are you planning on freezing to death?" Umbra asked softly. Eckhart was simply wrapped in a towel around his waist. Eckhart ignored the spirit and pulled out of his bag, another pair of clothing and put it on. "They're going to find you soon."

"I'll deal with it." Eckhart replied flatly. He finished buckling the belts on his boots, before picking up his plain porcelain mask. "That's the only choice I have." He whispered under his breath.

"No, it is not the only choice you have left." Umbra said strongly. "Eckhart, you are strong. There are still things you must learn for yourself."

"Fighting them is the only choice I have. Learning about things for my own reasons, I know I still have a longs way to go." Eckhart retorted and put on his mask.

"Ask Arec to train you in the arts of an assassin." Umbra said sternly. Eckhart looked at the spirit. Umbra could feel his piercing eyes from beneath the mask. "You'll understand why you need to learn it." Umbra waited patiently for Eckhart to acknowledge. There was a quiet sigh, before Eckhart nodded silently in acknowledgement. "Eckhart, what is bothering you?"

"Zeru Orpheus Erebus," Eckhart glanced up at Umbra, "I think I know him. It's just that I don't quite remember how I know him." There was a gentle knock on the door.

"Eckhart? Are you awake?" A quiet childish voice whispered through the door. Umbra looked at Eckhart as he walked over to it and opened the door. Evahart was standing there with a small frown on her pale face.

"What's the matter?" Eckhart whispered softly.

"Do you remember what happen to you before the age of five?" Evahart asked perplexed.

"Why?"

"I saw you in my dream, but you were five I think." She replied with her eyes scrunched in confusion. "I think I was…really young." Eckhart stared at Evahart closely. Umbra could hear the gears in Eckhart's head moving and clicking into place. The sudden dream, the little girl in front of him, and the vague feeling of knowing a man that he'd never seen before; he ventured into _the Forsaken Palace_. "Eckhart?"

"When I was five, I remember running away from something, while carrying a little baby girl." Eckhart whispered softly. Umbra's purple eyes widen in surprise.

"It couldn't be…" Umbra slipped out accidently. Eckhart and Evahart turned to stare at the spirit. Umbra recovered sheepishly. "Sorry, I was just thinking out loud." Eckhart looked at Umbra suspiciously.

"Does that answer your question?" Eckhart inquired gently. She nodded slowly; Eckhart could tell that she didn't seem satisfied with his answer.

"Master Arec told me to tell you to see him once you're ready. He said he'll be on the first floor." Evahart said quietly. She smiled weakly and turned to return whatever it was that she was doing. Eckhart watched her leave before looking at Umbra.

"It looks like I might not have the need to ask the man." Eckhart said with a smirk under his mask. Eckhart glided down the stairs to where Arec could be found. Arec was standing near the fireplace in the same type of outfit as always. It never changes…ever. "Master Arec, you wanted to see me?"

"Eckhart, I need you to take Evahart back to her village today. Something tells me that she'll come asking soon, after that we'll start on your training."

"Are you not coming with us?" Eckhart asked with curiosity. Arec smirked under his hood.

"We, instructors, are not allowed to enter that village. No matter how much we look for it, we will not find it." Arec replied softly. Evahart knocked on the wood column to get their attention. "Evahart, how long were you standing there?"

"I've been here long enough to know that Eckhart and I are going back to the village today." Evahart answered quietly.

"You two be careful when you're there understand. Do what you have too, but return as soon as possible. I don't want to see you both returned as corpses." Arec advised swiftly.

"We understand, Master Arec. We'll take our leave then. Are you ready Evahart?" Eckhart asked quietly. Evahart nodded. The two bid Arec farewell as they walked through the forest. Eckhart watched as Evahart lead the way back to the village. She really did know how to return there by heart. Umbra summoned himself and walked along with them. When they reached the village, there was nothing left of it other than ashes that were beginning to disappear as well due to the snow. Evahart walked to where her house should have been and went to the back of the house. She cleared the snow off and low and beholds a door. Umbra glanced at it with interest. Evahart pulled it open it and revealed an underground cellar or basement. Evahart pulled out the candle from the holder and lit it. Eckhart's widened in surprise at what the cellar stored. Weapon and a whole lot of them from daggers, claws, throwing stars to knucklers, swords, knives to staffs and shields littered the little basement. "What is this?"

"My family was known for collecting weapons in case of emergencies and such. There is something here that might help you in your journey." Evahart answered solemnly. Umbra glanced around the room and went to look at the weapons in detail. Evahart walked to the back of the room and touched the wall. Stepping back, she watched as the wall revealed a door. She opened the door and walked inside the inner chamber. Eckhart followed her inside and stared at the box that was sitting in front of him. She opened it and motioned him to look at it. It was a blue black Raven's Claw. Eckhart blinked in plain surprise. How did her family get their hands on one of those? He glanced at Evahart.

"I can't possibly take that. Don't you know how much that is?"

"Yes, but it will do much more good in your hands then mine. You can return it to me once you are done using it. I'm sure you'll find a better claw in the future. Until then, you can use this." Evahart replied.

"Eckhart, I think it would be good to have it." Umbra stated plainly. "As long as you keep it in perfect condition then you'll just return it to her in the future."

"Are you sure this is okay, Evahart?" Eckhart asked while looking at her. She smiled and nodded.

"I have a feeling that it will help you." Silence rested in the chamber. "I believe that you'll be leaving very soon to continue your journey."

"Yes…I can feel them moving much quicker than I anticipated." Eckhart said softly. Umbra left the chamber to look around some more.

"Do you need more throwing stars? We have a few packs that might interest you." Evahart whispered soundlessly. Eckhart picked up the Raven's Claw and put it on. To his astonishment it fit perfectly, like it was waiting for him to find it and wear it.

"You're sounding a lot like a sales person, Evahart." Eckhart said while motioning her to show him. Evahart laughed softly.

"I suppose I do sound like one, only difference is that I'm not selling them to you. I'm giving them to you." Evahart responded briefly. Evahart led him over to a case full of different types of throwing stars. "Choose the ones that interest you. I'll sharpen them when you have the ones you like. I'll be over by that table." Eckhart nodded as she lit the candle on the wall and walking over to the work table in the middle of the room. Eckhart glanced at all of the stars and was again flabbergasted at the collection. Eckhart studied the ones that interested him and brought them over to Evahart and Umbra. Umbra was messing with the candle's flame in morbid curiosity. Evahart had the sharpening tools out on the table and was watching Umbra messing with the candle flame. "Did you find the ones you liked?"

"Yeah…what is Umbra doing?"

"He's playing with the fire. I'll sharpen those for you." Evahart mumbled softly. Eckhart gave them to her and watched Umbra try to burn his finger. The sound of metal to the sharpening rock vibrated through the room. They spent a few hours in there, before Evahart finished and gave them to Eckhart. "We should head back now that I'm done here. I'll just lock this up so no one can use the weapons irresponsibly." As they left, Evahart locked the cellar and casted a spell over the door making it impossible to locate unless you knew where it was. The three returned to El Nath in silence. Umbra unsummoned himself once they neared the house. Arec was waiting for Eckhart at the door. He motioned Evahart inside to rest while he glanced at Eckhart.

"It's time for your training. I'm sure you have some other things you might end up needing to do very soon. Come and we'll work." Eckhart nodded and the two of them disappeared into the forest for some training.

_**Inside the house**_

Evahart walked over to the chair by the fireplace. Rene was sitting a chair away reading quietly. Tylus was not at the house at the moment, which was surprising. Pedro was off doing whatever he does wherever he does it. Robeira was sitting at the table writing away notes and stuff that made Evahart's head spin in circles.

"Rene, I was wondering what will happen to me after Eckhart leaves?" Evahart asked concerned. Rene looked up from her book and glanced at the girl in front of her. Robeira put her pen down and walked to the kitchen.

"We'll find you a suitable place to stay and train. I'm thinking of asking Athena Pierce if she has anyone that will be willing to adopt you, since no one here in El Nath can afford to house another person." Rene said softly in return. Robeira returned and placed a tray of tea and cookies on the table. Robeira sat down in the chair next to Evahart.

"You'll be fine, Evahart. Athena Pierce is an understanding woman. She'll be willing to help. Now that I think about it. Isn't her apprentice already a Ranger? Nanayki was it?" Robeira questioned.

"Yes, Nanayki was made ranger a few months ago. I think Nanayki might be willing to help us with Evahart here. She told me that she'll help us with certain things after she deals with her work for Athena." Rene said softly.

"Is she nice?" Evahart asked with curiosity laced tone.

"Yes. Nanayki is extremely calm and gentle. Compassionate and in tuned with nature. She's also very knowledgeable and understanding, if you ever have questions for her." Rene answered.

"Can you contact her and ask her for me? I have a feeling that Eckhart can't stay here for much longer and I should get to know the world more and become stronger." Evahart stated softly. Rene and Robeira glanced at each other after looking at Evahart.

"We understand. I'll contact Athena and Nanayki about it. Until then, just continue to rest and regain your strength alright?" Rene replied.

"I will, Master Rene."

A/N: WOOT! Chapter eleven is done! Hope you enjoy this chapter, not much happened. Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	16. CH11point5: Valentine's Day Special

Disclaimer: I do not own Maplestory in anyway.

A/N: Happy Valentine's Day! I will be single yet again for another year! But that is a okay since well, SPECIAL! Haha, hope you guys get chocolates and a lot of wonderful memories this year.

Anonymous: Thanks! Hope you keep reading it.

AliceDream: I'm like that too sometimes. Thanks for reviewing! Hope you like the rest!

_Chapter Eleven Point Five: Valentine's Day Special_

Ahh what is in the air today? Love is in the air, and guess what happened to the stern Neinheart. He was bombarded with Cygnus Knight Noblesses. Neinheart was sitting at his desk doing paperwork like every other day, only today was a bit different.

"Neinheart! Neinheart!" A young Noblesse yelled across the chamber. The tactician gripped his pen in frustration. "Neinheart!"

"Yes?" Neinheart said with his jaw clenched, trying not to lose his cool. The stack of paperwork doesn't disappear by itself. It might have if the Chief Knights actually did some of theirs. Okay that was mean; some of them actually did, while others just left it there!

"Can we please have other people come onto the island?" The Noblesse pleaded. A group of them was standing behind that one Noblesse.

"Why would I allow for random people to come onto this island and put the Empress's safety in danger?" Neinheart replied sternly. The Noblesses all sighed and glanced down at their feet sadly.

"Well…because it's Valentine's Day….." One of the other Noblesse answered quietly. Neinheart slammed his hands down on his desk while standing up. All of the Noblesses jumped in fright.

"You want me to put the Empress at danger so you can enjoy Valentine's Day! If none of you have noticed, none of the Chief Knights are here at the moment! Those annoying idiots for Minerva's sake decided to all leave on the same day! They didn't even ask me for permission those cold hearted KNIGHTS!" Neinheart shouted furiously. "I swear once they get back I'll cut their pay by eighty percent!" The Noblesses stood terrified. In the shadows one of the Chief Knights chuckled. Neinheart's head spun over to the shadows and glared at it. "GET OUT HERE, ECKHART." Neinheart said venomously quiet. Eckhart complied and walked out of the shadows.

"Neinheart, you need to calm down…otherwise you'll pop a blood vein." Eckhart stated swiftly. Neinheart gripped his pen until his hand turned white. "Neinheart." Eckhart said calmly.

"You dare tell me what to do! You left the island without tell me! You left the Empress unguarded!" Neinheart yelled furiously. Eckhart turned to the Noblesses.

"Leave now. If you want to keep your ears leave." Eckhart commanded gently. Neinheart grabbed Eckhart's collar. The Noblesses all disappeared with relief from the stern Neinheart. Eckhart glanced at Neinheart. "Neinheart."

"You're all going…" Neinheart's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he slumped into Eckhart's arms. Eckhart had knocked the tactician out. Bringing a hand up to the man's forehead confirmed his suspicions. Eckhart disappeared into the shadows and reappeared in front of Neinheart's cabin. Neinheart was much lighter than he looked. He opened the door and walked inside. Eckhart laid the man on his bed and removed his monocle. Eckhart glanced over at him as he opened his eyes.

"Sign this." Eckhart commanded softly. Eckhart watched as the man sign it unconsciously, before falling back into unconsciousness. He had to manually unclench Neinheart's hand from the pen. Eckhart sighed softly, before summoning Umbra and handing him the document and the pen. Umbra smiled and disappeared. Walking over to the bathroom, Eckhart took out a basin and filled it with cold water. Setting the basin down on the nightstand, Eckhart pulled out a towel and got it wet. After squeezing all the water out, he put it down on Neinheart's forehead and pulled the blankets over him. Eckhart then walked over to the small kitchen and prepared a small pot of soup. He left a note and medication on the nightstand before leaving the cabin with the door locked. Eckhart walked along the path toward the Knight's Chamber. A black nightingale landed on his shoulder, which he ran his fingers over its head. "I wonder…" The nightingale glanced at Eckhart with a tilt of his head, "if it's really alright for us to do this." Eckhart smiled under his mask. "Oh well, it won't matter, we're already getting an eighty percent pay cut. Not that I need the money to begin with." The nightingale nodded and flew off. Eckhart stopped and watched it fly.

"Eckhart!" Hawkeye yelled once he saw him and waved him over. "Come on over here!" Eckhart walked over to the duo of Chief Knights. Mihile was talking with Hawkeye about the 'plan.' The two were sitting at the round table. "We have most of it done. What do you think?" Eckhart picked up the plan and read it. Mihile was sitting in his chair watching Eckhart.

"That will be fine. Neinheart's going to dock eighty percent of our pay for this you know." Eckhart stated plainly. Mihile nodded smiling.

"I don't mind. Right Hawkeye?" Mihile asked while Hawkeye nodded. "Oz wanted to know if you got that done for her."

"I did. Is that all? I've got some things to take care of." Eckhart said softly. Mihile nodded.

"You better be there."

"I'll think about it." Eckhart replied and walked off. He walked over to Neinheart's desk and glanced at the paperwork. Lifting the first piece up and reading it, Eckhart sat down in the chair and started working. Eckhart categorized the documents into three stacks; No, Yes, Maybe. The ones that he knew Neinheart would say no to, were left in the no pile; while the ones that were really important Eckhart signed and left them in the yes pile. The maybe pile was the one that held documents that Eckhart didn't know where it belonged.

"Neinheart! Oh…Eckhart, do you know where Neinheart is?" An innocent feminine voice asked with concern. Eckhart glanced up from the paperwork to see Empress Cygnus standing in front of him. Her eyes held worry for her tactician. "I heard from some Noblesses that he was very angry today. Oz and Irena are almost done with the preparations for the party. Hawkeye and Mihile are telling a few Noblesses to call anyone they want to the island. Of course, Shinsoo still has his protection barrier up so no evil people can get in."

"He's resting in his cabin. I believe he had a terrible headache and fever earlier. Of course he was very vigorous about that idea of yours Cygnus." Eckhart replied softly. His gentle voice made Cygnus look at Eckhart closely.

"What's the matter?" Cygnus asked worried.

"Nothing too dangerous, I suppose." Eckhart replied while putting a document to a pile. "Please be careful today, Empress Cygnus. With our tactician knocked out for the count, it is very dangerous even with Shinsoo and your knights protecting you." Cygnus sat down in the chair in front of the desk.

"Eckhart, do you always do this for Neinheart?" Cygnus asked quietly. Eckhart glanced up at his Empress. She couldn't tell what Eckhart was thinking due to the mask.

"Neinheart has been with your majesty since your late mother passed away. I've been part of your knights longer than most of the others; Neinheart has rarely gotten sick. He is a stern man, but he only does so out of concern. I suppose he hasn't really accepted our help with your protection." Eckhart said calmly while putting another document into the yes pile.

"Does he trust all of you?" Cygnus inquired with curiosity. Eckhart's hand froze over the last document. Eckhart glanced up at Cygnus.

"I believe you should not direct that question at me but Neinheart." Eckhart slid a key over the table to Cygnus. "That key will unlock Neinheart's cabin door."

"Eckhart, do I want to know how you got your hands on this key?" Cygnus asked with a weird look on her face.

"You're welcome to think what you want, Empress Cygnus." Eckhart leaned next to her ear. "I only have my ways of opening any door on this island." Eckhart sat back and dangled a chain of keys in his hands. "I would like to have that key returned to me though."

"Why do you have all of those keys? Shouldn't Neinheart have them?" Cygnus inquired puzzled. How the heck did Eckhart get his hands on them?

"That is a secret, Empress Cygnus. Neinheart has his own set of keys." Eckhart replied calmly. "You should get going." Cygnus nodded and went to Neinheart's cabin. The nightingale landed on the desk with his head tilted. "Take care of them huh." Eckhart petted the bird and stood up. "It's time to go." Eckhart pushed in the chair, the nightingale landed on his shoulder; he strode to the kitchen and was immediately attacked in a hug by the one and only Oz.

"Eckhart! We need your help! Irena and I can't do it. Hawkeye and Mihile are too busy decorating the hall." Oz said with a smile knowing the answer. "Good. Try this.' Oz lifted Eckhart's mask and stuffed a spoon full of food into his mouth. Eckhart pulled away a bit annoyed but continued to chew it. "Well?"

"Using me as a food tester is not nice, Oz." Eckhart said calmly. Oz just pouted and poked him. "It's good. Now what is it that you really need my help with?"

"Mix the chocolate and make chocolates!" Eckhart sighed and nodded. "You only make the best chocolates I've ever eaten!"

"I digress, Oz." Irena and Oz watched as Eckhart professionally mixed the chocolates. Who knew that Eckhart was such a good chocolatier?

"Eckhart, how many valentines do you receive every year?" Oz asked with curiosity. Eckhart continued working quietly. "Eckhart?"

"I don't count." Eckhart replied monotonous. His hands carefully tempered the chocolate. Irena smiled softly.

"You do it so well. Where did you learn how to do this?" Irena asked while watching his hands move. Oz was transfixed at the chocolate.

"I woke up with it." Eckhart stated dully. He poured the chocolate into the molds and put them into the fridge. "They'll be ready by then." Eckhart cleaned his hands and waved as he walked out.

"ECKHART!" A male voice yelled irritated. Eckhart turned to see an all better Neinheart storming his way over to him. "What is the meaning of this?" His voice was soft but venomous.

"Meaning of what?" Eckhart asked clearly. Neinheart took a deep breath to calm down.

"Obliviously of random people coming to Ereve for Valentine's Day no less! None of the other Chief Knights are here, are you trying to put the Empress in danger?" Neinheart hissed. Cygnus was walking over tired from trying to keep up with her tactician. Cygnus handed Eckhart his key and he put it into his pants pocket. "Eckhart…."

"You are welcome to reduce my pay to zero if you must, but this is Empress Cygnus's wish; I might add that you signed a document allowing us to do this. Otherwise, I'm merely taking the measures necessary to insure that her wish is fulfilled. " Eckhart replied monotonous. Neinheart stood there starring at Eckhart stunned. "Now you'll both have to excuse me. The color is getting to me." Eckhart bowed respectfully to Cygnus before disappearing into the shadows.

"What was that?" Neinheart asked clearly astounded. Cygnus smiled.

"I guess he said he got it under control. Plus, all of the Chief Knights are here Neinheart." Cygnus replied happily. Neinheart looked at Cygnus and smiled softly.

"I owe him an apology don't I?" Neinheart stated quietly. Cygnus nodded. "He took care of my paperwork and my health. What an unusual person. I'll never completely understand him."

"I don't think Eckhart really expects us to completely understand him. He's always been like that." Cygnus said quietly. "Shall we go and enjoy whatever the Chief Knights have up their sleeves?" Neinheart smiled gently for once.

"Lead the way, Cygnus." Neinheart replied softly. Neinheart followed Cygnus to the banquet hall. There were so many people there. Hawkeye, Mihile walked over once they saw the two of them.

"Like the decorations?" Mihile said with a smile. The entire hall was decorated in different tints and shades of reds, pinks, and whites. From streamers to balloons, the hall was beautifully decorated. There was an enormous spread on the buffet table. Oz and Irena walked over with a smile. Shinsoo was not there yet.

"It's beautiful, Hawkeye, Mihile! Thank you!" Cygnus smiled happily. The group enjoyed themselves. The Noblesses were smiling and laughing with their friends and munching on the delicious food.

Shinsoo was still where he always is looked up at the shadow that appeared near him. Eckhart pulled his mask off and let the gentle breeze hit his face.

"Eckhart." Shinsoo whispered. Eckhart glanced over at the divine bird and smiled softly.

"...I'm sorry…but I'm going to take a nap." Eckhart whispered back. Shinsoo nodded and motioned the tired Chief Knight over. Eckhart walked over sluggishly and fell asleep in Shinsoo's feathers. Umbra summoned himself and sat at the little table that was nearby.

"How long has he been awake, Umbra?" Shinsoo asked the spirit worried about the knight.

"Over thirty-six hours I believe. He also hasn't eaten anything for over thirteen hours." Umbra said while putting a lunch box down next to Eckhart. "He puts too much on his own shoulders sometimes."

"They'll be sad that he's not there. I hear he gets only a few valentines every year." Shinsoo whispered.

"I get one at least, and about four at most." Eckhart slurred slowly. His dark hazel eyes were glazed and tired.

"Eat your lunch and get some sleep. If you keep pushing yourself like this, you'll end up hurting yourself." Shinsoo stated calmly, watching the young knight eat slowly. Umbra walked over and sat down in front of Eckhart. Eckhart finished his meal and put his mask back on. He laid back and immediately fell asleep out of pure exhaustion. Umbra touched Eckhart's chest and felt his heartbeat slowly but rhythmically. "He's not over exerting himself is he?"

"I don't believe he is." Umbra whispered in return. Eckhart slept peacefully until the moon was in the sky. Umbra glanced down at Eckhart. Eckhart got up slowly after yawning a bit. Eckhart closed his eyes and focused on the darkness that surrounded him. Shinsoo was sleeping peacefully. "What's wrong Eckhart?"

"Nothing is wrong really. The Empress is standing here with her tactician and chief knights in front of me." Eckhart replied. Oz came over and gave him a valentine; Eckhart made no move to take it.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Eckhart. Sorry for not realizing how much we made you work. I didn't realize that you were helping other people too." Oz said softly.

"Eckhart, I must apologize. I wasn't being rational when I yelled at you. Thank you for taking care of me when you didn't have to." Neinheart apologized with gratitude laced in as well.

"I'm going back to sleep." Eckhart replied softly ignoring the group completely. Cygnus giggled knowingly. Shinsoo chuckled at Eckhart who returned to sleep. Umbra smiled, walked over to his partner and encased him in darkness. Eckhart reappeared in his bed with his mask off.

"Good Night, Night Walker."

A/N: Well Happy (Early) Valentine's Day! I don't think the ending was written very well. Oh well. Review, criticize, and what not! See you guys in Chapter 12!


	17. CH12: Foreshadowing of Demise

Disclaimer: I do not own Maplestory in anyway.

A/N: Chapter 12 is here! WARNING: This chapter is focused more on the other characters, so sorry about the no Eckhart! Hopefully he makes a comeback in the next chapter! We will see.

Anonymous: Thank you for the review! I'm glad that the specials are very good.

Zephyr Overlord: I thank you for giving my story a read and the advice to better my writing.

….: Thanks for the review. I'm glad that it's cute! What should I call you?

_Chapter Twelve: Foreshadowing of Demise_

_**Ereve Island**_

The bright sun shone over the majestic island. There has rarely been a day where the bright beautiful sun wasn't shinning, or the moon reflecting the splendid light on Ereve. Today was no different, only that the occupants were awakened by a loud scream coming from the Empress's sleeping chamber. Each of the cabins had their respective colors on the door; yellow, blue, red, and green.

In the Dawn Warrior's cabin, a few halls away from the chamber, the experienced blonde knight immediately jumped out of his humble sized bed. He was shirtless and dressed only in his pants. His hair was in a complete mess. His blue eyes were awake and alert. He grabbed the shirt that lay on the table and threw it on. He ran out the door, while snatching up his sword that leaned against the door frame.

Across the way was the Thunder Breaker's cabin, the tan knight's eyes snapped open. His dark eyes blinked once, getting his eyes adjusted to the bright sun. He was dressed in a pirate shirt and pants, both were blue. He stood up and grabbed his weapon that was on the nightstand, before dashing out of the room.

Diagonally from the Thunder Breaker's cabin was the red Blaze Wizard's cabin, the red headed mage glanced up from her pile of books that littered the small table in the middle of the room. She was dressed in her red wizard robes. She stood up abruptly and grabbed her wand and disappeared out of the room.

Next to the Blaze Wizard's cabin was the green Wind Archer's cabin. The green-haired owner was nowhere to be found in the room. The room was neatly organized. The green sheets on the bed were neatly made. The Wind Archer was already at the Empress's chamber door. In her hand held an earthly bow. Her fairy-ish outfit was green and golden. Next to her was the Empress's Tactician and the young Princess Cygnus. Cygnus was dressed in a night gown of white and cyan; she was holding onto the Tactician's pants. The three other knights came running over to the three.

"Katarina, what is going on?" The Dawn Warrior asked the Tactician. Katarina turned to look over at the warrior.

"I'm not sure, Alex; but I think you guys should get in there!" Katarina replied quickly. Alex didn't need another warning before he kicked the door opened and ran inside. The other knights followed swiftly after him. Cygnus could only stare at the opened door. Katarina took Cygnus's hand and walked inside carefully. In her other hand was a dagger that was always on her. The chamber had a small foyer, before the main chamber that housed the bed itself. "Alex, Jack!"

"Katarina, don't bring the Princess in here!" Jack yelled out. Katarina stopped walking and looked down at Cygnus. Katarina covered Cygnus's ears as she heard the Empress scream. "Damn!"

"Katarina, go to the Divine Bird! Get some answers from him!" The voice of the Blaze Wizard drifted back from the main chamber.

"Alright! Come Cygnus, let's go." Katarina said to the worried Princess. Katarina walked back out the door only to stop when Cygnus wasn't following her. Katarina looked over at the Princess. "Cygnus!"

"Mommy?" Cygnus whispered softly while walking toward the room. Katarina grabbed her by the arm.

"No, Cygnus. You can't go in there. Come, now. Let's go to Shinsoo." Katarina said worried. Cygnus struggled to get out of her hand. "Cygnus!"

"MOMMY! I want to see Mommy!" Cygnus cried out. Katarina embraced the Princess.

_**Somewhere Unknown**_

From the shadows of the different dimension, a young boy stood watching the scene unfold with grief plagued eyes. A strong womanly presence was standing next to him. The woman had black-blue hair and blue eyes. They, too, were full of grief. She was dressed in a white stola with a light blue transparent shawl around her arms. The boy had green hair and blue eyes. He was dressed in a dark sneak outfit and black lappy boots. His hair was underneath a black tiberian. The world around them was purple and the ground was made of clouds. The two stood in front of a circular screen.

"What's going to happen there?" The boy inquired softly. The woman next to him remained silent. "I don't even get to know?"

"It could change the future, if I told you." The woman returned sensitively.

"How could knowing it change the future? For all I know, I'm dead." The boy asked with a sad smirk. The woman glanced over at the boy.

"Just because you are dead, doesn't mean that you can't change it. Don't underestimate death, Ezekiel." The woman replied wisely. "I may be a goddess, but I can't control everything on that planet."

"You know what will happen in the future don't you, Minerva?" Ezekiel replied softly. A frown was plastered on his face. His hands were in fists.

"I only know fragments of the future, but not the entirety of the future." Minerva stated in return. Ezekiel sighed softly and glanced at the screen.

"It's going to be a rough year isn't it?" Ezekiel inquired softly. Minerva didn't respond; her eyes were fixed to the screen showing what was happening down in the other dimension.

_**Ereve Island**_

Katarina restrained Cygnus that was trying to force her way through to her mother. Her dress was all wrinkly. Cygnus could hear the screams coming from her mother. Lena, the wind archer, slid out the door. There was blood on her cloths. Her green hair had specks of blood it as well.

"Lena!" Katarina yelled out worried. Lena glanced back to see them.

"Get the Princess out of here. Shinsoo will protect her. GO!" Lena said calmly. Katarina nodded and picked Cygnus up and ran toward Shinsoo. Lena ran back inside and cringed. There was blood on the marble floors. Aria was sitting unconscious against the wall on the other side of the room. Jack and Alex were desperately trying to restraint their Empress. She was thrashing in her sleep. Jack glanced up at Alex. "Alex, Jack, we need to wake her up." Jack peeked over at Lena and signaled her over.

"We can't. You have to wake her up. Alex and I are busy restraining her." Jack replied seriously. His cheerful personally was no long evident. Lena nodded slowly, still unsure of how to wake her up.

"Krystal, wake up!" Lena said urgently. Alex rolled his eyes. A smack resounded through the room, as the Empress's screams died down. Lena stared in shock at the red-head that was next to her. "Aria!"

"You can't wake her up like that Lena. For the love of Minerva just smack her, she won't mind. I'm I right?" Aria stated with a small smile. Empress Krystal was blinking at her knights in surprise. Alex and Jack released her as she sat up and coughed.

"Are you alright, Krystal?" Alex asked worried. "What happened?" The four waited patiently for her to answer.

"I believe I'm alright. It was a dream yet not a dream." She replied worried. Danger was coming, but what was it. Her head shot up and she grabbed Alex's arms tightly. "Where is my baby?"

"She should be with Shinsoo and Katarina." Alex replied slowly. Krystal let go of his arms and sat back. "Krystal, you should get changed into something less dirty and go see her. Aria and I will clean up the room. Jack, Lena, please stay with Krystal." Jack and Lena nodded and stood up. Jack helped Krystal down from the bed and over to her closet. Lena walked in with Krystal while Jack stood waiting outside. Aria looked over at Alex, who was already pulling the bed sheets off of the bed. Plastered on his face was not the smile she was so used to seeing. He looked ready to punch a wall or something. He folded the bloody sheets and left them in the pile.

"Alex?" Aria said hesitantly.

"Hmm?" He replied absently, while folding yet another sheet.

"Alex." Aria repeated trying to get the Dawn Warrior's attention. He stopped and looked up at her. "There was nothing you could have done. Stop blaming yourself."

"Tell that to someone that can actually stop blaming themselves." Alex replied softly, if not a bit coldly. Aria sighed and helped with the sheets. Lena helped Krystal with an outfit and they walked out to meet Jack. Jack smiled and walked next to them as they headed through the open hallways toward Shinsoo.

"Jack…" Krystal said quietly. Jack glanced over at his Empress. Lena continued to stroll along with them silently.

"Yes?" He replied.

"Do you think that the Knights can really defeat the Black Mage if he returns?" Krystal stated gently. Jack peeked at Lena, who merely shrugged back a reply.

"I believe we can, but we might need help." Silence…. "We are stronger united, and weaker as individuals. At least that's what I've always believed." Jack said softly. He smiled suddenly. "Now I'm going to make the Princess smile!" Jack ran ahead and disappeared quickly. Krystal chuckled softly and followed her knight. Lena strolled quietly alongside her.

"You've all matured since I've first appointed you to your positions." Krystal breathed out. Lena nodded gently.

"I agree, but it's good to be like this too." Krystal stared at her Wind Archer. Lena smiled. "We are knights, yes, but we're also human that need daily pleasures like laughing and joking to make life better. Don't you agree?" Krystal giggled and nodded sweetly.

"I agree. I am a bit worried about Alex though. It seems like he blames himself yet again." Krystal stated worried. Lena sighed and glanced at the scene in front of her. Jack had gotten Cygnus laughing on the ground. Katarina was sitting at her chair watching the scene amused. Cygnus saw Krystal and ran over to her. Krystal was embraced tightly by her daughter. She felt her dress getting wet from Cygnus's tears. Krystal bent down to her daughter's height and hugged her tightly. "I'm here, honey. Mommy is okay." Lena went over to Katarina and sat next to her. Jack stood there watching the scene. Shinsoo was sleeping due to exhaustion. "Honey, it's alright. Mommy is right here. I'm not going anywhere."

"Mommy! Are you okay? Why were you screaming?" Cygnus asked worried. Krystal smiled and gently patted her head.

"It's nothing you need to worry yourself over honey. Mommy is fine." Krystal said while looking over at Jack. "Jack, do you mind playing with her. I need to speak with Katarina."

"No problem. Come Princess. Let's go and play." Jack said smiling. Cygnus nodded slowly and glanced at her mother. Krystal smiled and motioned her to go and have fun. Cygnus nodded and ran after Jack who was already waiting for her a little farther away.

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Katarina inquired plainly. Krystal chuckled.

"Always to the point, Katarina." Shinsoo perked up and opened his eyes. "I want to talk about this morning and what happened." Katarina motioned her to continue. Lena sat listening intently. "There's danger approaching and I don't know where it's coming from. It might be the Black Wings, but I don't know of any of them that can attack me from a dream."

"They attacked you through your dreams?" Katarina questioned worried. Lena glanced at Krystal and Katarina. Shinsoo's eyes closed tiredly. "How is that even possible? How did they get past Shinsoo's protective barrier?"

"I'm not sure myself. It shouldn't be possible." Krystal replied solemnly.

"It could be possible if it was an inside job." Lena pointed out calmly. She poured herself a cup of tea and took a sip. "Have you noticed anyone acting differently lately?"

"Lena, that's assuming that it was an inside job." Krystal said in protest. Lena glanced over at her. Her green eyes shone brightly with wisdom.

"Krystal, I can't think of any other reason for there to be room to hurt you otherwise." Lena replied briskly. Katarina sighed softly and rubbed her eyes.

"I agree with Lena on this one, Krystal. There's no other way for you to have gotten attacked in a dream, unless it was through someone on the island." Katarina stated plainly. Krystal looked down sadly.

"What should we do?" Krystal mumbled quietly. Lena and Katarina looked down dejectedly. What were they going to do?

A/N: Wahh! It's not as long as I thought! I'm going to make the next one in Kerning City. Eckhart might get mentioned in that one. Review! See you guys next chapter!


	18. CH13: Differences in Lives

Disclaimer: I do not own Maplestory in anyway.

A/N: First, I would like to humbly apologize for the lack of update on my part. I have no real excuse other than that I got sidetracked by Assassin's Creed. I had planned for a St. Patrick's Day Special, but never got to it; not to mention I totally ignored this for over a few months now. I hope this chapter makes up for the lost time.

Kerning City party! I'm kidding. No party at Kerning. This chapter is focused in Kerning City as a heads up! Thank you for those who are reading and reviewing. I appreciate all of the support!

l2m4e: Thanks for the review!

Anonymous: Thanks for reviewing! It made my day!

PearlissaFanFiction: Thank you for the review! I'm glad that you enjoy the story.

_Chapter Thirteen: Differences in Lives_

_**Kerning City, Victoria Island**_

The city was full of the usual gangsters, thieves, and people with nowhere to go. There was graffiti all over the building walls and trash that littered the streets. The inhabitants that lived there were either brimming with energy or slugging around lethargically. There was a fight going on in a few alleys behind the weapon's store.

"Take that back! He wouldn't do that!" A young male yelled while dodging the attacker's fists. He was dressed in black thief clothing.

"Enough." A calm voice said softly. Both of the boys froze at the voice. The owner walked out of the shadows and glanced at the two in front of him. When the boys realized the person they both bowed respectfully. The young man in front of them stood in a way that demanded respect. "Now tell me what is going on; if it isn't a good reason then be prepared for the worse."

"He accused my friend of being a bad person and a stealer." The one that dodged all of the attacks replied solemnly. The young man glanced over at the other boy. The boy looked away from him.

"Both of you come with me." He walked off without waiting to see if they'd follow. "Don't make me repeat myself." He heard them running after him. He walked quickly to the dojo where the Dark Lord resided. Syl looked up from her book and smiled.

"Find some trouble makers Jin?" Syl said while closing her book. Jin grunted with annoyance. Syl chuckled and led him and the trouble makers to where the Dark Lord was working. She knocked softly and waited for permission. Jin pulled the two inside as they tried to run away.

"Sir, I found two trouble makers that were breaking the dojo rules." Jin stated calmly. "I was going to give them punishment for it, however it seems like it over something that could have been avoided had one of them kept their mouth shut." The Dark Lord glanced up at Jin and then over to the two he held by the collar.

"Jin, release them." The Dark Lord commanded. Jin let go of them and stood back with Syl. The two of them bowed and slowly glanced at their master. "I don't tolerate fighting among students. I did not teach you the art so you could abuse it." The Dark Lord put his pen down and stood up. "The two of you will be suspended if this happens again. Do I make myself clear?" The two students nodded swiftly. "Good. For now, you will both clean the dojo floor until it is spotless and to my standards." They both nodded. "You're dismissed." The two disappeared from the room. Jin and Syl waited for him to speak again. "I have a meeting with the instructors in a few days time. I will leave the dojo and the students in your hands. Can I count on you both?"

"Of course. We'll take care of them for you." Jin replied calmly. Syl smiled warmly and walked over to her father's side.

"We won't fail you. Please be careful on your trip, father." Syl said with concern. The Dark Lord smiled and nodded. He glanced at Jin, who merely nodded and disappeared from the room.

"Syl, I want you to send me a message if anything dangerous happens. Don't try to fight something you know you are not fully capable of defeating. It is not cowardly to ask for help from Jin. Do you understand?" The Dark Lord advised while returning to his paperwork.

"Father?" Syl asked hesitantly while looking down at her hands. The Dark Lord continued looking at his paperwork.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think Eckhart is doing well? We haven't heard from him in years..." Syl said softly while messing with the bottom of her shirt.

"You do not need to worry about him. I'm sure he is doing fine. I shouldn't have to remind you, but he was very close to going over to Arec for further training when he left. If I know him as well as I do, he would have gone to Arec for more training." The Dark Lord stated calmly while signing the paperwork. Syl nodded to herself before walking toward the door. "Syl, it is best if you don't worry to much. It takes away from your concentration."

"I understand, father. I'll take my leave then." Syl walked through the door and closed it quietly. The Dark Lord stopped working once he heard the door close. He stood up and went over to his window and glanced up at the sky with his hands behind his back. It was another cloudy day. There was a threat of rainfall coming from the winds.

"Wherever you are Eckhart, please take care of yourself. There is danger on the horizon. I can feel it. Then again, you have felt it as well..." The Dark Lord stated softly before turning around to pick up a letter that was addressed to him. The handwriting was beautiful. It was slightly slanted and in a crisp calligraphy that was unique to only one person in the entire Maple World. The Dark Lord chuckled and turned to watched the city as the rain started to fall from the clouds. "Whoever taught you how to write was an extremely talented individual, in both the expressive arts and the art of thievery."

_**Elsewhere in Kerning City**_

Jin walked quietly along the rooftops. The noise from the busy city below was muffled. He let the rain soak him completely as he stood on one of the cranes that hung over the city. The rain was coming down harder now. He glanced up toward the sky longingly.

"Eckhart, it has already been a few years since you left. Are you still alive? Our master won't tell me. He only answers my question indirectly. You'd be surprised about the things happening here in Kerning. You know I think... that there is something wrong with me lately." Jin sat down with his legs dangling over the edge of the crane. "I haven't been able to train as hard as I thought lately. Syl has been...extremely playful in the last couple of years since you left. I wonder if it was her way of living with the fact that you're not here anymore." Jin sighed and fell backwards. His body was parallel with the crane. He closed his eyes and allowed the rain to cascade down his face. "Eckhart, what do I do? I feel a sense of dread descending upon my head." Jin bolted upright and glanced around him. A few feet in front of him a ghostly figure smiled softly. Jin stared at the figure. The figure had green hair and blue eyes, his smile was somehow comforting. "Who are you? Are you a figure of my imagination?" The figure chuckled and shook his head. The figure gave him a look and opened his mouth to say something. "What are you trying to tell me?" The figure sighed visually and walked over to him. The figure merely put a ghostly hand on his shoulder. Jin blinked in surprise as the figure disappeared.

"There you are!" A voice said loudly. Jin spun around and saw Syl staring at him. "What are you doing up here in the rain? You're going to catch a cold and then you'll have to take a few days off from your training." She walked over to him and dragged him back toward the dojo. "Enough of whatever you've been doing." Jin took a quick glance behind him and saw the figure wave feverishly with a huge smile plastered on his face before vanishing.

A/N: Ahh crap... not as long as I expected. Again, I'm very sorry for not returning to this sooner. I hope I can come back to it regularly like I use to. Thank you for your continued support.


	19. CH13point5: St Patrick's Day Special

Disclaimer: I do not own Maplestory in anyway.

A/N: OMG! I'm so sorry! I had meant to get this done on time, but I couldn't get around to it. Again Sorry! I mean, I meant to have it out in March at least and look where that idea went, out the window and into the air. And finally after about four months, I finally got it out.

_Chapter Thirteen Point Five: St. Patrick's Day Special_

"Neinheart..." a voice stated calmly. "Neinheart! Neinheart!" Neinheart ignored the voice and continued to work on his paperwork that was on his desk. He dipped his pen into the ink well. "Neinheart!" The voice stated irritated. He noticed red from the corner of his eyes. He was about to dip his pen again when the ink well disappeared. He gripped his pen irritably and glanced up at the offender.

"What is it Oz? As you can see I'm extremely busy." Neinheart asked calmly as possible. Oz merely smiled mischievously. Neinheart stared at her annoyed. "For the last time, what is it?" Oz put his ink well down and pinched him before teleporting out of the room. Neinheart closed his eyes after putting his pen down. He brought the palms of his hand to his eyes and tried to relax and calm himself down. He heard footsteps and sighed quietly. He opened his eyes and was faced with Hawkeye standing in front of him. He was wearing his usual outfit yet Neinheart noticed that something was off but couldn't put his finger on it.

"Neinheart, I have a question." Hawkeye stated nervously. He was standing on the balls of his heels. Hawkeye wouldn't look Neinheart in the eye.

"What is your question?" Neinheart replied resignedly.

"Are you aware of what day today is?" Hawkeye asked slowly. Neinheart blinked was the today something important?

"I don't recall at the moment." Neinheart stated plainly. Hawkeye nodded to himself. Neinheart stared at him suspiciously.

"I see." Hawkeye glanced at Neinheart and then at his hand. "Then I suppose you won't mind me doing this for a second." Neinheart gave him a weird look, before Hawkeye pinched him and ran out of the door. Neinheart felt his eye twitch in annoyance. After taking a few breaths to calm his anger down, he resumed working on his paperwork.

_**Knight's Chamber, Ereve**_

"Mihile, you're next." Hawkeye stated happily after returning from his adventure with Neinheart. Mihile was standing on the stairs in his armor. Oz smiled softly while sitting with Irena, drinking some tea. Irena merely sat there sipping from her tea. Oz could tell that Irena was annoyed from the way she was holding onto her cup.

"Of course it was a bet wasn't it. I don't back down on bets." Mihile replied confidently. Mihile looked up into the tree where Eckhart was sitting. "Eckhart you should join us in the bet." Eckhart glanced down at the Dawn Warrior.

"I'd rather not. You wouldn't like having me win again." Eckhart stated plainly. Mihile grunted and glanced up at him. "Plus, I'd rather not get on Neinheart's bad side anytime soon." Mihile merely shook his head and walked out of the room. Irena stared at him as he left. Oz ran over to Hawkeye and they started talking. Irena put her tea cup down and glanced at Eckhart.

"What is the point of doing this pinching thing?" Irena asked calmly. Eckhart sighed and looked up at the sky through the tree leaves.

"It's part of the holiday. If you don't wear green you are free to be pinched by others." Eckhart replied tiredly.

"Is that so? Then that means I'm in the safe for today aren't I?" Irena stated with a small smile. Eckhart merely nodded. "Doesn't that mean you are in the danger for being pinched, Eckhart?" Eckhart nodded again. "I don't understand you sometimes."

"There's no need for you to always understand me." Eckhart stated calmly. "After all, I don't think I'm that easily understood anyway."

"Cygnus would disagree with you." Irena returned gently.

"She'll be the next to pinch Neinheart I fear." Eckhart replied knowingly.

"What do you mean?" Irena questioned. As soon as the words left her mouth, Cygnus ran pass her in a blur. Irena blinked in surprise and glanced over at the door. "That's what you meant. Poor Neinheart." Shinsoo sighed from where he laid napping. A few minutes passed and Cygnus came back into the room and sat down in a chair while Irena poured her a cup of tea. She had a small smile on. A minute or so later, Irena could hear a yell coming from the direction where Neinheart was working.

"FOR MINERVA'S SAKE, ENOUGH!" Neinheart practically screamed. He stormed into the room as Eckhart sighed and glanced at the sky longingly. "Eckhart, come here for a second. I need to talk with you."

"Of course." Eckhart replied softly and jumped down from his tree. When the two of them were far away enough, Neinheart glanced over at him. "What's the matter?"

"Could you do me a favor?"

"That would depend on the favor, Neinheart." Eckhart replied softly. Eckhart could see the irritation and stress that the other three knights manage to make Neinheart feel displayed on his face. "Neinheart, what is the favor?" Eckhart asked after a sudden bout of silence from Neinheart.

"Could you take care of my paperwork for a few days?" Neinheart asked calmly. Eckhart nodded.

"Do be careful Neinheart. The Empress can't afford to lose her tactician." Eckhart stated clearly. Neinheart smiled gently. Eckhart blinked in surprise at the sudden smile.

"Thank you, Eckhart. I won't be away for long. Just enough time to cool down and not kill some knights for annoying me."

"Are you going where I believe you're going?" Eckhart inquired gently. Neinheart nodded. "I see. You'd better get going before the Noblesses start deciding to pinch you too." Neinheart nodded and left Eckhart alone. Eckhart shook his head and walked over to Neinheart's desk and glanced at the amount of paperwork. "Do you ever get smaller when he's working on you?" Eckhart sighed and sat down and picked up the first one and started working. Cygnus came walking in with her head looking from one side to the other. Eckhart glanced up and blinked calmly before focusing back on the paper in front of him.

"Eckhart? What are you doing here?" Cygnus asked as she walked over.

"Doing people favors..." Eckhart mumbled softly before glancing up at Cygnus. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Oh yes, I was wondering where Neinheart went. He just suddenly disappeared." Cygnus asked with a cute tilt of her head. Eckhart sighed and closed his eyes.

"He did not tell you?" Eckhart spoke quietly. Cygnus nodded. "He went over to Rien for a few days in order to cool down."

"Why did he go there? There's nobody there except for penguins."

"Ah, there is one person there; a woman a few years younger than Neinheart." Eckhart stated knowingly while putting the paper into a pile.

"Oh~ I forgot about Lilin. Why would he go there though?" Cygnus inquired questioningly. Eckhart smiled behind his mask.

"You know he was originally from Rien don't you, Your Majesty?" Cygnus nodded slowly unsure where the conversation was going. "His family is from Rien."

"I do not understand what you're trying to say, Eckhart."

"Your Majesty, I would recommend you don't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you."

"I promise it won't leave my lips."

"Alright, he went to Rien to see his younger sister."

"Younger sister? NO way! Lilin is his sister? I never knew that. Neinheart never said anything…" Cygnus exclaimed in surprise. Eckhart chuckled and put his pen down.

"Neinheart isn't the type to talk about such things." Eckhart replied gently while looking at the sky. Cygnus followed his gaze and smiled softly.

"Eckhart, why do you continue to hide things from us; even though you know so much about us?" Cygnus inquired softly.

"I believe you already know why, Your Majesty." Eckhart replied solemnly. Cygnus looked down at her hands. Eckhart watched her knowingly.

"Because you are the Knight that walks within the darkness…" Cygnus mumbled quietly, "The Knight that fights where the rest cannot fight. Should the Knight of Darkness ever betray his Empress, he shall have punishment worse than the others." Eckhart merely smiled sadly under his mask and returned to work.

_I shall always bare the harshest punishment, I shall always be your ears and eyes in the darkness, I shall always fight until I have nothing else to give, and I shall be your loyal knight even if my actions would prove otherwise._

A/N: Not much of a happy ending on this one. I hope you aren't angry about it. The ending lines are Eckhart's thoughts if it wasn't really clear. Review please. See you all next chapter.


	20. CH14: Time is Always Ticking

Disclaimer: I do not own Maplestory in anyway.

A/N: I'm back again with another chapter! Woot! Read and Review! Enjoy!

Guest: Thanks for your review!

Anonymous: Thanks for catching my mistake and the review. I appreciate it a lot. :D

_Chapter Fourteen: Time is Always Ticking_

Eckhart hid with his back against the tree. His breath coming out in a frosty mist in front of him. Umbra was humming in his mind. It was a comforting humming that Eckhart always enjoyed when he was tense with adrenaline. There was a rustle of leaves as knives came flying out of the snowy mist. Eckhart dodged them and returned his own knives. Eckhart felt a strong impact against his side as he went flying into the rocks. A hand was on his throat tightly yet not tight enough to suffocate him.

"You are still not alert enough. Eckhart you need to feel what is around you. Feel the earth under your feet. Feel the wind blowing through your hair. Feel your surroundings, they must become second nature for you. You must feel everything that is there." Arec states calmly as he glances at Eckhart's eyes. "Do you understand? A thief must always be aware of his surroundings. If he is unaware it leaves him in danger. A thief must also be fast and agile. Learn how to adapt to your surroundings. It will save your life in many situations."

"Master Arec, I understand. I thank you for your wisdom." Arec smiled softly.

"I sense your journey has started again. I apologize for not being able to help you out more than I have." Arec whispered quietly as he removed his hand from Eckhart's throat. "I don't know what you are running from, but it seems to me that you know what you're doing." Eckhart smiled softly behind his mask.

"I should get going soon. I'll just drop by the house and say my goodbyes. About Evahart…"

"Do not worry about her. We will make sure she will be fine." Arec assured. "Not to mention that girl is strong. She'll be fine." Arec put a hand on Eckhart's shoulder and led him back to the house. The two talked about places that Eckhart might come across. When they arrived at the house, Evahart opened the door and smiled warmly. She let them in and went to sit in the chair. Eckhart closed the door behind him and greeted the instructors before going up to his room to pack up. Arec stayed with the instructors and told them of what was going to happen. Eckhart came down with his stuff and glanced at Evahart. She smiled as she walked stiffly over.

"I heard you're leaving now…." Evahart mumbled sadly. Eckhart knelt down to her eye level.

"I am leaving, but you are in good hands. If fate dictates it, we will meet again." Eckhart said quietly. Evahart looked at him and nodded calmly.

"Take care of yourself Eckhart. I hope that fate will allow us to meet again. I really enjoyed the time we spent together." Evahart replied with a weak smile. Eckhart stood up and ruffled her hair, before turning to the instructors.

"I leave her in your care. Thank you for your hospitality. I'll be taking my leave then." Eckhart bowed politely before walking off in some random direction. Eckhart never truly cared where he ended up, just hoped that it wouldn't bring danger to the people that helped him like how it's been since Kerning City. The group watched him walked off quietly, before walking back into their house for the night. Eckhart glanced at the night sky and sighed. Umbra summoned himself and walked along humming calmly.

"I have a feeling you and I are going to disappear from the map again." Umbra whispered after a silent while. Eckhart nodded solemnly the feeling already eating away from his soul. Umbra glanced at him silently. Eckhart continued to walk through the darkness until the darkness completely engulfed him. That was the last that anyone saw or heard from him for a full six months. No one knows what he did during those six months but one thing was certain, the Eckhart that surfaced wasn't as warm as the one that disappeared. His emotions were hidden and he felt cold.

During those six months, a rapid chain of events took place. Events that changed what the citizens of Maple World once knew. There were rumors that Empress Krystal was sick from some unknown illness. There were recent unrest among the warriors and thieves. Protests spread from one end of Victoria Island to the other. The job instructors did their best to calm the people down.

Eckhart walked quietly and stealthily through the forest in Ellinia. Eckhart glanced up at the trees and over his shoulder at the sound of a twig breaking. Eckhart blended into the darkness of the trees and watched as a girl with red hair and green eyes running toward Ellinia. Her hair was tied into a ponytail. Eckhart blinked at the familiarity before closing his eyes at the memories that suddenly surfaced. "Oz…" When was the last time he actually spoke with the girl? Eckhart couldn't remember. His memory… he had slowly locked the memories away. Someone on the Black Wings was attacking him during his sleep. Eckhart could only tell that he wasn't the only victim of this person. Eckhart sighed as he managed to lock the memories away again. His body was littered with bandages again. Umbra summoned himself and put a shadowy hand on Eckhart's shoulder. "What is it?"

"I'll keep watch tonight. You need to get some sleep and please don't argue with me. I know you haven't slept in over 36 hours." Umbra retorted calmly while starring at Eckhart's hazel eyes determined. Eckhart sighed and nodded.

"Let's go find somewhere to sleep then." Eckhart walked off to find a safe place in the trees to sleep. Umbra watched as Eckhart fell asleep instantly. Umbra hesitantly took Eckhart's mask off and smiled gently as his face wasn't in pain or agony. It was peaceful and showed a part of him that Umbra no longer saw when the young boy in front of him was awake.

"Time has changed you, Eckhart. Please retain as much of yourself as you can." Umbra whispered quietly as he returned his mask. "Ezekiel, my friend please continue to watch over him."

A/N: I believe I'll be hitting some important things in the next chapter so keep an eye out for it. Please Review, they really do make my day. I won't make you though, since that would be rude. See you all next chapter.


	21. CH14point5: A Mysterious Special

Disclaimer: I do not own Maplestory in anyway.

A/N: Wow… almost half a year…. I'm so sorry! I know I probably can continue to say it and it would mean absolutely nothing since… I've disappointed you guys. I have tons of excuses, but I feel like they're just excuses that aren't worth saying really. Anyway, here's the finished version of the special. Enjoy!

_Chapter Fourteen Point Five: A Mysterious Special_

The moon was covered by storm clouds in the sky high above Ereve. The wind blew strongly through the trees as a storm was approaching in the distance. The sound of thunder rumbled and shook the land as lightening lit up the sky. Inside one of the marvelous chambers, Empress Cygnus was quietly enjoying tea with her Chief Knights: Mihile, Oz, Irena, and Hawkeye. Shinsoo was resting quietly behind Empress Cygnus's chair. Neinheart, along with Eckhart however, were both missing from the chamber. A quiet chuckle came from the women as Hawkeye said something funny. Mihile smiled softly at the scene unfolding around him.

"Where did Neinheart disappear off to?" Hawkeye asked once he realized the man was missing from the chamber. Empress Cygnus glanced around in wonder and puzzlement.

"Wasn't he just here?" Mihile replied softly as he picked up a pastry and plopped it into his mouth. Irena shivered as a chill flowed through the chamber walls.

"He was working on something by the door earlier." Oz answered as she placed more snacks down onto the table top. Oz refilled Irena's cup with more herbal tea. "He seemed a bit fidgety, like something bad was going to happen." Empress Cygnus eyes made it over toward the door and she screamed out in fright. Mihile was on his feet in milliseconds with his sword drawn. Hawkeye stood ready to pounce. Irena's bow was armed and aimed. Oz blinked as she moved her head to see what it was; dropping the teapot in shock. On the marble floor under the crack of the door was a dark crimson liquid pooling into the chamber. Oz gulped once she realized. "…whose blood is that?" None of the occupants of the room could reply. They all stood there staring at it. Shinsoo opened his eyes and nudged Empress Cygnus to her feet. The group could hear footprints coming closer on the other side of the door. Pitch black…the lights went out.

"Be on guard, Knights." Shinsoo whispered gently and comfortingly. Suddenly there was a scratching noise echoing on the door. Mihile stood protectively in front of Cygnus. The scratching got louder and louder, before it unexpectedly went silent. The door knob slowly turned. Everyone was ready to fight in order to protect their Empress. The door swung open yet nothing was there, just the puddle of blood and the dark hallway. Empress Cygnus pointed at the blood shakily when lightening lit up the chamber. There were footprints in the blood and they were coming closer toward the group.

"Help me…," an eerie whisper echoed throughout the chamber, "help… me… help... me…." The voice sent shivers and a bit of fear down their spines. "Help me… HELP ME!" Empress Cygnus buried her head into Shinsoo's feathers frightened. The lightening lit up the room again, Mihile jumped in shock. Two bloody eyes were staring right into his, merely a feet away from him. There was blood coming out of the thing's mouth and ears. It stretched its bloody hand toward Mihile. "Help me…" Mihile took an unconscious step backwards. "Help me…" Oz froze as something wet touched her leg. She glanced down at her feet and screamed. A bloody hand grasped itself on her right calf muscle. She tried to shake the hand off, when that failed she took her staff and swatted it like it was a fly. She casted a fire spell and watched it burn. Mihile attacked it as it got too close. "WHY WON'T YOU HELP ME?"

"Irena, Oz, get Empress Cygnus out of here!" Mihile commanded as he swung his sword at the monstrosity again. There was no response. Mihile took a look over his shoulder. "What…?" No one was behind him. The table with the snacks was no longer there. "Empress Cygnus…Irena…Oz…Hawkeye…Shinsoo… where are you guys?"

"Help me… help me…." The voice whispered eerily throughout the darkness. "Help me…. Won't you help me?" A bloody hand grasped Mihile's left shoulder as the blood dripped down his armor. Mihile turned his head slowly to the left. The bloody eyes starred back at him. "Help me?" It asked weakly. Mihile felt his energy drain from his body as he slowly collapsed to the cold floor unconscious. His lifeless eyes wide open starring into the darkness. "Why won't you help me?" The voice questioned stronger.

Irena felt the grass beneath her feet and the rain on her face. She blinked as the wind whipped around her angrily. "Where…?"

"Won't you help me?" the voice whispered among the wind. Irena snapped her head toward the voice. "You won't help me?" The wind blew rougher and stronger. "THEN I"LL MAKE YOU!" Irena felt the wind attack her from all angles. She tried to find somewhere to hide from the wind, but it was almost impossible. There was nowhere the wind could not go. It existed everywhere as air. Blood dripped down her once perfect skin.

"Empress Cygnus… everyone… run…." Irena screamed as the wind cut through her stomach. Irena saw a figure in the distance as her eyes closed. Her limp body hit the ground as a puddle of blood formed around her.

Hawkeye stood in a clearing completely soaked from the heavy rain. "…How interesting, we got separated. I hope the Empress is alright." Hawkeye walked through the clearing with a sense of dread. He looked at the scene around him. The trees looked ominous within the shadows. There was incoherent whisperings all around him. Somehow the whisperings seem to get louder the closer to the chamber he got. He heard a twig snap behind him. Hawkeye spun around with his fists ready to attack whatever came at him. He blinked at the sight. "A walking shark? A bloody walking shark? Wow…never thought I'd ever get to see the day when fish walked the land."

"You'll help me?" the shark said with a spark of hope. Hawkeye blinked at the talking shark, blood started coming out of the shark's mouth. Hawkeye stepped back unconsciously at the sight suddenly afraid. "You're a former pirate won't you help out a shark your friend?" Hawkeye continued to back away when he hit something strong and soft. Hawkeye looked up and saw another shark just as bloody, if not more, as the one standing in front of him.

"You left your pirate friends for the Empress…. You left us for more power, fame, and glory. You abandoned your comrades. You left us, your friends, to be swallowed by the deep ocean."

"No… I… I didn't betray you…. I wouldn't do that…. No stop it…" Hawkeye covered his ears with his hands. The sharks continuously mocked him for betraying his former pirate friends. "STOP IT!" Hawkeye felt a liquid on his hands. He brought it down so he could see them. Blood covered his entire hand. His eyes widen in shock and fright. Hawkeye could feel the blood dripping from his ears. "How…when…?" Hawkeye glance up at the sharks. He felt them smile hungrily. "Dang it, sorry Empress Cygnus, everyone; looks like the jokester won't be the last one laughing this time." He smiled sadly as the sharks attacked him.

Empress Cygnus stood next to Shinsoo all nervous and frightened. Oz stood next to her with her staff in her hands shaking. The room was still dark and the two of them could no longer feel the other three knights within the chamber. Shinsoo was keeping a small barrier up around the Empress, Oz, and himself. The three of them tensed as they heard a dark chuckle echo throughout the chamber.

"Good Evening, Empress." The voice whispered forebodingly. Lightening lit up the room allowing the three to get a good view of the figure. He was dressed in a cloak stained in blood. "Your three knights didn't really put up a good fight. In fact, it couldn't even be considered as a fight. I'd say your tactician put up a better fight than they did." The figure threw a body between them. Empress Cygnus gasped in shock. It was Neinheart.

"Neinheart! Neinheart! Wake up, please!" Cygnus yelled out in worry. "Neinheart! No, what did you do to them?" Tears were running down her cheeks. "What do you want with us?"

"Nothing really. Or was it something? I can't seem to remember?" The figure answered sarcastically. Cygnus clasped her hands over mouth in worry. Oz held her staff tightly and at aim to fire. "Oh, I remember now. I won't tell you however since that would be what traditional villains do."

"Empress… Cygnus…" Neinheart muttered out weakly. "You must… not stay here… he'll torment you…." Blood seeped out of a bodily wound onto the floor around him. The figure walked over toward him and stepped on Neinheart's body. "URGH!"

"Neinheart!" Oz yelled out in concern. "Stop, you're killing him!" She shot a fire bolt at the figure. The figure merely extinguished it with his bare hands.

"No worries little Blaze Wizard. You're next." The figure walked swiftly over to the barrier after leaving Neinheart to bleed to death. "How should I get rid of you my little Blaze Wizard?" The figure clapped his hands together happily. "Oh I know. Torment would always crack you enough." Oz stepped back in fear.

"You can't attack me from that side of the barrier!" Oz retorted weakly. The figure laughed softly.

"You think I can't torment you from here? How do you think I got rid of your fellow knights? By attacking them physically? Nope, I attacked them mentally first." The figure put a bloody hand on the barrier. "Who will save you?"

"I'll save myself and my friends!" Oz shouted at the figure angrily. "You can't torment me! I'll defeat you and save everyone! They would have done the same for me!" Empress Cygnus was hugging Shinsoo tightly behind Oz. "Eckhart taught me to believe in my friends!"

"Eckhart huh? Where is he then? He's not here helping you. In fact where has he been this entire time? What faith did he teach you? The one you believe in isn't here to save you. I wouldn't be surprise if he was siding with the Black Mage the entire time. Now wouldn't that be ironic, him fighting against those he supposedly called friends." The figure questioned with a smirk. "Answer me, where is Eckhart hmm?"

"He's…" Oz muttered while looking down at the ground. "He's…"

"Hahaha you don't know where he is. No worries, I assume he's long gone by now. Long betrayed all of Maple World and especially the Empress and you. Hahahaha!" The figure removed his bloody hand from the barrier. "How long can you leave this barrier up, Shinsoo? How long can you protect your Emp…." Oz stared in shock at the blood that splattered on the barrier. Empress Cygnus glanced at the figure. Going right through his lungs was a sword, the one wielding it was an extremely tired and bloody Neinheart. "How…?"

"Never… attack… my… Empress… or… her… knights…." Neinheart spluttered out weakly. Blood was dripping down his chin and neck. The figure moved a shaking hand to his chest and the sword. "Don't… under… estimate… us…."

A loud crash was heard throughout the cabin. Umbra glanced up at Eckhart who was breathing heavily on the floor tangled in his bed sheets. Sweat was rolling down the side of his neck and cheek. He had one hand on his chest as if he was in pain. Umbra strode over to Eckhart and sat down quietly on the floor next to him.

"You alright, Eckhart?" Umbra nudged silently. "A nightmare?" Eckhart peeked at Umbra with haunted eyes. "Are you in pain?" Eckhart remained silent. "Come on, answer me."

"I… feel… like… I've been stabbed." Eckhart leaned onto Umbra's shoulder tiredly. "Wake me when dawn comes…." Umbra sighed softly, before picking Eckhart up and laying him back on his bed.

"It's been a long time since you had a nightmare…." Umbra walked off to find a bowl and a small towel. He then returned and wiped away the sweat. "Let sleep take you to a place more peaceful than your own mind."

_**The Next Morning – Early Dawn**_

The sky above Ereve was welcoming the bright and beautiful sunrise. Umbra walked around Eckhart's cabin cleaning up messes here and there. When the light hit his eyes, Umbra closed the blinds in annoyance. He walked over to Eckhart who slept as peacefully as possible after such a nightmare.

"Eckhart it's early dawn, wake up." Umbra whispered softly. Eckhart opened a tired eye and nodded. He sat up and stretched before getting dressed for the day. After he was done, he went over to his usual spot in the Knight's Chamber and waited for his fellow Chief Knights to arrive in the chamber. Surprisingly, Empress Cygnus was the first one to wake and join Eckhart in the Knight's Chamber.

"Good Morning, Eckhart. I'm not surprised that you're the first one here yet again." Cygnus said softly as she went over to Shinsoo. Eckhart merely nodded in response. As the others came in, Eckhart felt a bit of his peace return as he saw them all safe and alive. Neinheart came in after them and started yelling at Hawkeye for doing something idiotic so early in the morning.

A/N: Hope this chapter was good. Anyway, Review if you could. It would make my day and tell me how many people are still reading this story after such a long absence. See you all next chapter.


	22. CH15: It Approaches

Disclaimer: I do not own Maplestory in anyway.

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to produce another chapter! I was busy with some issues at home. Also I came back from Anime Expo 2013! It was interesting to see Nexon there for the first time. :D

To all my loyal readers and reviewers! I thank you from the bottom of my heart. I'm grateful for the amount of time you're willing to wait for me to come up with more chapters! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

_Chapter Fifteenth: It Approaches_

The skies above Maple World were filled with dark gray clouds. The sounds of thunder echoed in the distance. Rain constantly fell to the surface. On the sky island of Ereve, the knights were busy sparing and preparing for an unknown battle. The little princess sat next to Katarina Von Irmalinda watching them. Empress Krystal sat next to the princess quietly. The Empress had small bags under her eyes from the sleepless nights. Her complexion was quite pale and sickly. There was a beautiful tea set out on the table with little snacks for the spectators.

"Lena, where did you disappear to?" Aria questioned the wind worryingly. Lena chuckled quietly from behind her. Aria jumped in shock and turned to face Lena with a small pout. "Seriously, Lena. I'd think you were five years old." Lena merely smiled softly.

"Oh please even I need to relax every once in a while. By the way, I hear we're getting a tactician apprentice today. It seems like Katarina wants a protege to train." Lena stated calmly. Katarina stared up in annoyance.

"Really, it's not a bad idea. I suggest you all find a protege to train to take your place after you all retire. You all really should think ahead more. Thinking about the future isn't a bad thing, especially if the times are quite chaotic as of late." Katarina lectured sternly. The two other knights merely shrugged and continued sparring.

"He's young though. I heard he only a few years older than the Princess. Are you sure it's going to be alright? If something were to happen tomorrow do you think he'd be ready to carry the burden of the world on his shoulders?" Aria questioned in worry.

"He'll have too. It is what is required of him." Katarina returned calmly. "Ahh, look who's finally arrived." Katarina stood up and walked over to the young child. The Knights all stopped to study the young child with a mixture of curiosity and worry. "You are looking quite better now that you've eaten."

"Yes, ma'am. I'm feeling much better now that I've eaten. Should I start my studies soon?" A timid voice asked obediently. Katarina smiled softly.

"First allow me to introduce you to the Empress, Princess, and the knights. These are her knights, Alex, Jack, Lena, and Aria. They are the guardians and protectors of the Royal Family." Katarina pointed to each one as she said their name. "The last two are the Empress and Princess Cygnus." She gestured at the boy. "This is Neinheart, he is my apprentice. You will most likely end up being the Princess's tactician in the future. Remember the knights rely on your ability to plan out battles and course of actions. We, tacticians, act as the strategist as well as the adviser to the throne. If we make mistakes, people will die remember that."

"Yes, ma'am." He replied softly storing the information away in his mind. His short light blue hair and cyan eyes were a interesting sight. He looked like the ice from Rien. "It is a pleasure to be working with all of you. Please take care of me." Katarina took Neinheart to another chamber while the others continued their usual routines. Princess Cygnus played with Shinsoo while Empress Krystal looked on with a gentle smile.

"He's quite young don't you think Alex?" Jack questioned as he punched toward Alex's chest. Alex blocked it silently, deep in concentration. "He's a few years older than your son right?" Alex slid to a stop a few feet away.

"He's young yes, but they usually learn more when they're younger. He looks older than my son by a few years. However, I haven't seen my son in years though. In fact, he probably doesn't even remember that I'm his father or that he even had one." Alex stated calmly. Jack sighed and stretched his arms.

"A son that doesn't even know who his father is... I don't know if I should pity that son of yours or not. I mean if I knew I had a father that served the Empress of Maple World I would be extremely proud to be his son." Jack exclaimed as he popped his knuckles.

"It's too dangerous for him to know that I'm his father. It would just put him in danger, especially if the Black Wings should decide to attack." Alex stated softly as he glanced up at the crying sky. Jack turned his head to the world outside of the chamber.

"He should still know that his father loves him." Jack whispered in return. Aria glanced down at the little Princess that was munching happily on the snacks. Her smile was warm and full of innocence. Empress Krystal smiled tiredly at the sight. Lena put a hand on her shoulder.

"You should go get some rest, Krystal. You look exhausted." Lena stated softly. Empress Krystal shook her head slowly. Suddenly a hawk came flying in from one of the slightly opened windows. Lena extended her arm as it landed on her, around the hawk's neck was a canister. Lena opened it and pulled out a letter. Her eyes scanned the message. A smaller letter fell out of the canister unnoticed excepted by the little princess.. Princess Cygnus picked it up and read the front of the envelope, before opening it. The other three knights walked over to see what it was.

"Lena? Who's the letter from?" Alex questioned as he found a chair to sit in. Jack stood near them with a curious look in his eyes. Aria took a sip of her tea as she waited. Lena flipped the letter over and noticed a speck of dried blood.

"It doesn't say who it's from. It's just this letter is a bit concerning." Lena put the letter down on the table for them to see. Lena petted her hawk with worry. "I'm also wondering how they knew this messenger hawk was mine."

"Eckhart!" Princess Cygnus stated happily at the small letter in her hands. The others glanced down at the Princess in surprise. "He's still fine after all."

"Eckhart? Isn't that the boy back in Kerning City that saved the Princess?" Jack stated out of remembrance. Alex nodded and noticed the letter.

"What do you have there, Princess?" Alex prodded gently. She smiled happily as she handed him the letter. Alex read it and smiled gently. The others waited patiently as Alex returned the letter to Cygnus. "It seems like Eckhart has been quite busy as of late. I believe he sent us this other letter as well. I didn't realize he was doing such work for the Dark Lord." Cygnus glanced up at them with a small frown.

"I don't think Eckhart is with the Dark Lord anymore..." She stated softly in concern. The Knights blinked in confusion.

"What makes you think that, Princess?" Jack questioned. Cygnus put the letter down on the table and pointed to a certain sentence that was in fine print.

"Eckhart wrote the word alone here. And then there's this other word that I don't know... incognito... What does that word mean Jack?" Cygnus said with a tilt of her head.

"Uh... it means to um... be in disguise or to be able to move around undetected as who you really are. It's not something that we do often if at all. Thieves on the other hand they do it quite frequently. I wonder why he's incognito though..." Jack stated with wonder. Alex closed his eyes in deep thought.

"I'm still trying to grasp how the boy knew that this hawk was mine." Lena mentioned while stroking the hawk's head.

"The boy is quite intelligent from what I've seen." Aria spoke softly. "I wouldn't be surprise if he found out something without any of us knowing. According to this letter, the Black Wings have been silently planning something. There's also the possibility that the Black Wings are already attacking us if the conditions he mentioned are being fulfilled. If he's being cautious enough to send this letter than..."

"Then, we can't wait for them to attack. We must find the source of our troubles." The Knights turned to see Katarina standing at the door. "I had speculated that they had already started to move, but I was having a difficult time discerning what they were up to." Katarina walked over to the table and picked up the letter. Her eyes scanned the words. "Krystal, you might want to read this." Empress Krystal extended her hand as Katarina gave it to her. Empress Krystal's eyes widened at the information on the letter.

"How does he know about my condition? That child... I hope he's not getting himself into trouble. If this information is true than... they must have someone that can do harm even through Shinsoo's protective barrier." Empress Krystal stated calmly. Princess Cygnus glanced down at her letter and read it again, it was different than what was written before. She blinked again in curiosity.

_Dear Cygnus,_

_ I finally managed to find Miss Lena's hawk. It took me quite a while to locate. What a dangerous bird that hawk! I thought I'd tell you that I'm doing fine. There's probably been word that I've been missing for sometime. I've attached another letter for the Knights detailing the information that I've managed to uncover. I think you've noticed that this letter is a bit special, the first message has been replaced with this one. I can be at ease knowing that this message will be read by only you. I don't know why I decided not to tell them everything I know. I'm afraid that danger is headed your way. The Black Wings are stirring but I'm not sure what they're planning. It might have to do with how my mind keeps being attacked. I am led to believe that the Empress is also experiencing the same with some sort of mind invasion. Please no matter what don't be reckless, Cygnus. I don't know why but I have a feeling that something horrible is going to happen that will change your life. Keep your eyes and ears open and learn as much as you can from your mother. You must be prepared for anything and everything. Even... even if that means that you might have to take up the throne... This second letter was never sent. When other people look at it they'll see the first letter. If you wish to see the first letter again just merely wish for it and it shall reveal itself to you. Cygnus...never mind. I'll tell you another time. Just be safe._

_Eckhart_

Princess Cygnus wished for the first letter and she saw it change back to the normal letter. She smiled softly and hugged the letter to her chest. Princess Cygnus looked up and saw the knights speaking with Katarina while her mother spoke every once and awhile. They were so busy talking that Princess Cygnus stood up and walked off to find the young tactician-in-training. Shinsoo noticed her walk out and return to resting. She walked through the barely lit halls toward the library. The huge windows showed the lightening and rain. When she got closer to the library, the door was slightly open allowing for a stream of light to come flowing out. Princess Cygnus pushed the door open quietly and saw the young tactician studying from a huge tome. He had a pair of glasses on the tip of his nose. She closed the door behind her and walked next to him quietly. His eyes were reading the words in the book. She watched him for a while before he sighed audibly and faced her. She blinked in surprise.

"Did you need something, Princess? I don't mean to be rude, but I find it difficult to focus when you're hovering around me." Neinheart stated calmly. His eyes were cold and hard. Princess Cygnus shook her head and smiled widely. He blinked at the dazzling smile. "How can you just smile to someone that you barely even know?"

"Why not? I just wanted to become your friend. There's no one here around my age. It can get kind of lonely here without someone to play with. I... I just wanted to have someone to talk with and can understand me better than anyone else. Katarina said you're going to be my tactician so I thought we'd get to know each other better." Princess Cygnus returned quietly. She starred at her feet worried that she overstep her place. Neinheart studied the Princess with calculating eyes.

"...You know, you're not cute. Trying to force yourself on others." Neinheart stated bluntly. Princess Cygnus continued to stare down at her feet, tears forming in her eyes from the statement. She blinked them away and lifted her head up to face him.

"Well, you're not exactly handsome either. Definitely not a gentleman. You're similar to cold frozen lonely ice." Princess Cygnus returned with stubbornness. Neinheart clenched his jaw in annoyance, before opening it again to retort.

"Sorry for being cold ice." Neinheart replied sarcastically. Princess Cygnus turned her head and walked through the shelves of books in heartache. Neinheart watched as she walked away. He closed his eyes tiredly and allowed his head to hit the table. His arms were limply at his side. "I messed up... she probably hates me now..."

"What should I do? I just wanted to get along with him..." Princess Cygnus muttered under her breath with small tears in her eyes. Cygnus walked toward her little hidden alcove and sat down. As soon as she sat down her tears started flowing down her little cheeks. She pulled open a piece of the wall out and found small box. She opened the box. Inside the box were little small keepsakes and letters. She added her most recent letter inside the box and returned it to it's rightful place in the wall. Princess Cygnus curled into a small ball and cried herself to sleep. Neinheart opened his tired eyes to stare out the glass window.

"So tired..." Neinheart closed his eyes again. "A nap won't hurt..."

Alex sighed quietly as he sat against the wall tiredly. Jack was laying on the couch a few feet away. Aria and Lena were sipping some tea at the table with Empress Krystal and Katarina. Alex glanced up at his Empress.

"What's our next course of action? I agree with Katarina when she said we should probably attack first." Alex stated calmly. Jack turned his head to face them.

"From what the boy tells us, our enemy is difficult to locate. If a thief of his caliber can't find them than it's going to be much tougher for us to locate them." Jack explained lazily.

"We have much more resources than he does. I don't see how we couldn't get the information." Aria specified after putting her cup of tea down.

"Is it really merely just information that we need? I'm sure we should think things through a bit more before deciding." Lena interjected gently. Katarina remained silent contemplating the ideas. Empress Krystal looked down at her pale hands.

"We don't have time!" Jack stated angrily. "While we dilly dally here, her majesty is suffering from something that can attack her mind from outside!"

"Enough. Arguing among ourselves isn't going to solve anything." Katarina stated firmly. "First, we must quickly gather the information that we can. Hopefully we can finally find a way to prevent it now that we know more about them and their plans. Then, we'll try to locate the enemy. Do not take any rash moves, it will cost you your life. Lena, I want you to try and find a way to get in contact with the boy. If we can have constant flow of messages between him and us it will help everyone greatly. Aria, you help Lena as well. Alex, Jack, I want you two to make sure the grounds are protected as well as the Empress and Princess." Katarina ordered swiftly. The knights nodded before leaving the chamber. Katarina sighed softly before glancing down at the letter on the table.

"Katarina, are you alright? Maybe you should get some rest?"

"Really, Krystal. Between the two of us, you need your rest. I'm still able to sleep at night. It's just... it's been a long time since I've reached a wall that I couldn't find a way out. I want to help you out of your suffering."

"You put too much on your shoulders, Katarina. The Knights are willing to help, you just have to tell them with your voice. They rely on you to prepare their strategies." Katarina smiled softly at Empress Krystal.

"You are a wonderful Empress and friend, Krystal. I hope I can return it."

A/N: Maplestory what is with all the new classes! I can't keep up! Not to mention I have to research more to write better. Oh well, I really hope this chapter will hold your attention for a while.


	23. CH16: Black Wings Attack

Disclaimer: I do not own Maplestory in anyway.

A/N: Not much to say in this Author's note. Thanks again for all of your support!

_Chapter Sixteen: Black Wings Attack_

The wind blew gently through Ellinia's forests as light from the sun filtered through the leaves. The fairies from Ellinia were roaming the forests for ingredients and items for their shops and potions. In the trees, Umbra watched silently as his charge slept restlessly. A hawk flew down and rested next to Umbra.

"Ah, you're back. Did your partner want to find Eckhart?" The hawk merely clean his feathers with his beak. "Wonderful. I don't know if you'll be flying back with information or empty handed. You see, it really depends on Eckhart." The hawk continued to wait patiently while Umbra turned his attention toward Eckhart. "I wonder if those four remember me. I wouldn't be surprised if they forgot. I haven't shown myself in years."

"Those four?" Eckhart whispered softly. "Who?" Umbra smiled softly and glanced at the hawk.

"My allies. You do remember that I'm a spirit don't you? I'm the Spirit of Darkness. There are more of us out there. Technically only four others but..." Eckhart stretched and stood up. The hawk stared at him waiting patiently. Umbra stood with him waiting for his next move.

"It seems the knights want to gather more information." Eckhart stated calmly. "I'm afraid that I don't got much at the moment..." Umbra shrugged and looked off to his left. Eckhart pulled out some throwing stars and tilted his head slightly to the right. "Did they find us?" Eckhart moved his hand and motioned the hawk to fly away. Umbra stood on the balls of his feet.

"Not good, Eckhart. I can't sense anything."

"They're coming..." Suddenly a knife embedded itself next to Eckhart's head. Eckhart pulled the knife out and glanced at the engravings. "These are not made in Victoria Island..."

"Eckhart dodge!" Eckhart ducked just as another knife came flying at his head. Another knife came right for Eckhart's face. It shattered the mask just as Eckhart managed to bend backward and escape death. The white porcelain mask fell to the forest floor in pieces. His hazel eyes shone back with cold calculations. Eckhart threw his stars toward the enemy. The enemy laughed softly before engaging in hand to hand combat.

"So you're the infamous Eckhart that he's been rambling on about." The enemy whispered airily. "It took me a while to locate you. But now that I've found you, I need to dispose of you. Tormenting you was exciting though." Umbra's eyes widen in understanding. "Thing is, you don't have to be asleep for me to torment you." Eckhart backed away from the sudden change in aura. Umbra stood next to him ready. "Know who I am yet?"

"...Captain Alb of the Black Wings, Division: Nightmare." Eckhart stated calmly in reply. Alb smirked and pulled out another one of his knives.

"Wow, you seem to be doing your homework. I was beginning to think you knew too much information on us. None of the commanders have made their moves yet. That does not mean I have to wait for them to make their moves though. We can't have you interfering with our plans. It's best if we put you to sleep forever." Alb moved through the shadows from the trees. Eckhart felt pain ripple through the inside of his head. Eckhart grabbed his head with his hand, trying to ease the pain. "I do have to wonder how you managed to gather that much information on me. It's not like I've been trying to hide it but still it bothers me." Alb finally noticed Eckhart's pain. "Nightmares are a part of darkness are they not. It's no wonder why you're so susceptible to it. After all, that darkness isn't something a mere person can control." Eckhart glance up at him with cold eyes. "So you know who's also being tormented don't you?"

"I must erase you..." Eckhart's eyes dulled in exchange for a glint of blood lust. "For the safety of Maple World..." Eckhart pulled out a dagger and his throwing stars. Alb moved just as the throwing stars embedded themselves in the wood. The two of them continued fighting in the treetops. Alb smirked as a knife sliced its way into Eckhart's leg muscle, making him tumble on the tree branch gracelessly. Eckhart pulled the knife out and threw it back at Alb. It scratched the side of his face before flying pass him. Alb stood up straight when someone put a hand on his shoulder.

"You shouldn't be doing things on your own accord. She's not going to be happy if you ran off doing your own thing." The male voice whispered softly. Alb rolled his eyes in annoyance; looking at Eckhart he smiled.

"You have lady luck on your side. Until next time." Alb disappeared with the other figure. Umbra came over quickly just as Eckhart's eyes returned to normal. Eckhart put his stars and dagger away.

"Eckhart?" Umbra questioned worryingly. Eckhart glanced up at him.

"They know... Or at least he knows. The Empress is in danger. I have to... protect her." Eckhart stood up slowly his leg buckled in pain. "Urgh..." Umbra put his arm over his shoulders.

"We should drop by Master Grendel's place so you can get this fixed."

"No. Find somewhere safe and I'll take care of it myself." Umbra shook his head disapprovingly, but nonetheless found a safe place to sit. Eckhart pulled out a needle and thread, patching up the wound. Umbra watched their surroundings quietly.

"Eckhart, what are you planning?" Umbra questioned softly. Eckhart's emotions flashed across his face. Umbra noticed an emotion that hasn't been on his face in a long time, fear. "Eckhart, what is on your mind? Tell me so I can help. We're friends right?"

"...I...I'm not entirely sure what my plans are. You know me, Umbra. I just follow where the shadows take me."

"And where are those shadows telling you to go now?" Umbra questioned seriously. Eckhart smiled softly.

"To find myself another porcelain mask, then we'll talk more about this problem." Umbra shook his head with a smile. "Come on we're pretty close to that place, it shouldn't take more than thirty minutes." Eckhart pulled up his hood on his cape and the two quickly disappeared into Ellinia's center. The fairies watched the two of them cautiously. Eckhart quickly traveled to a small tree house on the outskirts of the town center. Eckhart glanced around him before he knocked on the door. The door opened slowly and a pair of dark blue eyes stared back at him. The door opened wide enough for Eckhart to squeeze inside with Umbra following behind him. The door promptly closed when Umbra made it inside. Eckhart allowed his eyes to adjust before looking at the young man in front of him. The man couldn't be considered a man but he couldn't be called a boy either. He was just at the age of becoming an adult. The man had a porcelain mask in his hand. Eckhart took the mask as the man handed it to him. Eckhart felt the smoothness of the mask and smiled softly. "You've gotten better, Zazie."

"I try to please." Zazie walked over to his table and pulled out more masks. "You can have your pick. Yiska wasn't please that I was using some ores for a plain mask. Dezrix was angry that I was using rare collectable items for it as well." Eckhart glanced at the masks.

"Where are those two anyway? I haven't seen Yiska since he was in El Nath a few months ago. Dezrix... last time I saw her was back when I was arriving in Victoria Island. She seemed like she was about to find some rare item." Zazie smiled softly.

"Yiska sent me a letter saying he's currently mining in the mountains of El Nath. I should expect a shipment of ores in a couple of months. Dezrix she's well traveling around collecting things. I wouldn't expect her back here until her bag's full and heavy." Zazie glanced at the mask that caught Eckhart's eye. It was all black and had holes where his eyes would be. Other than that nothing else was on it.

"How much?"

"How much you willing to pay for that?" Zazie countered with a raised eyebrow. Umbra floated around the room glancing at all the weapons and armors.

"Ahh the merchant in you is coming out. Since I'm here, you got any good throwing stars?" Zazie reached behind his counter and pulled out a medium size box of throwing stars and knives.

"You like stars more or knives, because I have both."

"I'd prefer stars but if you got some good knives, I might just buy them." Eckhart stated calmly as Umbra floated around him. Zazie's mouth broke out in a huge smile.

"I have a knife set that you might like." Zazie dug through the box of knives and pulled out a set of black and red steel throwing knives. "I managed to find the crafter of these babies. He calls them Infinite Throwing Knives." Zazie rolled his eyes when he said the name. "Really original naming." Eckhart picked one up and tested its weight in his hands.

"May I?" Zazie nodded and pointed at the dart board. Eckhart adjusted the knife in his hand to a comfortable position and threw it toward the board. Zazie watched the knife embed itself inside the board. The red string dangled down swishing back and forth.

"Does it work for you? If not I have stars that you're more comfortable with." Zazie stated quietly. Eckhart pulled the knife out of the board and set it down on the counter. "Stars then?"

"I might buy this so leave it out. Let me see those stars." Eckhart responded just as softly. Zazie smiled and pulled out three type of stars, White Gold Throwing Stars, Crystal Illbi Throwing Stars, and Balanced Fury. Eckhart examined each of them carefully while testing if they were comfortable in his hands.

"The white gold throwing stars are sort of bright since they're made with white gold. According to their crafter it packs quite a punch. I've messed with them a few times, however I'm a horrible star thrower that it probably didn't do much damage as it would have in your hands." Zazie sat back and watched as Eckhart messed with the stars. Zazie smiled when he noticed a look flash over his face. "You want all three of them? Plus the throwing knives and the mask? Wow, you preparing for a war or something?"

"It might be considered a war. Can you do me a favor, this dagger is a bit dull." Eckhart stated calmly. Zazie nodded.

"No problem. I can sharpen it for you. You want me to sharpen the other stuff too?" Eckhart nodded. Zazie took the dagger and studied it. "Wow, a Golden River. Hard to come by in Victoria Islands. Kept in extremely good condition too. You were right to get this beauty sharpened though. I wouldn't be able to cut an apple with this thing." Zazie stated with a smile. "I'm kidding about the apple cutting, it's still sharp enough to cut through flesh just not enough to cut through bones." Eckhart smiled as Zazie ran off with the items for sharpening. Umbra floated over and sat down on the counter.

"He's going to be a great merchant in the future. He has high grade equipment and all in great condition. How he manages to get his hands on them is another question entirely." Umbra stated calmly. Eckhart nodded as he glanced at the photo on the counter top. There was two boys and a girl in the picture. Eckhart could see Zazie standing in the middle with a huge smile plastered on his face. On his left was the a boy a few years older, he had a pickaxe resting in his right hand. The girl was just a year or two younger than the boy with the pickaxe and she was holding onto a rare collectable plushie. They both looked extremely happy. Umbra followed Eckhart's eyes and landed on the photo. "You miss him don't you?"

"Hmm? Oh you mean Ezekiel. Of course I do, but I can't stay in the past forever. It wasn't an option anymore. Plus, you and I have things we need to do. The past should stay in the past." Eckhart stated softly. Eckhart touched the mask and sighed. Suddenly, Eckhart felt years older and he closed his eyes tightly. Umbra watched worryingly but didn't move to help. Eckhart took a deep breath and opened his eyes again. Zazie came back with the sharpened equipment. He handed it to Eckhart and watched as Eckhart put everything away. Zazie gasped in surprise when Eckhart dropped a bag of mesos onto the counter. "That should pay for everything." Zazie opened the bag and glanced up at Eckhart.

"I can't take all of this. It's much more than I would have asked of you to pay."

"Then leave the leftovers on a tab for when I return to get more." Zazie nodded and watched as Eckhart put on the black mask. "I'll see you later than Zazie. You take care of yourself." Zazie continue to watch as the two of them left his store.

"Byebye, Eckhart."

A/N: Okay so this chapter was short. Not to mention nothing really happened. Tell me what you guys think. See you all next chapter.


	24. CH17: The Cogs of Time are Turning

Disclaimer: I do not own Maplestory in anyway.

A/N: I've just finished my second week of my fall school semester and starting my third week. I'm planning a collection of little short stories on my White Wings group and I'm not sure if you guys would be willing to read it. There's a small summary of it on my profile. Check out the summary and tell me if you'd like me to write them. And now present you all with another chapter.

_Chapter Seventeen: The Cogs of Time are Turning_

Ereve Island was silent except for the sounds of the night. Princess Cygnus woke up from her small nap to the sight of darkness in the library. Wasn't Neinheart suppose to be studying still? She stood up slowly and walked toward the library door. Her hands out in front of her trying to feel for where she was going. She walked next to the study area where she had left Neinheart after her burst of hurt. It was completely dark. She could hear a soft breathing. She glanced toward the tables as the clouds allowed for the moonlight to shine through one of the skylights. Princess Cygnus smiled gently at the sight. Neinheart had his head resting in his arms on the tabletop. His glasses were slightly falling off his nose. She quietly went over to the place where the spare candles were and grabbed one with the lighter. She replaced the candle in the holder and lit it, allowing for an ambient light to wash over the area. Princess Cygnus walked over to the section of books that her mother had told her to read and removed a few books from the shelf. She walked them over to the table and put them down. Sitting across from Neinheart, she opened the first book and put a pad of paper in front of her. Picking up the quill and opening up the ink well, she started taking notes on the book. Minutes later, the scratching sound of the quill moving woke up Neinheart. He glanced up at the princess shocked by her determined expression. Next to her, there was evidence of a small pile of notes starting to form. Neinheart blinked at the sight, confused on what to do or say. Princess Cygnus glanced up at him questioningly. Neinheart looked away.

"We got off on the wrong foot. I apologize, Princess." His voice was merely a whisper with hints of guiltiness. Princess Cygnus smiled gently.

"I apologize as well." The two of them sat quietly staring at each other. Neither one making a noise, until Neinheart decided to question the Princess.

"What are you working on, Princess?"

"I'm studying every thing I need to know as the next Empress. He told me I should learn all I can from my mother. I must be prepared to rule over Maple World if something happens to her. I trust his judgment so I decided to start on those books that my mother told me to read months ago." Cygnus stated calmly. Neinheart surprised by her maturity closed his eyes briefly.

"Who is this man you speak of?" Neinheart questioned out of curiosity. He watched as Cygnus's eyes brightened up and began to sparkle with happiness.

"His name is Eckhart. He's a thief I met back in Kerning City with my mother. He saved my life from a Crimson Balrog. He also sent mother, Katarina and the knights a letter. I didn't read it but I think it has to do with what is making my mother tired. They were talking about it when I left. Something about the Black Mage or Black something."

"Black Wings most likely. They're a group of individuals that are trying desperately to revive their long sealed master, the Black Mage. I had heard that the Black Wings are on the move, I just didn't know that they were really real since I haven't seen any proof." Neinheart supplied softly. Cygnus looked down at her notes, before glancing up at Neinheart with wonderful determined eyes.

"I can't do this by myself. I could learn everything these books could teach me and still be no better at my job. Will you help me, Neinheart? I want to protect everyone, even my mother and her knights." Neinheart glanced down at his own notes and return to her gaze. Her eyes were one of innocence and maturity without ignorance. He felt a small smile appear on his face.

"I'll help you, Princess." He studied her face as it lit up like Christmas lights. "We just have a lot of work to do until we're both ready to take over their positions. And if this Eckhart person that you've obviously put a lot of trust into says that something bad might happen then we don't have a lot of time to waste. We must learn all we can before something horrible happens."

"Thank you, Neinheart." Cygnus stated with a gentle smile. Neinheart nodded in return. The two quietly returned to their books and worked late into the night. It was hours later, that Neinheart noticed that sometime in between their conversation and their business, Cygnus had fallen into a restless slumber. Her quill was laying near her ink well. Neinheart stood up and cleaned up his books and then hers. He closed the ink well and put everything in order. He then bend down and picked her up gently. He walked out the door and brought her to her chambers. Neinheart laid her down, removed her shoes, and tucked her in. He stood back and stared softly at her.

"Good night, Princess. Rest well." Neinheart walked toward the door and glanced once more behind him at the Princess, before departing from the room. Neinheart strolled through the empty halls thinking to himself. "I must talk with this Eckhart as soon as possible. The Princess must prepare for the worst case scenario. She will be in need of her own group of Guardians...hmm...must research into this Eckhart." Neinheart rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Hopefully, Lady Katarina doesn't realize what I'm up to..." Neinheart went outside toward his own little cabin. Neinheart went to sleep in his warm bed with thoughts of plans simmering in his mind.

In Ellinia, Eckhart moved quietly through the little city and toward Grendel's house. He quietly opened one of the upper floor windows and stepped inside. The smell of old books reached his nose. Umbra floated translucently next to him.

"Why are we here?" Umbra whispered next to him. Eckhart slipped past Grendel's study quietly going toward a young mage's room. He opened the door softly and glanced at the red head that was sleeping on the bed. "That's..."

"Hello again, Oz." Eckhart stated softly before putting down a letter on her nightstand. "Take care and continue to grow stronger. If fate allows it, we'll meet again." Eckhart moved her hair out of her peaceful face. "Let's go, Umbra." The two disappeared from the room and reappeared near the entrance to the forest. Eckhart took one last look behind him and threw his hood over his head.

"Where does the shadows tell you to go now?" Umbra questioned softly. The moon was high in the sky. Eckhart smirked under his mask.

"There's a rumor I want to check out before we go and find a way to fly." Umbra tilted his head questioningly. Eckhart continued walking toward Henesys. The two walked in silence until they reached the outskirts of the town.

"The Henesys's Farmlands?" Umbra stated calmly. Eckhart continued walking toward a small General Store. "Oh, isn't this Limbert's General Store? Zazie mentioned him once right?" Eckhart nodded and went to find the little rumor. Eckhart jumped up to the tree that was next to the window. In an uncomfortable bed was a young boy with light blonde hair as bright as the morning sun. "Urgh...my eyes!" Umbra muttered in a whisper while looking away. Eckhart chuckled softly.

"His current name is Kiddo. I heard that his father had left him here when he was still an infant. He looks a lot like him." Eckhart stated quietly.

"Him? Who?" Umbra stated curiously. "Eckhart come on tell me."

"He looks a lot like that Guardian...from back then... Has it really been that long since I left Kerning City?" Eckhart returned with a faraway voice. Umbra glanced at Eckhart from the corner of his eyes.

"How old is the boy?"

"Just a few years younger than me. He has a powerful light within him much like that man. Hopefully he can grow stronger to make her notice him. We should go. One more person to check up on before we fly."

"I hope you're not planning to sprout wings and fly like a bird, because that's just odd." Umbra joked softly. Eckhart chuckled with a small smile. The two quickly went toward Henesys to find an old friend. Eckhart walked through the desolate town toward Henesys's resident archer's home. Umbra took in the changes to the town. The two arrived at a small but cozy house. The lights were still on. Eckhart walked toward the window and glanced inside. Sitting at the table was a woman with black Angelique hair and blue eyes. She was talking to a long green haired girl with golden hazel eyes. There was a strange air around her. "She is gifted with a powerful wind. It embraces her." Eckhart nodded and slowly walked away from the window. "Why are you suddenly doing this?"

"I don't know. The shadows are just bringing me to them for some reason." Eckhart stated softly. Umbra nodded in understanding.

"Where are we going to find a way to fly?" Umbra questioned out of curiosity. Eckhart smirked mischievously.

"I heard another rumor for this one. Ever heard about the elusive pirates?" Eckhart stated calmly. Umbra nodded slowly.

"What are you planning?"

"The rumor involves a pirate. I heard he has a ship that can fly. We'll use it to infiltrate a Black Wings Base. I need more concrete data and what their upcoming plans are going to be. Plus the pirate is an elusive one so it shouldn't be too difficult for him to disappear off the map."

"If this pirate is elusive, how are we going to find him?" Umbra questioned while walking next to Eckhart. Eckhart hummed with a smile.

"He'll be picking us up. He likes adventure and mischief so he will be coming to me." Umbra stopped walking and just stared at him. "Umbra? Are you coming?" Eckhart stated calmly and turned around. Eckhart studied Umbra's expression in silence. The silence hung gently in the air. Eckhart clicked his tongue quietly. "Something wrong?" Umbra shook his head softly, before looking at Eckhart again. His dark violet eyes holding a sense of confusion.

"How...when?" Umbra stated quietly. Eckhart leaned against one of Henesys's shop buildings. The moon was high in the sky with lingering clouds in the distance. Eckhart's eyes stared into the dark expanses known as the night sky.

"It was awhile back, Umbra. He left me a message with Yiska apparently. He was looking for an adventure since he was bored of being put to work and wanted to have some fun. Yiska told him that I was known for getting into exciting adventures with a sprinkle of danger to accompany it. Yiska told him that he could get in touch with me to see if I had a need for a flying pirate ship. How could I refuse? It's a flying pirate ship." Umbra shook his head with a small smirk.

"I will never have an unexciting day when I'm with you, will I?"

"You want an unexciting day? I can make that happen." Eckhart stated with a soft smile. Umbra laughed quietly.

"Nah, that would be too boring. We don't have time to decide how to make an unexciting day happen. Plus, I like excitement just as much as you do." Umbra smirked playfully. "When will he find us?"

"I believe he might have already found us. We should just meet up with him near the outskirts of the town. Come on. We've wasted quite enough time already. The moon's going to disappear by the time we get there." Eckhart pushed himself off the wall and started toward the outskirts. Umbra floated next to him calmly. The two walked in silence as they reached one of the hills outside of the town. There at the top waiting for them was a majestic pirate ship large enough to fit a small crew of ten. Leaning against the hull of the ship was a figure. His short orange hair moved with the wind while his steel gray eyes focused on the two coming toward him. He was wearing a blue pirate hat with feathers coming out the top and a blue cape that covered his clothes. He was younger than Umbra had anticipated. He was a few years younger than the blonde boy back at Limbert's General Store.

"Eckhart, are you sure this young boy can take care of himself? We're going to a Black Wing's Base. This is no walk in the park. His life is going to be in danger at all times." Umbra stated worryingly.

"Relax Umbra. He knows what he's doing. Pirates always do." Eckhart responded calmly and without worry. Eckhart walked up to the pirate. The young pirate glanced at him in wonder.

"Are you the one that gets into a lot of trouble?" His childish voice questioning quite seriously.

"Yeah, that would be me. What's your name?" Eckhart responded quietly. Eckhart watched as the pirate's mouth turned into a huge smile.

"Name's Hawkeye. Pirate Captain of this fine vessel at your service." His steel gray eyes were sparkling with excitement.

"Eckhart, and this is Umbra. Thanks for volunteering on such a dangerous adventure." Eckhart returned softly. The two shook hands. Hawkeye's huge smile never left his face. Eckhart blinked in surprise at the power simmering in the other's hand. It was electrifying with energy. Eckhart released the shake and Hawkeye motioned him and Umbra onto his beautiful ship. Eckhart could tell the wood was of high grade and durable for rough winds and waters. The ropes were all hand made to the correct strength. "I have a question, how did you manage to make this your ship?" Hawkeye laughed as he went behind the wheel.

"I built it. It took most of my childhood though. I had help building it, but the important parts were done by my hands." Hawkeye's huge smile was plastered onto his face. "Men! Prepare for take off. Destination: Black Wings Base." Eckhart watched as the young pirate maneuvered the ship into the air with ease. The crew were bustling about with their duties. Hawkeye's eyes were sparkling still with excitement, but there was a sense of responsibility there as well. Eckhart smiled painfully under his mask. Another child too mature for his age, but there was an unusual power hidden underneath his brute force and strength. Umbra floated around the ship looking at the craftsmanship.

"Sir, we're about to reach the air currents." A sailor stated calmly.

"No problem. Once we enter, release the sails. Let's have an adventure." Hawkeye ordered with a shark-like grin. The ship entered the air currents with a tug. The sailors released the sails and Hawkeye maneuvered the ship with ease. Eckhart went to stand next to him. "We'll do some scouting before infiltrating the base later at night. It'll give us time to make a flexible but solid plan."

"Agreed. Let's just get there without them realizing what we're up to. Hopefully, Captain Alb will be there so I can pay him back." Eckhart stated calmly. Hawkeye turned the wheel slowly heading toward the location.

"You'll fill me in on this group before we head in right? I don't like going into a base without prior knowledge on who the enemy is." Hawkeye responded seriously. His childish voice no longer there. His eyes grew hard with concentration. Eckhart nodded as he took in the sight of the night sky. Umbra appeared next to him to glance out at the horizon. Eckhart allowed for the wind to blow against his mask.

A/N: Another chapter finished. I hope this chapter is as good as the others. Tell me what you all think. See you all next time!


	25. CH18: Counterattack Preparations

Disclaimer: I do not own Maplestory in anyway.

A/N: I'm back with another chapter. Not much to say here, but thank you those who reviewed I really appreciate the kind words.

_Chapter Eighteen: Counterattack Preparations_

"So do you mind telling me more about these Black Wings that you mentioned now?" Hawkeye stated seriously. His gray eyes trained on the sky and wind patterns. Eckhart leaned against the railing next to the wheel with his arms crossed.

"They're a group of people dedicated to reviving the Black Mage of Legend. You must have heard stories about the heroes and how they sealed him, correct?" Eckhart stated calmly.

"I thought those were merely stories of old. Stories told by the elders to inspire courage and adventure. I never imagine that those stories were actually real and those heroes could be out there frozen in ice waiting to wake once more."

"Only that a curse befell them, the Black Mage cursed them to lose their memories when they were frozen in the ice."

"I thought that part was a rumor?" Hawkeye replied while turning the wheel. Eckhart turned his head to glance toward the front of the boat.

"It is a statement obscured from many people's versions. I believe that a rumor like that must have some truth held within it. If it is true than even if the heroes wake once more, will they be strong enough to defeat the Black Mage this time or will the Black Wings grow into a powerful force to be reckoned with?" Eckhart replied calmly. His dark eyes glinting through the eye holes on his mask. "The Black Wings will grow powerful if Maple World cannot find a way to unite and stand up against it. However, I do not know when that will happen if that will ever happen. There are too many differences between one person and the next in order to come to an understanding."

"What you're saying is that people won't be willing to compromise for the sake of others because they're too selfish to give up something they have." Hawkeye stated calmly. His gray eyes narrowed sharply. "That's pretty normal don't you think? We, pirates, practically live off of stealing and pillaging from other people. Normal people usually won't go out of their way to help others."

"I agree. However wouldn't it be nice if we could all just..." Eckhart closed his mouth and sighed softly. Hawkeye chuckled under his breath.

"Didn't know you were the type to have naive dreams. I'm not mocking you for it by the way, it has to be nice to still be able to dream naive dreams."

"No one is telling you that you can't dream a few naive dreams." Eckhart replied softly allowing his eyes to travel across the night sky. "Dreams exist for a reason you know. They're goals that you wish to achieve. They're like the stars in the sky. Even if you can't see them during the day they're always there. Even if you can't see your dream in order to grasp it, you know it's there waiting for you to finally grasp it." Hawkeye studied Eckhart carefully.

"How old are you exactly? How in the world did you get messed up in all this crap with the Black Wings?" Hawkeye questioned with a serious glint in his eyes. Eckhart merely glanced back at him.

"I really don't feel like telling you how old I am. Though getting messed up with the Black Wings well... long story short, they came after me first." Eckhart replied softly. Umbra floated over to him and stood there quietly. "I'm still trying to figure out why they started coming after me. Though we should return to talking about the Black Wings in some detail no?"

"Right, so what should my crew expect from these guys?" Hawkeye questioned as he turned the wheel again toward the base.

"They are extremely resourceful. I'm sure they'll have things up their sleeves but they seem quite unorganized at the moment. I'm sure they're just laying low for now and all that they're doing now is the only plan they have fully in motion." Eckhart supplied softly. Hawkeye glanced over at him before turning to his first mate.

"Mate, take the wheel for a while. We're heading in this direction for quite a few knots." Hawkeye release his hold on the wheel to his mate and walked over to where Eckhart was standing. "What have these Black Wings done so far?" Eckhart smiled softly under his mask.

"They've attacked the Empress of Maple World," Eckhart replied quietly so only Hawkeye heard. "and created riots throughout Maple World but under different reasons as a shield. They also have highly advance weapons and their high rank members are not to be underestimated."

"You can't be serious? They've attacked the Empress? I heard that the island is always under heavy security, is that not true?" Hawkeye asked with wide eyes.

"It is under heavy security, but how exactly do you defend against an enemy that attacks in you while you are asleep? Especially if you don't know that they're attacking you. It would just seem like a horrible nightmare. A nightmare that you might never wake up from ever again..." Eckhart replied with a dark tone. Hawkeye leaned against the railing and smirked.

"Well, you'd have to know if you're being attacked and be a fighter in your own mind no? I mean if the enemy takes it to your own mind, wouldn't you have the advantage being it your own mind? You could create anything and everything. The weapons I could merely dream up will work since I believe it will work." Hawkeye stated calmly. His gray eyes shining with mischief. Eckhart chuckled softly.

"Never thought about that way, but you're right. Our mind, our playing field." Silence engulf the two of them for a brief moment. "You're quite perspective for someone at your age." Eckhart stated softly. Hawkeye laughed.

"Most people call me incompetent actually, but I thank you for your words." Hawkeye replied while pointed in a direction for his first mate. "You know, mate, I think you're quite something as well. You can't be all that much older than me, even if you won't tell me your true age. To have so much information on an ancient group that most people don't even remember is quite amazing. What are you a walking encyclopedia?"

"No, just a person with a mission. And to make sure they don't gut me first." Eckhart replied and watched as Umbra resume his walk around the boat. Hawkeye stood up straight and pulled out his telescope. Eckhart pushed himself off the railing and looked toward the direction Hawkeye pointed the telescope.

"Mate, pull us up next to those outcroppings. We don't want to be seen. The element of surprise must continue to be on our side." Hawkeye ordered calmly. "The wind patterns should allow us to stay hidden for the majority of our time here. Not to mention I can smell the rain coming, which means clouds and heavy rain. That should give us darkness and a lot of natural sounds to block out our footsteps." Hawkeye handed the telescope to Eckhart. Eckhart peered through it taking in the outer security laid out by the Black Wings.

"I see six rabbit guards and three robo-bots. They're split into three groups; two rabbit guards and a robo-bot each. The entrance is blocked by two of the three groups." Eckhart stated calmly while studying their patrolling. "We might be able to by pass them if we time it correctly, though that also depend on you and your men." Eckhart put the telescope down and glanced over at Hawkeye.

"We'll most likely have to try to take them out as quietly as possible. Which for us pirates that's sort of difficult considering we like to go in loud." Hawkeye stated seriously as his men docked the ship. "Anyway we could find a back door? Do they even have back doors?" Eckhart tilted his head and shrugged.

"If you want I could send in Umbra first to see, though he can't go too far from me."

"No, I'll lend you two of my quietest pirates and you guys can slowly take out the guard groups. Are we really in a rush?" Hawkeye stated calmly.

"Eckhart we could just combine the two plans. I go in look around and then come out to tell you what I saw while you guys take out the bots and bunnies." Umbra suggested calmly. Hawkeye just stared at him for a few seconds.

"Mate, did you just call those rabbits, bunnies? Like cute little bunnies?" Hawkeye stated with a serious face. Umbra blinked and nodded slowly. Eckhart coughed softly while turning away to cover his snickering. "You like bunnies?" Umbra blinked again in confusion.

"Umm... weren't we talking about our attack plan?" Umbra stated confused. "Eckhart stop laughing! What the hell is so funny?" Hawkeye crackled quietly with a twinkling light in his eyes. Umbra tapped his foot impatiently.

"Sorry mate, just didn't take you for someone to call rabbits bunnies." Hawkeye replied with a huge smile plastered on his face. "Though I have to admit I like that plan. It would shorten the amount of time we spend here. Not that we couldn't totally take our time, but I'd rather be out of here by noon tomorrow at least." Eckhart leaned against the railing again.

"We have to be careful and try to not die here." Eckhart stated while glancing up at the stars. Hawkeye nodded while looking out toward the deck where his crew was finishing up. Umbra stared at the base from where he stood. "We're going to go with that plan then?"

"Yeah, though we should also do a plan for inside but that might take too long. Plus if my crew can learn to be a bit more silent and stealthy than that would benefit me in so many ways." Hawkeye replied calmly his gray eyes taking on a darker tone. "I'll go and get them ready. I'll send two of my men to you and once you're done taking them out give me a signal. We're going to go and have a party." Hawkeye walked off toward the deck below while Eckhart watched with quiet interest.

"He knows what he's doing." Umbra stated calmly with a small glare directed toward Eckhart. "Really laughing at me? Real mature Eckhart."

"Hey don't blame me, I was surprise that the Spirit of Darkness had a cute side. However, he's truly is quite capable. When I shook his hand earlier, I felt static electricity coursing through him. You know anything about that?" Eckhart stated while making sure his glove was securely attached.

"Electricity? I can only assume that he could be a potential spirit candidate." Umbra replied while glancing at Hawkeye give out orders.

"A spirit candidate huh. So he's sort of like me than?" Eckhart inquired with a tilt of his head. Umbra nodded. "Hmm... I believe we might be seeing more of him in the future than."

"That might be true. Seriously, why do you always have to find so much trouble Eckhart. Couldn't you just leave all of this somewhere else?" Umbra questioned annoyed. Eckhart chuckled darkly under his breath.

"Love to, but where could I possibly go without the Black Wings on my tail?" Eckhart retorted sarcastically. "They can practically chase me to my dreams in my own mind." Umbra sighed and nodded his head toward the two pirates walking up toward them. Hawkeye was right behind them.

"So these two are my quietest pirates, they'll help you take out the rabbits and bots. I'll be waiting with the rest of my crew for your signal to advance." Hawkeye explained with a serious face. "Hopefully we can get in an steal a few things before they realize we're here." Eckhart smirked under his mask.

"Steal their battle plans if you find them. I'd like to take a look at it and send it over to my associates." Eckhart stated with a devious smile.

"Sure thing mate. You make sure to not die and if I or my crew find any we'll hand them over. Plus, I'd like to see what type of weapons they're coming up with. My own associates would love to see some new weapons." Hawkeye returned with a smile just as wide and excited. "Good luck mates, I'll be waiting for that signal. Boys make sure nothing goes wrong, I want to find a whole lot of treasure to bring back." Eckhart watched as they nodded and waited for him.

"We won't take too long. See you guys soon." Eckhart flipped his hood up and motioned the pirates to follow. Hawkeye watched as the four of them took off toward the base stealthy. Hawkeye whistled in surprise as his men and Eckhart completely disappeared.

"Seriously, he better teach that to me before we part ways." Hawkeye stood next to the wheel. "Alright mates! Be prepared once we see the signal we're going to have ourselves a party!" The pirates all yelled at a reasonable level. Hawkeye took out his telescope and watched the patrolling groups, waiting for the signal.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this short chapter! Next chapter, inside the base! Please review and see you all next chapter!


	26. CH19: Infiltration

Disclaimer: I do not own Maplestory in anyway.

A/N: I'm not dead, thank goodness. My brain is a little dead though. The creative juices aren't flowing like I would like them to be so I really apologize for the chapter being as short as it is. Thank you to those who reviewed. They are greatly appreciated and inspire me to continue through the mud that is my brain to whip this chapter out.

_Chapter Nineteen: Infiltration_

The two pirates stifled their gasps as darkness surrounded them. They glanced nervously at the one leading them and his partner. The four of them quietly went toward the first group of rabbits and bots. Umbra disappeared into the shadows to spy while the group quickly and quietly disposed of the guards. After removing of all the guards, the two pirates gave the signal to the rest of the waiting group. The pirates met up quietly as possible all considering at the front gates. Hawkeye strode over to Eckhart and his two men.

"You made quick work of those guards, Eckhart." Hawkeye whispered and turned to look at his men. "Great job men. Now we have our fun. Don't you think?" His men all quietly nodded. "What should we be expecting once we get inside?"

"They're still unaware of our presence, but from what I could see there is at least one whole squad of soldiers in there. I couldn't see anyone of extremely high rank but caution is advisable." Umbra replied quietly. "I should also mention that they're testing a new prototype robot. Not exactly sure what it does but my guess would be to kill and destroy things."

"Then the best thing to do really is to proceed with caution. I hope your men are careful? I don't want anyone of ours dying." Eckhart stated with mild concern.

Hawkeye smirked and pulled out his knuckles. "They're careful enough. Time to roll, boys." The entire pirate crew entered the base and started pillaging. "See you when we're done." Hawkeye disappeared through the base entrance. Umbra rolled his eyes and stared at Eckhart with a leveled glare.

"You sure he and his crew are going to be okay?" Umbra questioned with a hint of concern. Eckhart shrugged before disappearing into the darkness of the base. Eckhart and Umbra quietly stalked the hallways while intently listening to the sounds that the others were making. Eckhart opened a door after making sure no movement was coming from the other side. Eckhart and Umbra glanced at the room. 

"We hit the jackpot. It's the file room." Eckhart whispered quietly. The two of them quickly scanned through the files looking for things of importance. Umbra froze and glanced over his shoulder. The shadow moved in the distance. Umbra nudged Eckhart in the shoulder and motioned toward the general location of the shadow. "Hmm... interesting." Eckhart disappeared quickly and stabbed the shadow with his dagger. The shadow emitted a low sound before they heard a blood chilling scream. The shadow slowly dispersed. Eckhart removed his dagger once it was gone. "We better find what we're looking for and leave soon. I think Captain Alb might be up to something again." Umbra nodded and continued to scan through the files. Eckhart stared at the spot where the shadow disappeared before sheathing his dagger and returning to the files in front of him.

"Eckhart, you might want to see this." Umbra stated calmly. Eckhart came over and read the pages in his hands.

"The Dark Crystals? The Dark Lord mentioned it once a long time ago..." Eckhart continued reading the file. His expression turned serious. "Dream Stones?" Eckhart shook his head and pulled out a strange device. The device quickly scanned and copied the papers. The two of them searched for a few more minutes while scanning and copying before returning everything to their places.

"Should we burn it?" Umbra questioned as they left the room. The base was much quieter than when the group split. Eckhart frowned at the lack of noise. Umbra studied the area around him with keen eyes.

"After we make sure everyone is going to be fine, we'll burn this place to the ground." Eckhart stated calmly. "Might as well, promote that here we are come get me."

"Then we should regroup with the others." Umbra stated quietly. Eckhart saw a strange light emitting from the other end of the tunnel. Eckhart walked stealthily toward the light. Eckhart peeked around the corner and clenched his jaw in frustration. One of the pirates was stuck in a prison cell. "..." Eckhart moved away from the light and almost ran into a black wing member. Eckhart smirked as he neutralized the enemy quietly. Eckhart's smile widened. Umbra followed him with confusion.

Elsewhere, Hawkeye was staring at the same scene with a frown. His fists clenched and unclenched as he studied the interior of the room. The cage was situated in the left corner farthest from either of the two entrances. A command console sat at the center of the room. Black wing members were running about with their duties. In the other corner opposite of the cage was a strange set up with wires and components lying about. Hawkeye sighed softly to himself and moved closer into the shadows as black wing members walked past. Once they were out of sight, Hawkeye poked his head around the corner again. Hawkeye blinked in surprise at one of the black wing members. His short black hair and hazel eyes were different from the other members. Hawkeye felt his mouth curve into a smirk. In the shadows behind that member was a strange purple light flickering. Hawkeye felt his own eyes get drawn toward the mysterious hazel eyes.

"So that is what he looks like underneath the mask." Hawkeye whispered quietly to himself while tilting his head. "That's sad if they can be infiltrated so easily by him. Shouldn't they know what their other members look like?" Hawkeye watched as Eckhart quietly walked over to the console and disappeared from sight. "What the..." Within the next few minutes nothing happened to what his eyes could see. Then all of a sudden, the room fell into darkness and the click of the cage door opening was heard. Next second his crew mate was next to him with Umbra. "Where is Eckhart?"

"He's waiting for my signal to burn the place. Have you finished what you came for?" Umbra questioned with an interesting tilt of his ephemeral purple head.

"We should be in a bit." Hawkeye stated calmly. "Are we running out of time?" Umbra handed his crew mate over to him before straightening his back. "Umbra?"

"In ways, yes we are definitely running out of time. I would suggest you hurry it up, Captain." Umbra replied quietly. His purple eyes were glowing with an unknown power. Hawkeye pulled out his headset, after sending the crew mate back to the ship. "Do hurry Captain."

"Code red. I repeat code red. Once all members are on board, you have permission to take off." Hawkeye stated calmly. His gray eyes shown strength and determination.

"Sir? How about you?" His first mate's voice echoed through the headset.

"You heard my orders, mate. Don't worry, we'll escape and meet up with the rest of you guys." Hawkeye stated sternly before his tone changed at the end. The crew could hear the smile in his voice. "Now get going boys!" Hawkeye listened to the confirmations before he turned over to glance at Umbra. "I'm not leaving without the two of you." Umbra blinked in surprise.

"We can take care of ourselves, Captain." Umbra replied coldly. Hawkeye smiled predatory.

"Oh I'm absolutely sure that the two of you could take care of yourselves. However, my problem is that I signed up for this. My job was to get you in and out of the base safely. Therefore, I will make sure that you both make it out alive even if it is the last thing I do." Hawkeye stated calmly and with a fierce determination. Umbra stared at him with a calculating stare.

"Are you not afraid of death?" Umbra whispered as he started walking quietly through the hall. Hawkeye followed him with a small smile.

"We're all afraid of death to some certain degree. It is merely a matter of how we seem to value the concept of death. For example, I live everyday knowing that I might not see tomorrow. I know that at anytime, I could just merely fade out of existence leaving only a memory of what I once was. I'm not afraid of death, I merely hope that I don't have to say hello to death anytime soon." Hawkeye stated softly, his gray eyes scanning his surroundings with a critical eye. Umbra tilted his head before turning to his right. Hawkeye followed the direction and saw Eckhart with his mask back on. He was still dressed in the Black Wing uniform.

"Umbra, Hawkeye." Eckhart stated with a cold tone. Umbra's attention snapped to Eckhart quickly. "There is something else here. Something powerful. We have two options."

"What are they?" Hawkeye questioned seriously. His gray eyes were slightly closed in concentration.

"We leave now with the building burning. Or we go and take out whatever that powerful something is and then burn the building down.." Eckhart stated calmly. His tone biting. Umbra glanced at the two before floating back toward the wall. Hawkeye brought a hand to his chin thinking.

"Do you think we can defeat whatever that powerful something is?" Hawkeye asked after a moment to think about the situation. Eckhart shrugged at the question.

"I personally think it depends on what we're fighting against." Eckhart stated calmly. "Are you planning to fight it?" Hawkeye smirked and punched his hands together.

"I would prefer if we got rid of that powerful something all together." Hawkeye stated calmly. Eckhart pulled out his throwing stars.

"Agreed. Lets move." Eckhart replied calmly and begun to move toward the source. Hawkeye watched their surroundings change as they walked deeper into the base. "Just a warning, I'm sure they know we've infiltrated the place by now. We'll try to keep the element of surprise but there is no guarantee of that happening." Hawkeye nodded quietly. Umbra turned toward the wall in one of the hallways. Hawkeye watched in mild interest. Umbra closed his eyes and extended his hand. The wall started to glow the same strange purple as Umbra. Eckhart unconsciously flinched before pushing Hawkeye out of the way of a dagger that embedded itself in the wall.

"I should have known it would have been you, Eckhart." All three of them quickly glanced over to the shadows where the voice came from. "You have been a thorn in my side. I know you'll become a thorn in our operations. You must be removed immediately." Hawkeye frowned when he could barely make out the owner of the voice.

"Come out here!" Hawkeye stated with a intense stare. The owner of the voice merely laughed at the command.

"I don't answer to you, pirate. It is best if you leave with your crew while I might spare you." The voice answered with a smirk.

"Hahahaha..." Hawkeye was laughing with a strange smile plastered on his child-like face. "Spare me? You'll actually spare me when I've seen the inside of your base and who knows what else?" Hawkeye gave a puff of air. "I may be young, but I'm not stupid. You'll pretend to let me leave then shoot me out of the sky."

"Hawkeye..." Eckhart hissed quietly. "I wouldn't provoke him."

"Oh I agree Eckhart. But I really do need you to die." The voice replied, smirk still ever present on his face and tone.

"I think I know who you are now. Captain Alb, correct?" Eckhart uttered with venom. Hawkeye flinched at the tone. "I hope you haven't been hurting the Empress since the last time we fought, because I am no saint that will be able to hold back. You hurt her and I will kill you." His gray eyes widened by a fraction at Eckhart's outburst.

"I wouldn't tell you even if I did hurt her. I refuse to be like the other villains you see in the storybooks." Captain Alb retorted with a sneer. Hawkeye glanced between the two feeling overwhelmed at the intensity of their hate. Umbra's eyes went back and forth between the two before enveloping Hawkeye in darkness and reappearing on a hill overlooking the base.

"What did you do that for? We can't just leave him there by yourself." Hawkeye exclaimed with worry. Umbra glanced over at him with cold eyes.

"It's safer for you to be here than in there." Umbra replied coldly.

"Umbra, you can't just decide that for me. I get to chose when I decide to leave that place. Take me back." Hawkeye stated seriously. His eyes were burning with determination. Umbra frowned slightly before looking away. "Umbra!"

"I won't take you back. Not to what is going to happen there." Umbra replied sharply. His purple eyes cold and sharp.

"Why won't you? He could die in there." Hawkeye stated calmly. Umbra twitched suddenly. Hawkeye glared at him. "What is going on in that base? Umbra!" Umbra closed his eyes for a while. "Umbra!"

"No, Hawkeye." Umbra returned sternly. "I will not bring you into harms way anymore than we already have. This mission was already out of your range. We should have never asked you to come along on this."

"I told you before and I'll continue to tell you. I'm not backing out of this, Umbra." Hawkeye stated sternly in return.

"Fine, I understand your stubbornness and your willingness to die." Umbra stated sarcastically. "Anything that happens to you from now on is going to be your own fault."

"Understood. Just get me back in there." Hawkeye retorted calmly. Umbra rolled his eyes before enveloping them in darkness once more. When the darkness faded, they were once more inside the base. Umbra glanced around the room and found blood splattered all over the room. Hawkeye stood back in shock. "What happened here?"

"Eckhart? Where are you?" Umbra whispered under his breath. Hawkeye glanced around the room once more.

"My you came back. I was expecting you to just disappear when you had the chance." Captain Alb stated calmly.

"Where is Eckhart?" Hawkeye questioned angrily. "Where is he?" Umbra closed his eyes tiredly. He clasped a hand onto Hawkeye's shoulder.

"Calm down, Hawkeye. Getting worked up will just cloud your judgment." Umbra stated calmly. Captain Alb laughed softly as he moved out of the shadows. There was blood stains all over his clothing. His eyes were dark and lifeless.

"He did say to watch out for Eckhart. That stupid brat knew that Eckhart would become a menace." Captain Alb whispered under his breath. Hawkeye watched as the nightmare embraced him strongly. "We will always be two sides of the same darkness, Eckhart." A knife came flying out just as Captain Alb disappeared completely. Hawkeye turned towards the location where the knife came out. Eckhart walked out with his mask gone and blood dripping down the side of his face. There was a dark haunted look in his hazel eyes.

"Eckhart! Are you alright?" Hawkeye came over worried. "Are you injured anywhere else?" Eckhart gave one stern look at Umbra before the three of them where embraced in darkness and removed from the base. Back on the hill, they watched as the base slowly burned to the ground. Hawkeye turned his head slightly to glance at Eckhart's face as the colors from the fire illuminated it. Hawkeye had the image of Eckhart standing there burned into his mind. Eckhart's cape blowing in the harsh winds as he stood there solemnly and with a tense stance.

A/N: Again thank you for supporting me after such a long hiatus and writer's block. Review and tell me what you think. Hopefully, I can continue to get out chapters on a more regular basis. No promises! See you all next time!


End file.
